Queen's Boy Band
by PrototypeMarc627
Summary: Four members of a popular boy band was accidentally transported to the other dimension. See how the boys survive in their new world. This is a remake of my original story; Queen's Blade: The first Boy Band
1. Chapter 1

**AN: Okay this a remake of my fanfic Queen's Blade: The first Boy Band, now the reason rewriting is because the original kinda sucks, so I'll do my best on this remake.**

**Chapter 1: A Whole new World**

**7:30 AM. Beverly Hills. **

Swift Tide Mansion, home of the famous boy band Swift Tide. The boys are on a break after their world tour concert that finished four days ago, and they decided to on vacation. Normally they would go to Hawaii or somewhere thrilling like sky diving or mountain climbing, but this time they settled for camping. And right now they're packing up the Luxury RV for the trip.

"So we got everything we need, food, water, ten gallons of coke." Said Kevin C. Ridgewell, first member and leader of Swift Tide.

"Grill, check." Said the second member Eric Hassleberry as he tie the grill at the back of the RV.

A boy arrive carrying books "Books, don't forget the books." Said John P. Truesdale, the third member and the brains of the group.

A window in the RV open, and a person poke his head out of the window. "PS2, X Box Kinect, four laptops for multiplaying. Check." He said as he went back inside, that was the final member, Ivan Emanuel.

"Alright, let's get- ugh!" Kevin was tackled to the ground, he look up to see a blond hair girl on top of him ,it was his young sister Emily . "Hey sis."

"Your leaving today? I thought we're going out together." Emily said.

"We already did that yesterday remember." Kevin said as he move Emily so he can stand.

Eric and John snicker when they remembered yesterday, Kevin notice them and became annoyed. " C'mon guys, give me a break. I already told you guys that we're just trying some new clothes."

"Yeah. From the lady's section." Said Eric as he remembered Kevin's older sisters Clover and Anna make Kevin wear dresses and girls clothes. Eric secretly took pictures of him in a night gown, wedding dress and a school girl uniform.

Before they could argue, Ivan opened the door of the RV. "C'mon, lets get going, there's going to be a traffic if we don't hurry up." He said as he went back inside.

"You heard Ivan, lets go." Said John as he entered the RV followed by Eric.

Kevin turn to his sister. "Don't worry we'll be gone for two weeks, I promise we'll go out together with Rachel and Anna when we come back." This cheer her up a little.

"Okay."

Kevin smiles and kiss her on her forehead which she blush a little and get in the RV. Emily wave goodbye as they drove away.

**Moments later**

The boys were setting things up; picnic table, grill, buglamp, adjusting the satellite and solar panels. After setting up they began making plans for today. "So what do you guys want to do today? Hunting or fishing." Eric said.

"How about both, I always wanted to try to shoot the fishes." Ivan said holding a hunting rifle.

"Or we can play sports first, volleyball or tennis."Suggested Kevin.

"I think we do something relaxing first, like hiking."Said John, they think about for a minute until they agreed to his suggestion.

They're packing things like water and medic kit and emergency beacon in case they got lost, once got everything they needed they begin their hiking towards the nearby mountain. After 30 minutes of walking, they stop for a rest.

"Hey check this out." John said, Kevin and Eric look to where John's looking at, they saw a beautiful view of a forest, mountain and a river.

"Now this is a nice view." Kevin remark.

Their sight seeing was interrupted when Ivan calls them. "Hey guys, I found something!" They went to where Ivan was and saw a strange, they saw a machine with a large metalic ring.

"What is THAT?" Eric asked.

**Underground Facility. Control Room**

A group of scientist are busy preparing, making notes, checking if things are okay. Soon a man in a military uniform enters the room. "Ah Lieutenant Garry, It's good that you're here. The Dimensional Gateway is ready." He greeted.

"Good, start her up." He said.

"Sir, Sensors detected that there is someone or something near the Gateway." Reported one of the scientist.

"Probably a bear or a deer, they'll run away when the machine started." Said the lead scientist.

"Remember Dr. Zelinsky, If this failed again like the others, it's all over. Understand?" The Lieutenant said in a serious tone.

9 Gateways have already failed and Dr. Zelinsky knew that if this fails again, the government will stop funding his research and he'll be out of the job.

"Y-Yes sir." Replied the nervous scientist.

**With the Boys**

Back with the boys**, **they're looking at the machine with. "So what do you think it is?" Asked Ivan.

"Don't know, probably some kind of experimental teleporter or something." John said.

It was then the machine suddenly started startling the boys. They stand back to safety, until the machine created a portal, and it began to suck everything near it like a vacuum. The pull was getting stronger and stronger.

"Dude! We got to get out of here!" Shouted Kevin.

A log behind the boys was pull in by the vortex, it crashes with the boys causing them to sucked in by the portal.

**The Continent**

Walking on the road is two women, one is blond hair woman, wearing a metal armor with leather straps, this woman is Leina Vance. The other one with a red hair is Risty, The Benevolent Bandit of the Wild. Leina and Risty are heading to the border of the Queen's domain for a quick rest. They stopped when a portal suddenly appeared on the sky, they saw four boys wearing strange clothes fall with huge backpacks from the portal and land right in front of them.

"OW! ow! That's gonna leave a mark." Said Kevin as he and the rest stand up and dusted themselves.

"I think I'm gonna hurl." Said John who looks he's going to puke.

"I feel something tingling like- AARRGH!" Ivan cried in pain as he clutches his chest.

The other felt pain as well but in different parts of the body, Kevin feel the pain on his right hand as if it was on fire, same thing with Eric but on his left hand, John was feeling the pain on his forehead, soon the pain spreads throughout their bodies, after a minute or two the pain was gone and they fell to the ground unconscious.

Leina and Risty checked on the boys to see if their okay, and decided to take care of them for a while since they can't leave unconscious boys on the road.

After several minutes Kevin was first to wake up. "What just happened?" He asked rubbing his eyes, he remove his hand and look at the two. He blushed when he saw the two girls' skimpy outfit.

"You and your friends fell unconscious after you fell from that portal." Leina replied.

"So it's not dream, we really did that feel pain?" Kevin look at his right hand saw a tattoo. "Odd, I don't remember getting a tattoo." He said as he saw that the tattoo is some kind of rune or something. He turn to look at the two ladies

Eric then woke up, he look at Ivan and John then turn to Kevin. "Dude, I got this strange dream were we-"

"It's not a dream." Kevin said simply. He notices a tattoo on Eric's left hand, almost the same thing on him.

Eric notices two girls and blushes madly. "Um. Hello." He said with a goofy smile.

John opened his eyes, he sat up and saw Kevin and Eric. "Did that-"

"Yes, it did happen." Kevin again interrupted someone. He then saw the same tattoo on John's forehead.

"Yo John, you got something on your forehead." Eric said.

John touches his forehead to know if there something wrong. Kevin gave him a mirror, then he and Eric prepares for his outburst.

"Is this a tattoo!" Just as Kevin and Eric predicted. Leina and Risty giggled at John's reaction.

John tried to wipe it off thinking its a fake, sadly for him its not. "Oh man! My moms gonna kill me!" John said since his mother is very strict and doesn't like her children to have any tattoos.

Ivan suddenly woke up and sat up. "Wow. That was some-" He didn't finish when he saw Leina and Risty. "Who's the two supermodels?" He blatantly asked.

Leina who didn't understand the word supermodels answers him. "I'm Leina Vance."

"And I'm Risty." She winks at Eric.

"I'm Kevin C. Ridgewell, and this is Eric Hassleberry, John P. Truesdale and Ivan Emanuel."

They greet shake hands together. And after the greetings they've begun asking questions.

"So, um." Kevin thinks for a second until he knows what to say. "Are we in Brazil?"

At this Leina and Risty gave him a confuse look. "No, but is that the name of the village were you came from?" Leina ask.

"No. Brazil is a country located in South America." Said John.

"Yeah, and we came from California." Ivan added.

The two warriors grew confused since they've never heard of South America, Brazil or California. "Sorry, but I never heard of the places you've mention." Said Leina.

"So where are we then?" Kevin asked

"The Continent." Said Risty.

"Um. Can you give us a moment to think." Kevin said. Leina nodded, Kevin then lead the guys behind some trees.

"OK John, you're the smart one, tell us what is just happening?!" Kevin franticly asked.

"Hey! I don't have all the answer. But I think I was right about that machine being a teleporter." Explained John.

"You mean like from one of those science fiction shows?" Ivan said.

"Yeah. And this one just send us to the other dimension."

"Wait. Are sure it didn't send us back in time?" Eric asked since he's not sure about this other dimension thing.

"Of course I'm sure. You see what those two girls wear? Women don't wear like that during the Middle Ages." Retorted John. "Not to mention about THAT." He pointed something to the sky..

The three looked to where he's pointing and was intrigue by what they saw, in the sky they saw this big strange orbs. "What the heck is that?" Eric asked.

"That I don't know." John said.

"What are we going to do now. How are going to get back?"" Asked Eric.

"I don't know. "

"Oh no, this is horrible, I don't even have a toothbrush- Oh wait." Ivan checked the bag pockets and tooks out a toothbrush. "Pause alarm, I got one."

"Know what guys, I think we should go with those two girls, they probably know more about this place." Said Kevin.

"Good Idea."

The boys went back to Leina and Risty. "Hey- um. We were thinking. Can we come with you, cause we are lost. Like REALLY lost." Kevin asked them.

"Sure, the more the merrier." Said Risty, the boys were happy to hear this.

"We're heading to Gainos, maybe there is someone there who can help you."Said Leina.

The three were about to say something until Ivan was first. "By the way, are you two adventurers?" Ivan asked.

"Yeah. I'm the Benevolent Bandit of the Wild. And Leina here is the Wandering Warrior."

"Cool." Comment Kevin, Eric and Ivan.

"I hope we didn't get into trouble." John muttered since the fact that Risty is a bandit worries him.

They started walking on the road.

"Yeah! We're going on an adventure!" Cheered Ivan as we walks like a kid.

"He's rather childish." Risty said to Eric who is walking next to her.

Eric blushes a little. "Yeah, he's really immature." He said trying to focus on her face and not on her chest.

And this is going to be the boybands first step in their journey in the mysterious and dangerous world. A new life for Swift Tide.

**Chapter End**

**Okay. I made a lot of changes here, like the name of the boyband.**

**Here's a list of changes for the boys:**

**1\. Their age, Kevin 19, Eric 18, John 19, Ivan 20.**

**2\. Slight personality change. Kevin is no longer mischievous, but supportive. John is less serious, but more calculative. Ivan is naive and a scatterbrain**.

**You tell me about the other changes cause I always forget.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2: First Time Meeting an Elf**

The gang had been traveling down the road. Ivan is walking carefree and happy, John is very curious about this place, he joined Eric and Kevin who are having a chat with Leina and Risty. They answered all of John's question, they told the boys about the existence of angels, elves, dwarves and demons, and the Queen's Blade, a ritual tournament that only the beautiful and powerful warrior may become the queen, Which answers Eric's question about the strange orbs in the sky, the angels use those orbs to broadcast the warriors fight in Queen's Blade tournament, Almost like WWE.

"And that's why I wanted to travel the world." Leina finished telling them about her life. "I was curious about the place you call. um, what is it again?"

"America." Kevin answered as he blushes when he looks at Leina, he's become rather infatuated with her.

"Yes, I would like to know about that?" Leina asked him, Risty move a little closer as she is curious as well.

John who is the smartest answers her. "United States of America, U.S. or America for short. Located on North America, and one of the most powerful country in the world. Now this sounds crazy because its from another world, one where we came from."

The girls can't argue with that, the boys did come out from a portal.

"What was it like to live there?" Asked Risty.

'It was awesome. We have cars, plasma tv, airplanes." Said Ivan who joined the conversation.

The girls gave him a confused look, Kevin and John explained about their technologies of their world.

Leina was fascinated about their technologies, cars a horseless carriage, tv like the orb that the angels use to broadcast, and was even more fascinated about the airplanes. Risty was rather skeptical about what they said.

Eric notices Risty skeptical look. "Don't believe us. Then check this out." He took out an ipad. He explained what it does and handed it to Risty. She was amazed by this gadget as she switch to one app to another, even Leina who saw this wanted to try as well, Kevin took his own ipad and give Leina a try.

"I got to admit, I have my doubt. This is amazing." She then switch it to camera mode. "What does this do?"

"It's camera mode, here let me show you." Eric took the ipad and took a picture of her, he then show it to her.

"This is even better than the painters." She said, all her doubts and skeptism is all gone down.

"What do you do for a living? If you don't mind me asking." Said Leina.

"Singing, dancing, and acting. We earn millions." Kevin proudly said.

"You earn a lot just by being jesters?" Said Risty.

Kevin, Eric and John feels rather insulted by what she said, they saw jesters as clowns, and they are NOT clowns.

"We're not jesters. We're a boyband." Retorted Ivan.

"In our world you can become rich and famous if you're very talented in acting and singing." John said.

"Yeah. Sponsors pay like a million dollars just so we would perform in concerts." Kevin added.

The girls couldn't believe that they would pay that much just so they would sing and act. It make Leina thinks that the people of America must really like music and other entertainments.

"I would like hear how you boys sing." Risty wanted to know how good they are in singing.

"Yeah."

"Sure."

Ivan took out his ipad and plays the instrumentals in their song and they began to sing.

**When the chips are down**

**Back against the wall**

**Got no more to give**

**Cause we gave it all**

**Seems like going the distance is unrealistic**

**But we're too far from the start**

**So we take what comes and we keep on going**

**Leaning on each other's shoulders**

**Then we turn around**

**And see we've come so far somehow**

**We're halfway there**

**We're looking good now**

**Nothing's gonna get in the way**

**We're halfway there**

**And looking back now**

**I never thought that I'd ever say**

**We're halfway there**

**We're halfway there**

**If we never flew**

**We would never fall**

**If the world was ours**

**We would have it all**

**But the life we live**

**Isn't so simplistic**

**You just don't get what you want**

**So we take what comes**

**And we keep on going**

**Leaning on each other's shoulders**

**Then we turn around**

**And see we've come so far somehow**

**We're halfway there**

**We're looking good now**

**Nothing's gonna get in the way**

**We're halfway there**

**And looking back now**

**I never thought that I'd ever say**

**We're halfway there**

**We're halfway there**

**How are you ever gonna reach the stars**

**If you never get off the ground**

**And you'll always be where you are**

**If you let life knock you down**

**We're halfway there**

**We're looking good now**

**Nothing's gonna get in the way**

**We're halfway there**

**And looking back now**

**I never thought that I'd ever say**

**We're halfway there**

**We're halfway there**

**We're halfway there**

**We're halfway there**

**We're halfway there**

**We're halfway there**

**We're halfway there**

**We're halfway there **

After the their song ended Leina and Risty clapped, impressed by their singing. "That was amazing." Complement Leina as she felt inspired by their song.

"How do you sing like that?" Asked Risty, she heard al lot of singers during her travels, but this one, their singing and their song is different, very different.

"Practice." The boys simply said.

They walk up on top of the hill, they saw a town. "There it is, The border of the queen's domain." Said Leina.

"Cool." Kevin said.

As they arrive near the entrance, Risty look up to the roof. "It looks like Claudette is not here, that a relief." Said Risty as she turns to Leina. "We'll do this the way we arrange."

"I'm not sure about this." Leina said.

Risty took out a coin. "If its head, we'll make through." She flip the coin and it landed on the ground.

"Looks like lady luck is on our side." Grinned Kevin.

Leina picks up the coin and notices something. "Hey. There's head on both side of this coin."

"The luck is always good." Risty said with a grin.

"Technically, there's no luck, Its purely cheating." Criticized John.

"He's right. what are you trying to pull here?" Leina ask her.

Risty just grin. "Nothing, Keep it, maybe it'll bring you some real good luck."

"No thank you, I won't accept things from a thief." Said Leina.

"Hey are we gonna argue or are going inside. Lets go in." Said Ivan excitingly.

"You heard the kid, lets go." Risty said.

After entering, the gang walked through the streets, some of the people stare at them, mostly on the boys because of the clothes they wear. "Wow. I feel we're in the Middle Ages." Kevin said.

"Lets buy some weapons for you boys. Since you all going to be here for a while." Risty said.

"Good idea. The last thing we need is being unarmed against some bandits." John agreed.

"And we got ourselves a souvenir." Eric said.

After minutes of walking they've found a weapons shop. When they entered they saw a lot of weapons and armor. Helmets, swords, shields, spears. Ivan and Eric was excited that they're going to wield one of these. "You guys can only buy two things, cause I don't have that much." Risty said to the boys.

"Okay." The boys spreads out, finding weapons that suits them.

Kevin is checking out some weapons. He walk around browsing some swords . "This would do." He picked up a sword and a shield.

Eric tried to pick up a huge mace, after a few seconds he gave up. "How can everyone carry this?" He then saw a longsword near him. "Now this look awesome."

John was walking, already choosed a sword, a rapier. He spotted a row of arrow, bow and crossbow. "This could be useful." He grab a bow and a dozens of arrows.

Ivan was thinking on wether he should pick two sabres or two daggers, eventually he chose the sabres.

After they picked their gears and pays for it, they went to a clothe shop. "So why are we here again?" Eric ask.

"To buy some cloak for you boys. You'll attract a lot of attention because of the clothes you wear." Risty said as he handed them cloaks.

After their shopping trip, the gang went to an inn to stay for a night. They get a room with six beds, they put their things down, and went out too a nice restaurant. the restaurant is just two blocks from the inn, the food there is good and not expensive.

After they finishing their meals Eric asked about what places they're going next. "So Risty." Eric said gaining her attention. "After we get out of this town, what places we need to go before we reach the capital?"

"Actually, I'm not coming with you." She said.

"What! But why?" Eric for some reason felt very sad.

"It was favor for Leina. I promise her that I would take her to the border. And I had other business to take care of" Risty said, sad that she has to leave them, she likes Eric, he's cute. "But don't worry, we'll meet again." She said since this is not going their last meeting.

Risty then shows them a map. "As you all know, we are here." She pointed to where they are. "There are three routes you guys can take; The mountains, the Elven forest, and the Amara desert." pointing to the three area. "The most direct route is through the Elven forest, Its the most quickest way, but the problem with this is the elves, they are hostile towards outsiders especially human in their forest."

"Elven forest. I always wanted to meet a real live elf. And not one of those nerds who cosplay as elves from the comic convention." Said Ivan excitedly as this is probably the only chance he gets to meet an elf, dwarf and an angel.

"Ivan, for the sake of our safety, we're avoiding this forest." Said John wanting to avoid any trouble.

Risty continues. "The Amaran desert is safer than the forest, but also the longest way, not to mention that you'll be exhausted and got lost. There is an ancient ruins in the middle of the desert, rumored to have lots of treasure. No one wanted to go the place is because they believe It was cursed"

The boys are glad they've watch a lot of Bear Grylls' Man vs Wild and other survival shows, they learn alot in how to survive in the desert.

"the third one is through the mountains, Its the most safest of the three, the only thing you have to worry about is bandits." Explained Risty.

"Hey. If we dress up like bandits." Ivan took out a bandana and wrap it around his mouth and make a bandana mask. "Like this. They'll think we're bandits and then ignore us."

"That's definitely not gonna work." Kevin said.

"Yeah, bandits may not be smart, but they're not stupid." John added.

While they're discussing on which path they go. A woman with green hair, pointy elf ears, walk pass Risty. Leina notices but paid no attention.

When a Risty was about to pay but notices that her money was gone. "I was robbed! My money is gone!"

"It must be that woman who walk behind you." Leina said remembers the woman with green hair.

"Then we should get her before she gets away!" Eric said as they went to the door.

"Hold it right there!" The gang was stopped, they turn to see that it was the owner of the restaurant. "You haven't paid for your meals."

"But sir. Our friend here was robbed, we're just gonna catch the thief and-" John was interrupted by the owner who seems rather annoyed.

"I heard that excuse everyday for twenty years." Said the owner. "Its either you pay up or I'll call the town guards."

A waitress approaches the owner. "Sir. Mina has a sore throat, she can't perform."

"What! She's the best singer we had. Where we gonna a talented singer" Said the owner.

Hearing this, the gang suddenly thought of an idea, they looked at each other and nodded thinking the same thing. Kevin approaches the owner. "Dude. I think we have a solution that will solve both of our problems." Kevin said to the owner who have a confused look not understanding what he meant.

**Five Minutes Later**

The boys were standing on the stage preparing for a show. The owner was rather reluctant to their idea but finally agrees, but for three hours, he even said that if their song attracts a lot of customers and got the whole restaurant overcrowded he would pay them a one hundred gold coins.

The boys can also use a guitar and three drums, were Kevin will play the guitar while Eric use the drums.

After preparing they begun their song.

**You're insecure,**

**Don't know what for,**

**You're turning heads when you walk through the door,**

**Don't need make-up,**

**To cover up,**

**Being the way that you are is enough,**

**Everyone else in the room can see it,**

**Everyone else but you,**

**Baby you light up my world like nobody else,**

**The way that you flip your hair gets me overwhelmed,**

**But when you smile at the ground it ain't hard to tell,**

**You don't know,**

**Oh, oh,**

**You don't know you're beautiful,**

**If only you saw what I can see,**

**You'd understand why I want you so desperately,**

**Right now I'm looking at you and I can't believe,**

**You don't know,**

**Oh, oh,**

**You don't know you're beautiful,**

**Oh, oh,**

**That's what makes you beautiful**

Soon enough people is entering the restaurant both curious and intrigue by their music.

**So c-come on.**

**You got it wrong.**

**To prove I'm right**

**I put it in a song.**

**I don't know why**

**You're being shy,**

**And turn away when I look into your eye-eye-eyes,**

**Everyone else in the room can see it,**

**Everyone else but you,**

**Baby you light up my world like nobody else,**

**The way that you flip your hair gets me overwhelmed,**

**But when you smile at the ground it ain't hard to tell,**

**You don't know,**

**Oh oh,**

**You don't know you're beautiful,**

**If only you saw what I can see,**

**You'll understand why I want you so desperately,**

**Right now I'm looking at you and I can't believe,**

**You don't know,**

**Oh oh,**

**You don't know you're beautiful,**

**Oh oh,**

**That's what makes you beautiful**

**Na na na na na na na na na na**

**Na na na na na na**

**Na na na na na na na na na na**

**Na na na na na na**

**Baby you light up my world like nobody else,**

**The way that you flip your hair gets me overwhelmed,**

**But when you smile at the ground it ain't hard to tell,**

**You don't know,**

**Oh oh,**

**You don't know you're beautiful,**

**Baby you light up my world like nobody else,**

**The way that you flip your hair gets me overwhelmed,**

**But when you smile at the ground it ain't hard to tell,**

**You don't know,**

**Oh oh,**

**You don't know you're beautiful **

**If only you saw what I can see,**

**You'll understand why I want you so desperately **

**Right now I'm looking at you and I can't believe,**

**You don't know,**

**Oh oh,**

**You don't know you're beautiful,**

**Oh oh,**

**You don't know you're beautiful,**

**Oh oh,**

**That's what makes you beautiful**

After the song they saw that the restaurant is over half full, most of them are girls, their song really get their attention. "So far, so good." Eric said satisfied that they're on a good start.

"Yeah. But its far from over." Said John.

"Lets turn up the music then." Kevin said as they're ready for the next song.

**Two and a half hour later**

**So I say a little prayer**

**And hope my dreams will take me there**

**Where the skies are blue, to see you once again... my love.**

**All the seas from coast to coast**

**To find the place I Love The Most**

**Where the fields are green, to see you once again... my love.**

All of the restaurant waitress is very busy serving the customers including the owner who decided to help the waitress, since the restaurant is now overcrowded. Most of them who came here just wanted to hear the boys sing, and they love it.

"Their voices and their song is so amazing." Leina said, happy that she hears more of their songs.

"No kidding, I now know why they were so famous." Risty said as she glance at people who is enjoying listening to then saw a poster of women wrestling on the wall. "You know what Leina. I think its fair that you should also provide something for the group, like earning money."

"I guest your right. I can't just depend on the boys to earn money all the time." Said Leina.

Risty pointed to a poster. "Tonight there's a gambling den were they bet on fighters. There is no rule that you can't bet on yourself."

After she said this, Leina thought about it for a moment. "Alright. I'll do it."

Risty smiles, happy that she accepts. "Good. Lets take the boys with us. The more people betting on you to win, the more we've earn."

Leina nods in agreement, thinking that it was a good plan."Risty, promise me. Promise me that we'll use the money we've win to continue our journey together."

**Hours later. Fighting arena**

Risty and the boys are on the front row seat, she told them her simple plan which they agreed. Soon Leina arrives at the arena in skimpy outfit. Kevin, Eric and John blushes madly when they saw her.

"Yeah! Go Leina! Go Leina!"Cheered Ivan who is unaffected by her outfit.

Kevin and Eric also started cheering. Fight was quick, Leina won the first round.

Risty saw someone familiar on the other side of the hall. "Excuse me for a moment." Risty said as she left.

"I got to take a wazz." Said Eric as left for the cr.

"I'll get something good to eat. How about you guys?" Ivan asked the two.

"See if they had a popcorn or hotdog on a stick." Kevin said. "How about you John, hungry?"

"Nah, I'm good." After John said this Ivan left.

Kevin stands up and left. "Be right back." He said as he left.

Kevin went to see Leina who is walking to a room. "Hey Leina, congrats on your winning."

"Thanks." Leina said, as she blushes when looks at him, Kevin was really handsome. "I was great right?"

"You're amazing. Good luck on your next fight."

**Ivan**

Ivan was walking through the hall looking for some food stand. Then he saw someone, that someone is one of the list of people he wanted to meet; an elf. He approaches the elf woman. "Hello." He said gaining the elf's attention.

"You need something little boy." Said the elf.

"No, It just that, um. Are you an elf?"

"Yeah." She reply.

Ivan smiles and sqealed like a fanboy. "Omg, an actual elf. Ha! Take that nerds! I met a REAL elf." He then do a victory dance but suddenly stops. "My name is Ivan Emanuel."

"Echidna." She said.

**Eric**

After finishing his business in the bathroom, Eric went back to his friends, someone grabbed him pulled him in a room. The person who grab him is revealed to be Risty. "Risty? What are yo-" Risty place her finger on his lip to keep him quiet.

"Shhh. I need your help." She led him to a room. Eric looks around to see that there are a lots of money, probably a bank or a treasury. "I need you to help me carry these." She hands him a sack full of coins.

Eric seems hesitant. "That's a lot. What are you going to do with these?"

"I'm giving all of this to the orphanage." She answered.

Eric remembered when Leina told them about the time that she and Risty visited an orphanage, were she give them all the money she stole from the Vance castle. Eric couldn't help but admire her. A thief with a heart of gold, she could be the female version of Robin Hood. "Then what are we waiting for? Lets take this money to the orphanage." He said as he grabbed the bag of gold.

"Thanks. I'll be on my own once we're outside the town." She said as Eric nodded, knowing that Risty can take care of herself.

**Minutes later, with Kevin and John.**

After waiting, the match has finally started. After introducing Leina the announcer then introduces the undefeated champion; Echidna. "An elf! I'm actually looking at a real live elf." Kevin said as he never thought he would see one so soon.

"Not good." John said with worry. "If the elves in this place can live long like the ones from Lord of the Ring, then she has a lot of experience in battle. Leina is going to have a hard time with this one."

"She can win if she fights harder." Kevin said who is also worried for Leina and starting to doubt her chances in winning against her.

The fight started, but John thought was correct. Leina was fighting her but Echidna is just toying with her, she then got Leina in a wrestling hold. The crowd is starting to get rowdy.

"Finish her off!"

"We want to see some action!"

"Spill some blood!"

This just annoys Echidna, she then kicks out one of the guys and the rest follow. Everyone left excepts for Kevin and John. Echidna walks back to the arena but stops and glances at the two, She smirks and winks at them causing them to blush a little. She went to the arena to continue her fight Leina which she puts her in a submission hold, her 'underwear' started to move.

"Wait a minute, is that a snake?! She's wearing her pet as an underwear?" Kevin said as he blushes madly since she doesn't wear any underwear. John also blushes and looks away.

The snake slithers to Leina, it then bites her. She faints as the poison spreads in her body. Kevin quickly went to arena and cradles her in his arms.

"Leina are you alright? Leina!" He said but no response.

Echidna took a small bottle and tosses it to Kevin who manage to catch it. "The way to give her the antidote is a kiss."

Kevin blushes when he heard the simple instructions, but quickly deal with it as he put the antidote in his mouth and then kisses Leina, giving her the cure.

"Ivan would be excited if he's here. He really wanted to an elf." John said.

"We already met. He's funny." She said since she likes Ivan.

"He's really likeable." John then realizes something. "Wait a minute. Where is he?"

"Still finding a food stand." She simply answers.

"Oh yeah, forgot about that."

Kevin is finish giving the antidote. "Well that was a long kiss." John remarks.

"I don't want to choke her by giving her to much!" Kevin retorted. "Now are you going to help me or not."

John went and help in carrying Leina. As they walking to the inn Echidna is watching them. "They are very interesting, don't you think Keltan." She said to her pet.

**Next Morning**

Leina wakes up after the events last night, she saw that the room is empty. "Did they leave without me?" Tears starting to form on her eyes. The door opens to reveal that it was Kevin carrying a tray of food.

"Leina, glad you're awake." He place the tray next to her and saw her face. "Are you crying?"

Leina quickly wipe the tears of her face. "No, there's something in my eye." She was happy that they didn't left her.

"Oh okay, the others are waiting in the lobby."

After finishing her meal, Leina and Kevin went down and see that Eric, John and Ivan are all packed waiting for them, but Risty is missing. "Wheres Risty?" She asked them.

"Risty has some business to take care of, so she won't be able to come with us." Eric sadly said.

Leina was sad that Risty is gone, but very happy that the boys is with her.

"So since we're all packed up, Lets go." Said John.

They left the inn then the town. They walk on the road continuing their journey to Gainos.

**Chapter End**

**Hope you all like and enjoyed this chapter. The songs "Halfway There" belongs to Big Time Rush, "What Makes you Beautiful" belongs to One Directon, and the last one is "My Love" by Westlife.**

**Read and Review.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3: Claudette, she got the power of thunder!**

A red hair woman is observing a room where Leina and the gang stayed in. "The previous guests have left, and the room is yet to be clean." Said the innkeeper with a nervous tone, the main reason why the innkeeper nervous is because he is in the presence of Claudette Vance the Thundercloud General, the eldest daughter of Count Earl Vance, the general of the Vance kingdom, and one of the most strongest warrior in the land.

"We aren't the kind of inn that a woman of your station would..." He didn't continue when Claudette gave him a hard glare. "M-make yourself at home." he quickly leave the room

Claudette went to one of the beds where Leina is slept in. "Where did you go Leina?" She asked herself.

She heard rumors that Leina is currently traveling with a group of entertainers, the town guards and her agents said the same thing. Apparently this group of boys recently become famous for their singing.

She have direct orders from the Count to bring Leina back at all cost, even if she has to bound and gagged her.

**With the gang**

The group is traveling down the road to Gainos. To beat boredom, they play games on their gadgets, Leina is enjoying the game 'Angry Birds'. "I love this game, these birds are cute." She said enjoying the app. Kevin and Ivan were playing Tekken in their PSP.

While the three is enjoying their game. Eric and John is on their guard, with John had a pepper spray and a tazer in his pockets, while Eric has a hunting rifle which he gladly bring along during their hiking.

"Those three should be on alert. We don't know if there's an ambush up ahead by bandits or worse." John complained since the three has been playing video games for hours.

"Chillax John. If there is something out there we'll be ready." Eric said to him.

After hours of walking, they notice that its getting dark, so they stop and started to set up a small camp, its a good thing they have things they need in their bags. Kevin, Eric and John went out to get some fire woods leaving Ivan and Leina to set up the tent. Ivan took out something from his bag. "Hey Leina." He said gaining her attention. "Check this out." He pull the lid and throws it, after a few second a huge tent emerges from the ground.

"What is that?" Asked Leina as she couldn't believe that something that big can fit inside something small.

"Tent in a Tube, set up a tent in just seconds. The tent big enough for ten people." Ivan answered. "And now I wish I know how to put it back in the tube." He muttered since he didn't bother to read the instructions.

After a few minutes, the other three return with some sticks and woods for the fire. After setting it up, Eric lit it with his lighter. They grab some instant noodles, canned food, bottled water and dried food products from their backpacks.

Lighter, Tent in a Tube, Ipad, PSP and of course the other technologies they mention from their world. All of this made Leina really wanted to go to their world, It'll be a new experience for her.

"So Leina, what's your plan once we get there?" Kevin asked as he gives her some beef jerky.

"I'm gonna find her, and give her this coin." She said showing them a gold coin, the same coin that Risty gave her, the one that has head on both side. "I owe her for helping me. Which is why I need to get stronger."

"We can help. We'll train together to get stronger." Kevin said gaining her attention. "We have some skills in fighting, I know karate and kung fu."

"Boxing and kick boxing." Eric stated as he boils some water for his cup noddles.

"Fencing and archery, those are my hobbies." John said.

"Capoeira and eskrima." Ivan happily said.

"Wow. I never thought that you boys know how to fight." Said Leina as they didn't tell her about their skills.

"Well, as you know, rich people are always targeted by thieves and people who wants to kidnap and hold for ransom." Said Kevin. Leina nod in agreement since it make sense.

"What is karate and the others that you all mention? Just how skilled are you?" Ask Leina as she wants to know how good they are.

"Karate, kung fu and capoeira all involves hand to hand combat. I know a few moves in kung fu, mostly defensive and how to counter, and I'm good with karate, not as good as my sisters, but its good." Kevin explained.

"I won five times in a row in boxing match." Eric said with some pride.

"I'm good with fencing." John tell her.

"My dad taught me capoeira and my mother taught me eskrima."Ivan said, eating some corned beef.

"Can we spar Kevin?" Asked Leina wanting to see the way they fight.

"Yeah! Sure thing."Kevin accepted.

The two stand a few meters as they prepared to spar but Ivan suddenly said."Hey look! Mushrooms." Ivan pointed to some big mushrooms, he went to picked up one.

"Ivan don't. Remember the last time you eat mushrooms during camping last year." John warned.

"This is different. I'm totally sure this is edible." Ivan took a bite of it. "See! It doesn't..." He stops when he felt something odd. After a few seconds, he pukes like a waterfall.

John shook his head in annoyance, Kevin snickered, Leina giggled and Eric went to see if he's alright. The tattoo on Ivan's chest started to glow faintly, no one was able to see it because of his shirt.

"You okay?" Eric asked.

"Yeah! Yeah I'm okay." Ivan is feeling sick, but he's starting to feel better.

After the small commotion Kevin and Leina faced each other. "Ready?" Leina asks him, he replied with a nod and smile.

Leina charges at him with her sword which is still in a scabbard. As she about to hit Kevin, he quickly dodges and delivers kick to her right. She blocks his kick with her shield. Seeing his attack is blocked, Kevin strikes again with a roundhouse kick, Leina yet blocks it again but the force of the kick made her stumble a bit. She retaliates by attacking him with her sword, Kevin dodges all of her attacks.

Eric, John and Ivan were watching them spar and enjoying their meal. None of them know that they are being watch, that someone is an angel. She has blue hair, green eyes, wears a white camisole with a skirt, a pair of white gloves and a pair of steel plate leggings. Her name is Nanael. _"There's Leina. And who are those boys?" _She thought, she blushes at how handsome they are, until she remembers something. _"Wait a minute. They're the Holy Knights that Hachiel and the others been talking about." _She remembers the news about their arrival in heaven.

_**Flashback**_

_Nanael is relaxing on a cloud, half-asleep. She then saw Hachiel fly to her. "Hey Nanael, have you heard the news. The Holy Knights is here in the Continent." She said to Nanael._

_"Whats a Holy Knight?" She asked._

_Hachiel just look at her with disbelief. "Seriously Nanael, you've got to stop sleeping and start listening during lecture." She reprimanded her and then continue. "As for your question, a Holy Knights are warriors who has granted with holy power from the gods themselves." She explained. She made a book appear and show the images of some tatoo to her "They have a special runes called the 'Sacred Runes' that grants them the power of strength, speed, to heal and purify, and wings to fly." She paused letting Nanael learn the information.  
_

_"And there are four runes; The Sword, The Shield, The Knowledge and The Heart. Each of these has different special abilities." Turning a few pages, images magically appears on the page, showing four boys. "As you can see, they are the Holy Knights." She show her the boys.  
_

_"Wow. So its a big deal then."_

_"Its a VERY big deal. They're going to be the saviors of this world. Protecting it from the great evil that is about to come." Hachiel said in a very serious tone._

_**Flashback End**_

Nanael was curious and wanted to know more about these boys, so she approaches them. "Hello." She said in a cheery tone.

Alerted to her presence Eric aim his hunting rifle and John readies his bow and arrow. They were surprise (Except for Leina) when they saw that it was an angel. "An angel?!" The boys said, surprised that they never thought they would meet one.

Ivan walks up to her and held out his hand. Not sure what he was doing, Nanael did what he did and held out her hand. Ivan grabs her hand and starts shaking it. "I'm shaking hands with an angel! Take a picture!" He said excitedly. "I'm Ivan Emanuel by the way."

"Kevin C. Ridgewell."

"Eric Hassleberry."

"John P. Truesdale."

Kevin, Eric and John introduces themselves then started taking pictures with their Ipad. "I'm Nanael." Nanael look at the things they hold with curiosity. "What is that?" She asks them.

"This. Is called an Ipad." John shows her his Ipad, he would tell her all about the it but decided not to, since it will confuse her. So he'll just tell her that it can take pictures and videos. "We can take pictures with these and record videos."

"Yeah. Here, have a look." Kevin said as he shows her a picture of her and Ivan.

Seeing the picture Nanael was amazed. "Wow! Where can you get one of these?" She asks them.

"You're not gonna believe us, if we tell you." Said Kevin.

"It's okay, tell me. I'm really want to know." Said Nanael.

The boys began to tell her all about them, about their world, the technologies and how they got here. Nanael however remember that their world was mention during class in heaven. _"Wait, didn't we have a lecture about the other worlds. I must've fell asleep again on that one."_ Nanael thought as she really needs to stop dozing off when it comes to class and important discussion.

"By the way. What do you all angels do?" Eric asks her.

"A lot of things. But most important is to maintain and supervise the Queen's blade tournament." Nanael answered. "I have a book containing info of potential participants in the Queen's Blade around continent, I can give you information if you want."

After she said this, Leina then asks her. "Is there anything on Risty?"

"Let me see. "Flipping a few pages, Nanael found the info on Risty. "Here it is, Risty the Benevolent Bandit of the Wild. She haven't fought in Queen's Blade yet."

"Do you have any info on Echidna?" Ivan asked her.

Seconds of searching, Nanael now tells them. "Echidna the Veteran Mercenary. She comes from tribe called the Wild Elves, She have a 500 years of combat experience, founded and lead the Assassins of the Fang, and she is a strong candidate to be a queen, but she has no interest in it."

She then tell them the other strong candidate. Cattleya the Weapons Smith, Alleyne the Combat Instructor, Ymir the Iron Princess. "And there's Claudette Vance the Thunder Cloud General."

Kevin notices the last name and wonders if she and Leina are related.

Ivan take some chocolate, graham crackers and marshmallows out of his backpack. "Hey. Who wants some smores?" He asked them.

"Smores? What is that?" Nanael asked, as she is unfamiliar of that.

"Our favorite snack for camping." Ivan replied as he begins roasting some marshmallows. Kevin, Eric and John also started roasting some. Leina and Nanael watches them making it, the smores they make does look tasty.

After a few minutes, they finished making they started eating. Leina and Nanael take their first bite."Mmmh! This taste good." Leina compliments.

"This is so delicious." Nanael munches more smores.

"Glad you two liked it." Kevin said.

"Sitting by the fire, eating smores, watching the stars. The only thing missing is telling some jokes or a funny story." John said.

"I got good one." Ivan said as he tell them his jokes, they take turns telling funny stories or jokes. Leina laugh at some of it, since most of their stories doesn't make sense to her or she doesn't understand most of it.

While Eric is telling a story, Kevin sat next to Leina asked her something. "By the way Leina. Are you related to this Claudette Vance?"

"Yes, although not fully related, we're half-sisters." She answers.

Kevin notices the sad look on her face. "Sister issues?" He guessed.

"You can say that. It's rather complicated." Leina said.

"Sorry that I asked."

"It's alright."

John looked at his watch and saw that it was 9:41. "We should get some sleep now. We have a long walk tomorrow." John said as he went inside the tent to sleep.

"He's right. We don't want to suddenly fall asleep while walking along the way." Eric added.

"Goodnight." Said Leina as they went inside the huge tent.

Ivan took out his Iphone and plays a music. "I almost forgot. Campfire song." Ivan said.

"I'm too tired to sing." Eric said yawning. "just wanted a good night sleep."

"Oh. I'll play fireflies then."

"Is it one of your songs?" Leina asked him.

"No, the one who sing this is Owl Town. It's kinda soothing. It helps me sleep." He said as he plays it and sing along.

**You would not believe your eyes**  
**If ten million fireflies**  
**Lit up the world as I fell asleep**  
**'Cause they'd fill the open air**  
**And leave tear drops everywhere**  
**You'd think me rude**  
**But I would just stand and stare**

**I'd like to make myself believe**  
**That planet Earth turns slowly**  
**It's hard to say that I'd rather stay awake when I'm asleep**  
**'Cause everything is never as it seems**

**'Cause I'd get a thousand hugs**  
**From ten thousand lightning bugs**  
**As they tried to teach me how to dance**  
**A foxtrot above my head**  
**A sock hop beneath my bed**  
**The disco ball is just hanging by a thread**

"Wow, so what do call this one? mini Ipad." Nanael said.

"In a way, yes. It's called an Iphone." John stated as he closed his eyes and falls asleep.

**I'd like to make myself believe**  
**That planet Earth turns slowly**  
**It's hard to say that I'd rather stay awake when I'm asleep**  
**'Cause everything is never as it seems**

**Leave my door open just a crack**  
**'Cause I feel like such an insomniac**  
**Why do I tire of counting sheep?**  
**When I'm far too tired to fall asleep**

**To ten million fireflies**  
**I'm weird 'cause I hate goodbyes**  
**I got misty eyes as they said farewell**  
**But I'll know where several are**  
**If my dreams get real bizarre**  
**'Cause I saved a few and I keep them in a jar**

Nanael liked the song and started singing with Ivan.

**I'd like to make myself believe**  
**That planet Earth turns slowly**  
**It's hard to say that I'd rather stay awake when I'm asleep**  
**'Cause everything is never as it seems**

**I'd like to make myself believe**  
**That planet Earth turns slowly**  
**It's hard to say that I'd rather stay awake when I'm asleep**  
**'Cause everything is never as it seems**

**I'd like to make myself believe**  
**That planet Earth turns slowly**  
**It's hard to say that I'd rather stay awake when I'm asleep**  
**Because my dreams are bursting at the seams**

After the song ended, Ivan fell asleep like the others inside the tent. All except for Nanael, She went to examine the runes, she take a look at Kevin and Eric's hand where the runes is, she spotted the rune on John's forehead, she went to Ivan and lift up his shirt, there she saw the runes on his chest. She now knows; Kevin had the runes of The Sword, Eric got the runes of The Shield, the runes of The Knowledge for John, and Ivan had the runes of The Heart.

After examining the runes she went to sleep, satisfied that she now knows who had the specific runes.

**Morning**

The gang woke up and begins packing things up. Ivan manages to put the tent back in its container, with the help from Eric. After a quick breakfast the group was ready to move on, they stopped on their tracks when they notice someone in the morning fog. The fog clears to reveal a woman with red hair, wearing a black cape, and a crown thing on her head. "Wait! Is that..." Kevin said recognizing her.

"Claudette." Leina finished.

"Leina! Return home at once!" She said in a commanding harsh tone.

Eric steps in front of Leina. "Hey! You can't talk to our friend like that!" He shouted, not liking the way she talks to Leina.

Claudette just glares at him with an annoyed look on her face. "Step aside peasant! This doesn't concern you."

"Peasant! Oh you're gonna get it you..." Kevin and John grab hold of his arms, making sure that he doesn't get near Claudette.

"So is this group you're traveling with? A group dirty commoners?" She said.

"Hey! We're not dirty!" Ivan retorts.

Leina steps forward and draws her sword. "They're not dirty commoners, they're my friends. And I'm not coming back!" She charges forward.

Claudette effortlessly block her attack with her sword. She pushed Leina back and ready to strike her, but Kevin rushes in and blocks her attack with his shield. "Woah! Hey! Wait, can we just talk about this?" Kevin tries to reason.

"Kevin." Leina said gaining his attention. "This is my fight. Please understand."

Kevin turns to Claudette, then looks at her again. "Okay. Be careful." He steps back from the fight.

The boys then heard Nanael chuckle, John became suspicious of this. "You brought her here, didn't you?! " He said.

"Maybe. This is what I've been waiting for. A fight." She said as began to make some kind of barrier. "Ye fighters who seek to enters the Queen's Blade, may bear witness to your competition. On this side we have Claudette the Thundercloud General, and on the other is Leina the Wandering Warrior. Let the tournament begin!" After she said this. The two fighter is now being broadcast throughout the Continent.

"Wow! So this is how they do it." Eric said looking at the orbs.

"This is so cool!" Said Ivan waving his hand for the orbs.

"Ivan. Those things are focused on the fight." John said as they turn their attention to the two women.

Claudette starts to walk away. "We'll fight again Leina. When there is no angel around." She didn't go far as she blocks an oncoming attack.

The one who attacked her is Leina. "We're not finished yet!" She attacks Claudette, who just keeps parrying all of her blows.

_"This is not right. If I beat her, she'll be humiliated in front of everyone in the entire Continent." _Claudette thought as she keeps on defending herself from her little sister's attacks.

"Fight back already!" Leina shouted, angry that Claudette isn't attacking.

"Why are you doing this! Why is it always about me? Why are you so insist in protecting my honor?" She keep on swinging her sword.

Claudette had enough of this and use her special attack, her sword started to glow and lightning appears. Leina was pushed back by the Thunder Clap.

The boys were surprised by what happened. "What the heck is that?!" Asked a shocked Kevin.

"I'm starting to know why she is called the 'Thundercloud General'." Stated John.

"You mean, she can use magic? A lightning spell or something?" Ivan asked John who nod.

"We got to do something!" Said Eric as he made his way to help Leina.

Nanael flew in front of them. "This is there fight, a fight between sisters. You'll only get in the way."

After she said this, the only thing the boys can do is watch them, worried that something bad might happen to Leina.

Claudette swung her sword at Leina who blocks it with her shield, but the impact was enough to send her crashing to a tree. She then walks up to her."You think this is about you?! I'm doing this for the Vance's name! You'll never grow up with that naive attitude of yours!" She spat. "Thunderclap Strike!" She shot lightning at her.

Leina screams in pain as she is being electrocuted. "I-I'm n-no-not finis..." she fell to the ground. She lost, Claudette had won.

"Looks like the winner is Claudette." Nanael announced.

"LEINA!" Kevin went to her side, cradling her in his arms. "Leina! are you okay?!"

"I-I'm okay." she said weakly.

Claudette was just a few feet from them. "Step aside." She ordered.

Kevin lay her down, stands up and unsheathe his sword. "NO!" He said pointing his sword at Claudette. "You will not lay a finger her! You have go through me to get to her."

"Kevin, are you NUTS!?" John shouts, couldn't believe what was he doing.

Leina who is half conscious shouts out to him. "Kevin, don't do it! She's too strong." She sat up with the help from John and Ivan. "If you fight her, you'll might get hurt or killed. Your family, friends and even your fans will be devastated if that happened." Reasoned Leina, not wanted to see her friends get hurt.

Kevin looks back at her with a smile. "I know what you're saying Leina." He turns to face Claudette. "But I'm not gonna let her take you away and get you locked up in some tower." Kevin said with determination.

"I'm with Kevin here." Eric went to Kevin's side and readies his sword. "You won't get stronger and find Risty if you let her win."

Leina think about it and agrees. "Just be careful."

The two turn their attention to Claudette. "I know that this is a family business. But if you're forcing Leina against her will, we'll make it our business."Kevin said.

"Leina is our friend, and as friends we support and help one another." Stated Eric.

Claudette just glares at them. "Foolish boys. You'll pay for your insolence."

"Better than just standing and watch our friend being dragged against her will." Eric shot back.

"And we're not backing down!" Said Kevin with determination. The Sacred Runes on Kevin and Eric hand started to glow faintly. No one notices this except Nanael.

_"The Sacred Runes! Its activated, this is so going to be interesting." _Nanael thought when she saw the runes.

Kevin charges at Claudette with a surprising speed, their swords clashes. Claudette pushes him back and attacks him, Kevin blocks her attacks with his shield. She then saw an opening and attempts to cut him down.

Her attack didn't make it as Eric defends his friend by blocking her with his sword. She then uses the Thunder Clap Strike to do some damage to them, the two boys quickly dodges it.

Kevin and Eric then counter attacked, they attack her with kicks, sword swings and thrusts with perfect sync, forcing Claudette on a defensive.

"How are doing this?! Where did you get this strength?!" She asked furiously as she hard time blocking all of their attacks, they hit hard and they're just too fast.

"Friendship?" Replied Kevin as he was wondering about that himself. _"This is so weird. I may good at fighting but not THIS good, especially with a sword."_

However, Claudette didn't like the answer. "Friendship? Weak! True strength comes from pure determination!" She swung her sword at Kevin, who blocks it with his shield.

Eric came charging from her right, She pushed Kevin back and parries his attack. "That's your strength! Ours came not just from determination but also from the love and support of our friends, family and people we care about!" Eric said as he prepares for her counter attack.

"Me and my friends have achieved a lot because it." Kevin rushes at her and thrust his sword, Claudette manages stop it with her sword. "Family should always support each other and respects their decisions. And by taking Leina home by force when she wanted to have freedom and adventure. That just prove that you're a terrible sister!"

The spectators was amazed by this. "I know you said you're all skilled, but I never thought you guys would be this skilled enough to match my sister." Leina said to John.

John didn't answer her as he was focus on the fight, notices that something is strange. _"What is happening? Kevin and Eric never move that fast before. And they never use sword in their life, and now they wield it like a pro." _John thought.

"Wow! This is so awesome!" Ivan said.

_"This is so amazing! I get to see the Holy Knights in_ _action, I can't wait to tell Hachiel and the others."_ Nanael thought as she can imagine the look on their faces.

Echidna is watching them from afar. _"Those boys are getting more interesting."_ She thought, It was very rare for boys like them to possessed that kind of strength.

All of them completely forgot that the broadcasting orb is still recording, showing the fight to the people of the Continent.

* * *

Risty was watching the whole thing. "Unbelievable! I never knew those boys can fight, let alone strong enough to hold their own against Claudette." She said to herself, observing them.

* * *

Two women were watching the orb. One has a long black hair with a headband and wears a traditional shrine priestess attire, and the other one has light purple hair and wears a provocative dark purple ninja outfit.

"Woah. Are you watching this, Lady Tomoe?" Asked the kunoichi.

"Indeed I am Shizuka." Replied Shrine priestess. "Those two have great skills."

* * *

Queen Aldra was watching the boys with interest. Watching the two fight the Thundercloud General with ease. She was thinking that they could be a useful asset against the Vance territory, and now planning on making them join her side.

* * *

Claudette uses Thunder Clap again shooting lightning in different directions hoping to hit two of them, Kevin and Eric dodges all of her attacks. A stray lightning almost hit Leina and Ivan, forcing the three to back off near the edge of a cliff.

"WOAH! That was close!" A lightning shot hit the ground near Ivan, creating lots of cracks.

Claudette, Kevin and Eric are all tired out from the fight. "You boys amazed me with your skills. May I know your names?" She asked them.

"Kevin C. Ridgewell."

"Eric Hassleberry."

"I'm John P. Truesdale."

"And I'm Ivan Emanuel."

"And together, we're called 'Swift Tide'." Kevin boasted.

"Swift Tide? That's an odd name for a group. Are you boys warriors?" She asked. In her entire life, very few could match her in strength and fighting. This is the first time she fought some boys with incredible strength.

"No." Kevin replied. " We're just a very famous boy band where we came from."

"Yeah. We sing and dance for the crowds and hot girls." Eric added.

"You are all entertainers then?" Claudette just doubt their answers, she beginning to think they are lying since no entertainers learn to fight.

"You can say that." Eric said. "Leina liked our company, which is why she's traveling with us. "

"Leina wanted to travel the world, have an amazing adventure and get stronger. As friends we supports her." Kevin said with determination. "Leina loved you, as a sister you should respect her choices."

"He's right! Family should always respects the decisions of other, no matter how dumb or dangerous it is!" Ivan shouted.

"You don't have to worry, we can protect her. That's what friends do." John said.

"Guys."Leina was touched by what they said.

After a few seconds, Claudette give them an answer. "You are right, Leina always wanted to go on adventures." Kevin and Eric lowered their swords thinking that she's letting them go, sadly she's not finished. "But my duty to the Vance Family comes first and therefore I will take her back."

The two raised their swords ready to fight, John and Ivan stood in front of Leina. She continued. "I admire your determinations and don't worry, I won't kill you, I'll just knock you all out unconscious."

Before she could move to attack, a dart hit her in the rear, she pulled it and looked at John who is holding a wooden tube. "Why didn't I did that earlier." He said to himself.

"Why you..." Claudette's vision is getting blurry and her body starting to feel numb, the next thing that happened, she fell to the ground, sleeping.

"What did you do?" Leina asked John.

"I just hit her with a tranquilizer dart. She'll be out for a few hours." John said.

Before Leina can say anything, they heard rock crumbling. The cliff collapses with Leina, John and Ivan falling to the abyss.

Acting fast Kevin and Eric went to help them, Kevin manages to grabbed Leina and John's hand, While Eric grabbed Ivan's shirt.

"I got you buddy!" Eric quickly pulled Ivan from the edge of the cliff.

Unfortunately for Kevin, the ground under him starting to break. "No no no NOOO!" Kevin screamed as he, Leina and John fall down below.

"KEVIN!" Eric shouted as he tried to grab Kevin's foot, but he wasn't fast enough. He saw them splashes in the raging river at the bottom. Eric and Ivan saw them being drifted away by the current.

"Oh man, oh man, what should we DO!" Ivan panicked until he got an idea. He took something out of his backpack, he pulled the chord attached to it, in the matter of seconds it turn into a inflatable rubber raft. "C'mon Eric, lets help them!" He said as he prepares to jump of the cliff with the raft.

Eric quickly grabbed his arm stopping him. "Let's help them WITHOUT jumping of a cliff."

"Oh! Sorry."

Looking down, Eric saw them floating farther. "Come on! We'll be able to save them if we hurry."

They started running until Ivan notices Claudette. "Wait! How about her? Should we leave her there?" Ivan said, pointing at Claudette who is unconscious.

"She'll be awake in a few hours, she'll be okay." Eric assured him.

Not wasting anymore time, the two boys grabbed their belongings and headed towards the far end, hoping that they're okay.

Nanael witnessed it all, satisfied to see the Holy Knights in action. She turn and saw that the Queen's Blade broadcasting orb is still on, panicking she quickly turn them off. _"I really hope those boys are okay"_ She thought as she fly away.

**Chapter End**

**Here it is, the third chapter, hope you all enjoy it. The song 'Fireflies' belongs to Owl City.  
**

**Owl Town is just a parody of Owl City.**

**I made some changes for the boys attire. Sorry that I didn't put this list on the first chapter.  
**

**Kevin: Green hiking jacket with yellow shirt underneath, blue jeans and ****black ****nike shoes.**

**Eric: Red shirt, brown hiking vest, camo pants and black combat boots.**

**John: Grey shirt, blue hoodie, black skinny jeans and brown hiking shoes.**

**Ivan: Green long sleeve shirt, dark blue baggy pants and brown sandals.**

**Made some links in my profile for their face and hair style, go check it out.**


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4: Walk like an Amaran.**

Echidna is at bottom of the ravine, searching for Leina, Kevin and John. "So this is where they took off." She said to herself, examining the footprints on the ground which belongs to Eric and Ivan, no doubt trying to save their friends with that strange yellow raft she never seen before.

Her snake returned to her, she crouches down to see if her pet got something. "So you can't sense their scent any further." She said as she stood up as the snake slithered back in its place; an underwear. She looks at the other end of the river. "We shouldn't get too discouraged, its likely that those three are still alive." She said to her pet snake. "Lets just hope that Eric and Ivan manages to catch up and save them."

**Ruins of the Amaran Kingdom**

Leina is dressed in a different clothing and lying on what appears to be some kind of altar, a woman is casting a spell or enchantment. The woman has black hair that reaches her shoulders and blue eyes, she wears an Egyptian style outfit, an elegant head golden headpiece with a cobra in its center, a jeweled breast plate that reaches only midway through her bust, she wears a striped panties below a cloth in her front and her arms are wrap with a white bandages. This woman is Menace, the Princess of Amara, some known her as the Ancient Princess.

After performing the Enslavement Spell, Melona appears. "Hello Menace, what cha doing." Melona asked.

"Making obedient slaves." Menace replied.

Melona went up to the altar and immediatley recognized Leina. "Hey! Its the whiny wench! Where did you find her?" She then realizes something. "Did you also found two boys with her?" She asked as she remembered watching the Queen's Blade orbs were it shows Leina, Kevin and John falling in the abyss.

It was Setra, Menace's living magic scepter spoked up, gaining Melona's attention. "Yes. I found them floating in the river, I would left those boys behind, but I figure that Mistress Menace would love to have male servants." Setra told her.

Melona turns to Menace. "So did you used that slave spell of yours to turn them in servants?" She asked, as she is planning on getting her revenge on Leina by stealing her boys.

"I did." Menace replied. "But for some reason, my Enslavement Spell isn't working on the two boys." She casts the spell five times already and each for those attempts, the dark spirits seemed to not want to enter their bodies, and the few that tried ends in being destroyed by some unknown force when they touch the boys.

"Really. where are they now?" Asked Melona.

'In the guest room. I was planning in convincing them once they're fully conscious." Menace said, there are many ways for people to become her faithful servant. When she take a good look on Kevin and John she saw how very handsome they are, when the Enslavement Spell isn't working she gives up on the spell and plans on different approach, by promising them wealth or make them her servants by force.

"Guest we have to wait for them to awake then."

**In the middle of the desert**

Tomoe and Shizuka is wandering through the desert, trying to find civilization, oasis, a well, anything that will shelter them from the raging heat and get a refreshing drink. "It's SOOOO hot!" Shizuka whined.

"Just bear with it Shizuka. It won't be long until we find a place to rest." Tomoe said to her ninja friend.

Before she could say any further, they heard two boys talking. "Are you sure we're going the right way. I don't know why the GPS is pointing in that direction, I thought they're being drifted by the river."

"I know, but chances are, someone must've found them in the river and take them to their place."

The two women heard the familiar voices, they went over the dune and saw two boys, each carrying two backpacks.

"Eric and Ivan." Tomoe said, remembering the boys from the broadcasting orb.

"So what should we do?" Shizuka asked her.

"Go and see if we can help." Tomoe replied as she went to the boys. "Hello there!" She shouted

Eric and Ivan turns to look at person who called out to them. "Yes! Desert people that we can ask directions." Ivan said.

"Um Ivan. These people doesn't look like desert people. Their garb looks more like japanese than desert clothes." Eric said, recognizing the Japanese shrine priestess outfit. He also saw the sword on her back, which means she's a fighter.

"Really?!" Ivan take a closer look at her. "Oh, you're right. And that one looks like the kunoichis from all the ninja movies." Tomoe and Shizuka were confused by the word 'Movie'.

Eric went to introduce themselves. "Hi, I'm Eric Hassleberry, and this is-"

"Ivan Emanuel." Tomoe Finished. "We already know who you boys are. We saw you and that boy Kevin fought Claudette on Queen's Blade orb."

"My name is Tomoe and this is Shizuka." she said.

"Its nice to meet you two." Ivan greeted as they shake hands.

"So everyone in this country saw our fight?" Eric asked, Tomoe gave a nod for a reply.

"Wow! That means we're famous." Ivan said. "Sweet! We've been here for a few days and we're already popular."

Shizuka was amused by his enthusiasm. "No kidding. I heard a lot about Claudette the Thundercloud General, that she's one of the strongest warriors in this continet. And the fact you and Kevin fought Claudette to a stalemate, is reason enough to gain fame." She said as she is interested in the boys.

"So anyway." Tomoe said changing the subject. "Where are you boys going? I thought you're looking for your friends near the river." She said as she saw what happened.

Eric show them the GPS gadget. "We are. Until this GPS is pointing in that direction where our friends are." Eric said, pointing the way. "My guest is that someone saw them floating in the river and take them there. I hope they're okay."

Tomoe and Shizuka were curious about this GPS thing in his hand. "GPS? What is that." Shizuka asked as she has no idea what that is.

"Global Positioning System." Eric answered, he went on and explains it function, he shows them his and Ivan's watch and said that in contains a tracker chip, in case they got lost or someone got lost, they can use the device to find their friend or find a way back home.

Due to the fact that there is no satellite in this world resulting in the GPS can't mapped the Continent, therefore Eric is using its second function as a compass like tracker were it will point to the direction where the signal from the tracker chip is coming from, So Eric just tell them about the second function.

The two women are amazed by their gadget since they never heard about it before, they think just how useful to them the GPS, since they always got lost, a lot.

"Hey. Do you mind if we can tag along." Shizuka asked as she has a dozens of question to asked them. Tomoe was curious too about the boys and wanted to travel with them.

"Sure thing." Eric replied.

"Yeah, and maybe you can show me one of those ninja moves." Ivan said excitedly.

"If you don't mind, do you have any drinks? I'm dying of thirst here." Shizuka said, very dehydrated.

Eric grabbed a bottle with a blue liquid inside from his bag. "Here, this will do it." He said as he hand out the drink.

"What is it." Shizuka asked, curious about drink he was giving her.

"Its Gatorade, it's a sports drink, its great in quenching your thirst during a very hot weather. Try it."

Accepting the drink, Shizuka first take a small sip, once she tasted it, she then take three big gulp."Where did you get this, it taste good."

"In a place you'll find it hard to believe." Eric said as they continued their journey.

* * *

The group has been traveling for hours now, during walking they talked and they learned alot from each other. Eric and Ivan learned that Tomoe and Shizuka from a land known as Hinomoto, a place that is very similar to Japan in their world.

They also learned that Tomoe is a Shrine Priestess from the Masakado Shrine, she tells them the tragic event days ago were the Kouma ninjas attacked the shrine, she is the only on left, she suspected the culprit behind the attack are the corrupted officials in the royal court, she was given a quest by the Head Priestess to participate in the Queen's Blade tournament and to become queen so she can rid the country of corruption.

And then there's Shizuka, surprisingly, she's used to be a member of Kouma ninjas, the same group who attacked the shrine, she defected from the group though which is fortunate, she and Tomoe became good friends after her defection.

Tomoe and Shizuka also get to know more about the boys, the boys explained that they comes from a different world, a world with technologies far advance then there own. Naturally both Tomoe and Shizuka were skeptic about it but that change when they showed them the advance technologies like the PSP,Ipad, stereo and an Iphone which Ivan used to take a selfie with the two warrior women, they even show them videos were they saw airplane and cars. They also told them about their life as a boyband were they are very famous for their talent in singing.

Then went to explained how they got here, and the events from there on out. "So you four have been hiking on the mountains and you found this 'military experimental teleporter'." Shizuka said.

"And this 'machine' is activated and you've been accidentally get sucked in and sent here." Tomoe finished, amazed by everything they said, even this teleporter prove powerful to create a passageway between their world and the Continent.

"You got that right." Eric said.

"You said you have millions of admires and fans because of your talents. I wanted to hear what kind of music you guys sing." Shizuka said very curious as to how good they are.

"We'll always sing together, other with different tones in singing." Eric stated. "But we can do solos and duets."

"Oh! I know what song to sing."Ivan said as he is the first one to sing.

**For you I'd write a symphony**

**I'd tell the violin it's time to sink or swim**

**Watch me play for ya**

**For you and me, I'd be running a thousand miles**

**Just get to where you are**

**Step to the beat of my heart**

**I don't need a whole lot**

**But for you I need, I'd rather give you the world**

**Or we can share mine**

**I know I won't be the first one**

**Giving you all this attention**

**Baby, listen**

**I just need somebody to love**

**I, I don't need too much**

**Just somebody to love**

**Somebody to love**

**I don't need nothing else, I promise, girl, I swear**

**I just need somebody to love**

**I need somebody**

**I, I need somebody**

**I need somebody**

**I, I need somebody to love**

**Everyday I'd bring sun around**

**I'll sweep away the clouds**

**Smile for me**

**I would take every second, every single time**

**Spend it like my last dime**

**Step to the beat of my heart**

**I don't need a whole lot**

**But for you I need, I'd rather give you the world**

**Or we can share mine**

**I know I won't be the first one**

**Giving you all this attention**

**Baby, listen**

**I just need somebody to love**

**I, I don't need too much**

**Just somebody to love**

**Somebody to love**

**I don't need nothing else, I promise, girl, I swear**

**I just need somebody to love**

**I need somebody**

**I, I need somebody**

**I need somebody**

**I, I need somebody to love**

**I need somebody**

**I, I need somebody**

**I need somebody**

**I, I need somebody to love**

**And you can have it all**

**Anything you want**

**I can bring, give you the finer things, yeah**

**But what I really want, I can't find 'cause**

**Money can't find me somebody to love, oh**

**Find me somebody to love, oh**

**I need somebody to love, yeah**

**I, I don't need too much**

**Just somebody to love**

**Somebody to love**

**I don't need nothing else, I promise, girl, I swear**

**I just need somebody to love**

**I need somebody**

**I, I need somebody**

**I need somebody**

**I, I need somebody**

**I need somebody**

**I, I need somebody**

**I need somebody**

**I, I need somebody**

**I need somebody**

**I need somebody**

**I need somebody**

**I need somebody**

**I need somebody to love**

**Is she out there? Is she out there?**

**Is she out there? Is she out there?**

**I just need somebody to love**

Once they've finished, Tomoe clapped her hands. "That was amazing"

"I'm impressed." Shizuka said never hear anything liked that before, she liked the way they sing and the lyrics is simply awesome.

"Glad you two liked it." Ivan said.

"And that's just the tip of the iceburg." Eric stated, which makes the two women think that they have many other songs, Shizuka wanted to hear more of it.

When they get on top of dunes, they saw a huge ruins of an ancient civilization. Eric's GPS is pointing on the ruins which means their friends is in those ruins. "They're in there? That can't be right." Eric said out loud, finding it hard to believe someone would live in a ruins.

"Maybe the people who rescued your friends lives their." Tomoe said to him.

"Guess we'll have to find out." Eric said, unsure of it.

They walked through the ruins trying to find their friends, but the place is obviously deserted. "Um. Guys, I think there's something wrong with those cloud." Ivan pointed to the sky, unnatural dark cloud is covering the sky.

"Be careful! I sense a wicked presence here." Tomoe warned. "Quickly! We must..." Tomoe was interrupted when a strong sandstorm suddenly started, blowing Shizuka, Eric and Ivan away.

"Shizuka!" Tomoe cried out when she saw them blown away, she couldn't do anything because of the sandstorm, she suddenly sense someone and quickly turned to the direction the presence was, she saw Leina standing on top of a ruined statue, she is surrounded by a strange and evil aura. "It's that Leina?! Her aura is the same as the sandstorm." Tomoe said to herself.

"Kneel before the power of Amara if you wish to live." She said as she draw her sword and charges at Tomoe.

**With Kevin and John**

Kevin opened his eyes and scanned the room, she saw John laying on a bed. "Hey John. You're awake?" He said to him.

Hearing Kevin's voice, John groaned and slowly wake up. "I am now." He replied. "Man that was a nasty fall." He hold his head to feel if there's any injury, thankfully he's fine.

Kevin sat up and takes a good look in the room. "Where are we?" He asked.

"Hello?" John called out. He then saw the ancient Egyptian like writings in the wall. "Egypt? We're in Egypt?!" He touched the writings, He and Kevin didn't notice the Runes on John's head are started to glow faintly

"So you're saying we're back in our world?" Kevin asked as he observed the room, surely enough the room is filled Egyptian hieroglyphics.

"No, we're not. We're still in the Continent." He said as he reads the writings. "This place is called the Kingdom of Amara." He said as he continues reading. "Now this is an interesting history, according to this writings; the Kingdom of Amara was destroyed thousands of years ago. The princess, Menace is destine to inherit the throne, but the princess was too distracted by her luxurious lifestyle, leaving all the politics and responsibilities to her adviser named Anarista her loyal vassal. But Anarista is a spy from a neighboring country, Menace was too gullible to fall for her tricks and by the enemy attacked, it was all too late, Anarista quickly joined the enemy and kills all the citizens of Amara. Menace suffers an untimely death."

"Wow. I didn't know you can read this writings." Kevin said as he didn't know that John can read ancient Egyptian Hieroglyphics.

John thought it was strange too since he didn't studied anything Egyptian before.

Before he could say anything the door opened and a girl in a pink dress entered with a tray of food. "Have any sweet dreams?" She said as she places the tray on a small table near them. The girl in question wears a very provocative pink outfit, she has pink hair and blue eyes, but what caught the boy's attention was the rabbit ears, and the hair in a shape of a hand covered her breast. "My name's Melona." She said. "And you don't have to tell me your names. Everyone already know who you boys are."

"Wait, what? How?"

"Your fight with Claudette was broadcasted." Melona answered. "You're pretty famous now."

"Wow. We became famous just by fighting Claudette." Kevin said. "Well that escalated quickly, I mean, we didn't even win."

"No man has ever fought Claudette and live. You may not win but you did fight her to a stalemate. That's enough to gain some fame." Melona stated.

"Okay. Thats sound reason enough." John said.

"You know, I can't help but ask; Whats with the bunny ears?" Kevin asked.

"My what?"

"Those things on your head." He said pointing at her head.

"Oh you mean this, its my style."

John notices something odd about her. "Your ears seemed connected, and you kinda glow. What are you?"

"I'm a slime, I change forms. I was called the Protean Assassin."

"Change forms, can you give us a demonstration?" Kevin asked.

"Sure, why not." She transformed into a perfect replica of John. "Scared?" She even copied John's voice. She was expecting them to be scared since many people fear her, she didn't expect however that instead of frighten faces, they have amused smiles on their faces.

"That was incredible." John remarks.

Kevin was more impressed than John. "Oh man, that was awesome! You got an amazing power there."

This surprises Melona, no one has ever compliment her abilities before. "Um. Glad you like it."

Kevin then remembered something. "Leina! Where's Leina? Did your friends also found her?" Kevin asked her, very worried.

"You don't have to worry. Leina's fine." She lied since Leina is now Menace's slave. "She is with my friend. I'll take you two to her, follow me." She said as they exit the room.

Moments later they reached the throne room were they saw Menace laying on an Egyptian couch. "Oh! You all awake." She greeted, happy to see them. "I see that you two are doing fine."

"Yeah, thanks for asking." John said blushing at her outfit. "I'm John P. Truesdale."

"And I'm Kevin C. Ridgewell."

"I'm princess Menace the heir to the Amaran throne." She introduced.

The boys were surprised when they hear her name. "Wait a minute! Isn't princess Menace died thousands of years ago?" Kevin said out loud, remembering the story that John read on the wall.

"I did." Menace replied. "And I was resurrected , and now I am planning to restore the Amaran Kingdom to its former glory." She said in a dramatic villain like tone. "My kingdom was destroyed because I was betrayed, I'm enslaving people so it won't happen again. I already enslaved Leina with my spell."

"What!" Kevin cried.

"Wrong..." John muttered, this caught their attention. "You're doing it wrong! Do you really think your plan will work? Enslavement will just earn you more enemies!"

"But its necessary to..." She said until John cut her off.

"It'll end up in a rebellion and another Betrayal! Trust me, it will." John assured. "I read some bits of history of your kingdom, and I know for the fact that you were not betrayed." What John said surprising Menace. "Your 'faithful servant' Anarista didn't betray you, truth is that she was never loyal to you from the start, in fact she is a spy from another nation, you unintentionally let this happened, you're the reason why your kingdom fell."

After he said this, they can sense the dark aura from Menace. "Are you saying that it was MY fault that my kingdom was in ruins." She said in a dark tone.

Melona watches the drama from the sidelines, interested in what would happened next.

John gathers his strength and speaks up. "Yes! Think about it! Do you even at least did some of the responsibilities you're entrusted to?" He asked her.

This got Menace thinking, as much as she hate to admit it, he has a point, she didn't do most of her duties as royal princess and the future queen, she give all of those duties and responsibilities to her advisors, mainly Anarista. "Then what do you want me to do to gain servants and rebuild my kingdom if I'm not allowed to used enslavement?" She asked.

"It's not that hard but it's not easy either, find people who are WILLING to serve you, earn their trust. Start from the bottom, try to look out for enemy spies and focus on your responsibilities and your people's health, gather and manage your resources wisely." John advised. "It'll be a slow progress but it will be worth it."

"I'll think about." Menace said, although she got to admit, John had some a pretty good advices, maybe she can convince him to be her advisor.

Kevin then realizes something. "Wait! Where is Leina?"

"I think I know where she is." Melona said gaining everyone's attention. They turn to where Melona's looking at, they saw the Queen's Blade broadcasting orbs showing Leina fighting a woman in what appears to be a Japanese shrine priestess clothing.

After watching this, Kevin turned to Menace. "Okay can you please free Leina from your spell."

"There is only one way." She replied as she went to a chess, she took out a gold medallion. "Here. this is all you need, all you have to do is pressed this on her head or chest and it does all the rest." She hands him the medallion.

"Thanks, thank you very much. C'mon John, lets go!" He rushes towards the exits.

"Got to go. And remember what I said."John said as he exits the room.

Melona went to Menace' side. "They're an interesting bunch. Don't you think?" She said to Menace.

"They're sure are." Menace replied.

"I liked the blonde one, what do you think?"

"I think I possibly found my new king." She reply.

Kevin and John were running through the halls finding Leina. When they take a left turn, they accidentally bumped into someone, they identify that it was the same woman who fought Leina accompanied by Nanael. "Kevin and John!" She said.

"Sorry about, um, who are you?" John asked.

"I'm Tomoe. I already met your friends Eric and Ivan."

"They're here?! Where?" Kevin asked.

"We got separated by a sandstorm, my friend Shizuka is with them." She told them. "You don't have to worry, Shizuka is a skilled fighter."

"Well I hope they're alright."

**Shizuka, Eric and Ivan**

Shizuka was unconscious laying on the stone floor. Someone splashes some water on her face causing her to wake up. "Its working! Ivan, do that again." She isn't fully awake. Ivan has water in his palms and splashes on her face.

"I'm awake!" She said as he sat up. She looks around her surroundings. "How did we end up in here?"

"Don't know. We just woke up in here." Eric told her. "And we saw this thing groping you and saying things only a pervert could say." He points toward a tied up ornate black staff with a cat like head.

Shizuka look pissed when she heard that.

"So what now?" Ivan asked.

"We keep moving. And bring that stick thing." Shizuka said, with the staff giving an angry muffled voice.

Shizuka pick the staff up and removed the gag. "Alright talk. What is going in here?"

"And what did you do to Leina?" Eric asked since he heard the the scepter talking about Leina while he was toying with Shizuka.

"Alright I'll talk! And my name is Setra and I'm a living scepter by the way."

"Good! give us all the info we need, and a way out of here." Shizuka said with an intimidating voice.

* * *

The other group were walking carefully through the hallways, until John stepped on a stone tile that activated a trap, releasing giant boulders that rolling straight at them. "RUN!" Kevin shouted as they run like there's no tomorrow.

Tomoe spotted a alley that seemed large enough for them to fit in. "Take cover in there!" She said to the others.

Nanael was first to squeezed through the alley then John and then Tomoe. Kevin has to throw himself so he can fit in the alley, It's a tight squeeze.

Seeing the boulders rolled by, it reminds of a movie. "That trap is sure like one from Indiana Jones." Kevin remarks.

"Indiana Jones? Who's that?" Nanael asked.

"He's an adventurer. Fictional that is." Kevin replied.

"John, what do you think?" He asked but John didn't reply. Due to the tight spot and Kevin's back is in them, he can't look back to his friend. "John?"

The reason why John didn't answer is mostly because he and Tomoe had an accidental kiss. Because Kevin throw himself in to avoid the boulders, this resulted in Tomoe being pushed against John were their lips made contact. they're were so surprised that their brains is having a hard time processing what happened.

Soon enough they snapped from their shock, the two quickly pulled away from each other. "Uh. Sorry about that." John said.

"Don't blame yourself. It's just an accident." Tomoe assured him. Luckily for them, Kevin and Nanael didn't saw what happened.

Kevin notices that there are no longer any boulders rolling by. "Hey, I think the coast is clear." Kevin said as he got out of the tight spot.

The other followed after Kevin. "Just how many traps in this place?" Nanael asked since that is the fifth trap they encounter.

"We should be more careful, we might seriously get hurt if we're not careful." Tomoe said.

They continued on, hoping they are no traps in the way.

* * *

Back with Shizuka, Eric and Ivan. With them is Setra who's just finished telling them about Menace's story. "And now my mistress will restore the kingdom from the ashes." The living scepter finished.

"So she plans her kingdom by enslaving people. This won't last long." Shizuka remarks.

Setra got angry by what she said. "Hey! Don't you dare insult my mistress and her goals!"

"I agree with Shizuka here." Eric said gaining their attention. "Enslavement will earn you lots of enemies. She'll doomed her kingdom if she keeps putting everyone in a slave spell."

Their conversation was interrupted when Ivan activated a trap door on the floor, he fell inside and a splash is heard.

"Ivan!" Eric shouted as they went to looked down the trap to see if he's okay.

"OH NO! It's one of those traps with crocodiles or piranha!" Ivan shouted from below making Eric and Shizuka worry. "Oh wait! Pause alarm! They're dead, just skeletons of animals."

Eric and Shizuka sigh in relief knowing that he's fine.

"Guest you need to feed this animals everyday huh." Shizuka said to Setra.

"He's lucky that these animals has been dead for years." The scepter replies.

"Don't worry Ivan! I got some ropes." Eric said as he took some ropes from his backpack.

Soon enough Ivan was out of the crocodile trap, then carry on. It didn't take long before they got in a large room with a bridge were they reunite with some lost friends.

"Shizuka! I'm glad you're okay." Tomoe said.

"Kevin! John! Am I glad to see you." Eric said to them.

Their reunion was cut short when Leina appears from the other side of the bridge and is approaching them. "Leina! Are you okay?" Ivan asked as he approach her.

Tomoe quickly grabbed hold of his arm to prevent him from going further. "Ivan, don't! She's not the Leina you knew!

"She's right. Leina is been possessed." John said to him.

Kevin started walking towards Leina. "Don't worry. I got this."

"Kevin. Be careful." Tomoe said.

"We got your back." John added.

Kevin nods as he approaches Leina. "Leina. Its me Kevin."

"K-Kevin." Leina muttered.

"That's it Leina! Fight it!" Kevin yelled as he readied the medallion in his hand, he charges at her

The dark spirits gain full control of Leina again, making her attack Kevin. Kevin manages to dodged it, but he accidentally dropped the medallion were it fall in the water under the bridge.

"Aw come on!" Kevin whined as he look down in the water.

Leina who is trying to fight it, rushes at Kevin with the blade raised. Kevin saw this and quickly grabbed his shield block her attack.

"Okay! I need some help now!" Kevin shouted as he parry a sword thrust.

Tomoe went to help him while John jumped to the water below. "C'mon! That medallion is the only thing that can save Leina!" John told them.

"Go help him. I'll help Kevin and Tomoe." Shizuka said as she went to help. Eric and Ivan jumped in, trying to find the medallion.

"Wait! What should I do to help?" Nanael asked.

" You just float there and look pretty." Shizuka said as she uses a chain that is attached to her Kusari-gama to wrap Leina to immobilize her.

"That was cool." Kevin compliments.

The possessed Leina accidentally tripped crashing with Kevin, they are on the floor with Leina on top of him were their lips made contact.

Tomoe blushes at the awkward scene, this reminds her moments ago with John, Shizuka and Nanael chuckles although Nanael notices the Rune on Kevin's hand is start to glow, she knows what this means. Kevin blushes madly that this happened, he then felt some warm energy coming from his mouth.

Kevin immediately break the kiss and stood up. Leina screams as the dark spirits comes out from her body. the spirits fly around wildly like a bullet, making holes in the wall, some of them destroys the bridge causing Kevin and Leina to fall in the water below. Tomoe and Shizuka manages avoid the crumbling bridge.

"Are you all right?!" Tomoe asked them.

"Yeah! We're alright." John replied.

"Is Leina still possessed?" Eric asked.

"No. I don't know how but she manage to forced the spirits out from her body." Kevin said who didn't realize that it was his power as a Holy Knight that freed her from the spell.

They didn't notice however, is that a trapdoor at bottom opened, were it starts draining the water, and just their luck, water is pouring from the wall like they're being flushed down, it's like a toilet.

Once they notice the whirlpool in the middle. "Get out of the water!" Eric shouted as they tried to get out.

They're not quick enough they get sucked in, Tomoe tried to help them but Shizuka grabbed hold of her shoulders preventing her from going down there. Nanael fly down and try to help them, grabbing John and Eric's hands, but she ended up being sucked in by the whirlpool instead.

"Lady Tomoe, we should get out of here." Shizuka said urgently as she saw the place crumbling because of the holes.

Tomoe prayed that they're would be okay and hesitantly left.

**Later that night.**

Menace is watching the full moon. "What a shame. All of them left." She said.

"Forget about them. We can find many more servants, beautiful sexy servants." Setra said pervertly.

"I guess so." Menace reply. She is thinking about what John said. "Setra."

"Yes mistress?"

"Do you believe in 'True Love'." She said as she can't stop thinking about John, a guy with a handsome look, smarts, and with some helpful advices, she blushes every now and then when she remembers their little confrontation, no doubt she's starting to fall for him. If she's patient and with the right motivation, maybe she can convince John to become her top adviser or even better... her king.

**Chapter End.**

**Chapter finished, hope you all liked it. The song is 'Somebody to Love' and it belongs to Usher and JB.**

**Read and preview..**


	5. Chapter 5

**AN: First things' first. What is it again. Um... Oh yeah! HAPPY NEW YEAR EVERYONE!**

**New chapter is up. Enjoy.**

**Chapter 5: Are you sure It's not Rivendell?**

The gang is on a raft heading to a river shore. "That was a wild ride." Eric remarks, who seemingly enjoy the near death experience.

"Yeah! Well. I sure hope we don't have to go through all that again. We almost died." John retorts, not wanting to get in anymore trouble.

"At least we're all in one piece, right?" Nanael said.

Eric and Ivan got off the raft, were they pulled it to shore. Kevin, Nanael and John got off, Kevin held out his hand to Leina which she grab hold as she steps foot on shore. "You're doing alright Leina?" Kevin asked.

"Yes. Thank you... For saving me back there." Leina said. The boys told her what happened in the ancient ruins, were she was turned into a mindless slave by the Amaran Princess Menace, attacks a foreign woman, and being freed from the spell by her friends, were Kevin still unaware by the fact it was his power as a Holy Knight that frees her.

"That's what friends are for." Kevin replied, smiling at her.

Once they dried themselves, Eric deflating the raft, they begin thinking there next plan. "So where are we? What now?" Ivan asked.

"Any idea what this place is?" Kevin asked.

Nanael summoned her book and begun reading some things. "This is the Elven Forest." She said.

Ivan become happy and excited when he hears that. "That means more elves to meet! Lets go guys!" Ivan said with enthusiasm as he went to the forest.

Not everyone shares Ivan's enthusiasm, as the others seemed a little worried especially John. "We better go get him before something happened." Leina said.

"Agreed." Kevin replied as he, Leina, Nanael and Eric went the get Ivan.

Leaving John who thinks for a minute, remembering what Risty said about the Elves few days ago, he got this sinking feeling and he knows why. "I got a bad feeling about this." He said to himself as he runs to the forest.

* * *

In the Elven Forest, a girl is walking through the forest. This girl has brown hair that is tied in a twin tail, she has green eyes, elf ears, she wears an orange arm guard, orange legwear, white cloth that covers her breast and a orange skirt, she wields a wooden staff, she had this pet monkey on her shoulder. She stopped when she saw a baby bird on the ground.

"Aww. You must've gotten so hungry that you fell from your nest." She said as she picks up the baby bird. "Don't worry, I'll get you back home." She jumped up from tree to tree until she reach the branch that has the nest, she puts the chick back in the nest with the rest of its siblings, the mother bird returns with some worms were she starts feeding them. She smiles at this "You sure do eat alot. That must keep your mother busy." She remarks until she saw hundreds of birds flying away from the distance, she knew something is wrong.

* * *

The gang were making their way through the forest. Until something happened. To their surprise, a strange wave of energy is destroying the forest, it went pass them destroying anything green. Strangely, the vegetation near the gang were not effected. "What the heck is that?!" Leina said surprised at what happened.

"Oh man! Don't tell me that its some kind of radiation!" Ivan said worried because of its deadly effect.

"Or maybe its just a really strong weed killer." Kevin said, since they should be dead because of it.

"I agree with Kevin. It could be some kind of toxin or chemical that only affects plants." John stated. Examining the affected area.

Leina and Nanael were a little confused about what they said, since they don't know the words like 'radiation', 'chemical' or the term 'weed killer'.

Leina then notices girl flying in the air. The girl wears a french maid outfit, she had red hair tied in a twin tail and she's wielding a large scythe. "Who's that girl up there?" Leina asked pointing at her.

The gang turn to the direction she's pointing at and saw the girl, Nanael immediately recognized the girl. "That's Airi the Infernal Temptress, I think she's causing trouble in the Elven Forest. If so, that could mean she'll have a one on one fight with Combat Master Alleyne!" She said excitedly as there will be no doubt a fight. "Got to go." She said, flying away.

"Wait! Where are you going?" Kevin shouted but was ignored.

"Just who is this Infernal Temptress?" Leina said.

"Don't know. But I can tell that girl is BAD news." Eric stated as he eyed the flying girl with caution.

Airi is floating in the air were she stops, and with one swing of her scythe, she sends out a destructive power that turn the forest into a swamp, or a waste land by the looks of it. She smirks with satisfaction until someone yelled at her.

"Are you the one who's responsible for all this!" Said the young elf girl.

'Oh, so you finally decided to show up?" Airi said.

"My captain told me that the forest is being into a swamp land by a minion of the Swamp Witch. And that must be you!" She said as prepared to fight.

Airi swing her scythe to create a blade made of wind and attempts to slice the elf girl in half. The young elf manages to dodge it with ease. "Oh. I'm impress, you can dodge my attack." She said. "I think I heard of you, you're the beautiful daughter of the Elven Forest."

"Leave this forest alone or you will pay!" Cried the elf girl as she jumps high enough toattacks Airi, making a small rip on the maid dress.

"Do you intend to punish me." She said as her dress repairs it self. She attacks the elf girl causing her to crash down on the ground.

Nanael fly just above them. "I'm so lucky! I'm like luckier than lucky, I've been down this surface all this time and I haven't completed a Queen's Blade match. What's the Head Angel gonna say if I return to heaven like this, It's so embarressing!" She said to herself. "I'm sure everything is going my way now."

"Ye fighters who seek to enter the Queen's Blade, may all bear witness to your competition! And now the games of testing are officially open! On this side we have the Infernal Temptress Airi, and on this side we have the Combat Master Alleyne... Hey wait! That's not her." Nanael flip the pages on her book to see if she got any info on the elf girl. "I'm sorry, What's your name?" She asked her.

"Nowa... Nowa the Forest Keeper." The elf girl stated. "I'm putting an end to this evil."

"You're now a participant. Let the battle of the Queen's Blade begin!" Nanael announced as she created a barrier to broadcast.

* * *

In the Elven Village, the elven people saw the Orbs. "Is that Nowa?" Asked an elf woman.

'Yes it is. But what she's doing up there?" Said the other.

"She looks like she's fighting in the Queen's Blade."

"I wish she doesn't cause trouble for the forest."

The most notable among the them is elf woman with a red beret, she wears an elegant red cloak, and underneath that she has a short green elven shirt and sleeves with bracers with darker green ends. On her lower body she has a short green elven skirt with a small white cloth and a belt with four leaf clovers and a four leaf, Celtic-designed clover buckle. On her legs she wears green thigh-high elven boots. She has platinum blonde hair and blue eyes.

This elf woman is Alleyne, the Combat Master, and chief of the warriors in the Elven Forest.

* * *

Nowa and Airi were fighting, exchanging blows and blocking each others attacks. Airi delivers a quick kick making Nowa stumbled backwards, Airi seize the chance and swing her scythe at Nowa. Nowa's pet monkey stretched it's body to block the attack, the blade of the scythe didn't pierced the monkey's hard body. "Thanks Ruu."

"That's obviously no ordinary monkey isn't it." Airi said.

"That's right! Fight your hardest!" Nanael said.

Leina and the others were watching the fight. "That one with the scythe, is much more powerful." She said while observing.

"You're right on that one. I really don't think that elf girl can win." John stated.

Nowa was a little bit tired from the fighting but Airi is not even breaking a sweat. "Coming all the way to this forest is well worth the trip. Your essence looks delicious." She said with a faint blush. "Go ahead. Try to tun away. I love the flavor of fear, that way you'll become even more delectable." She charges at her.

_"I don't think I can win this."_She thought to herself. She quickly evade the maid's attack and try to make a run for it.

"You won't escape." Airi chases after Nowa. The gang started to follow the two combatants.

Airi flying through the woods, until Nowa's pet monkey jumped at her. Airi easily dodge the monkey but got ambushed by Nowa who attacks her from above, sending Airi crashing on the ground.

"That was some sweet kick. She got this in the bag now!" Ivan cheered as he and the others catches up to them.

Nowa took the opportunity to attack. Airi however evades the blow. "You can pull out amazing maneuver while in the forest. Unfortunately such cheap tricks won't be enough to defeat me." She said as she healed her injuries, she then summoned some lesser spirit.

"Are those ghost?!" Nowa got attacked by the spirits, resulting in falling on her rear.

Airi then notices something about Nowa. "Is as if, you're more of an animal than a girl. You aren't wearing any underwear." She said.

This small info surprises the gang. "She said what now?!" Kevin said, not sure if he heard it right.

"No underwear." Repeated Leina, who blushes by this fact.

"There elves. That's the way they like it." Nanael stated simply.

"You're kidding me!" John said, who is having trouble hiding his blush. He can't believe that someone would not wear anything underneath and wear mini-skirt. Mini-skirt and no underwear just simply don't mix.

Airi's spirit minions grab hold of Nowa and pulled her close to Airi. Nowa was starting to feel weak. "There we are. You know, despair is a tasty flavoring." She said to Nowa. "That's it. Fill your soul with fear and anguish as I suck out your essence." She begin sucking Nowa's life energy from her mouth, ending in a kiss.

"That maid is monster!" Leina said. "We should help her!"

"Got that right!" Eric agreed. "She's using 'Life Steal', 'Life Drain' or the 'Kiss of Death'!" Said Eric, knowing that the elf girl will be killed if nothing is done.

"But we can't ..." Nanael told them but Ivan interfered

"Don't worry elf girl! We'll save you!" Ivan shouted as he charges forward, followed by Leina, Eric and Kevin.

"I would normally avoid fights like this, but... I'm not going to let that ghost maid destroy the forest any further." John spoke as he joined the fight.

"If you all go interfere, It's going to invalidate the match. Don't do that!" Nanael argues.

Back with Nowa and Airi, things is not looking good for Nowa. Airi take a pause from sucking Nowa's essence. "Your flavor is overwhelmingly wild. It makes your body grim over with essence," Airi remarks as she gropes Nowa.

"Karate Kick!" Kevin yelled as he kick Airi off from Nowa.

Airi regain her balance as she look at her attacker. Leina, Kevin and Eric get in a battle stance while Ivan and John is checking on Nowa to see if she's okay. "Is she okay?" Leina asked the two.

"She's doing fine Leina. Just pass out." John replied.

"Leina." Airi said looking at Leina. "You're the one who defeated Melona." She then glances at the boys. "And if I'm not mistaken. These boys are Kevin, Eric, John and Ivan."

"Okay, what's the game plan?" Kevin asked.

"We fight and beat that monster." Leina replied as she readies her sword.

"Good plan." Eric remarks.

Airi just laugh when she heard them. "That was rather foolish. Do you really think all of you can defeat me." She said as she summons more spirits to attack them.

* * *

Risty took notice of the orbs in the sky. "You guys really get around." She said as she observes.

* * *

Tomoe and Shizuka were climbing a mountain. Tomoe saw the broadcast orbs. "Look Shizuka. They're still alive, you see."

"Yeah. For the time being, lets focus on our own survival." The kunoichi said.

"I thoroughly agree." Tomoe replied.

* * *

Back with the gang, Leina, Kevin and Eric were fighting Airi, with numbers they can force her to retreat. Eric defends Leina by blocking Airi's attack on her, Kevin charges at Airi from behind. She quickly evades him flying upward, and rushes towards Leina. Leina uses her shield to stop Airi's scythe, She then swing her sword at Airi, but Airi dodges her attempt, Leina continues on by bashing her shield at Airi. Angry because of this, Aira slashes Leina with her scythe.

"Leina!" Cried Kevin as he charges at Airi. He didn't know that the Runes in his hands has activated, giving him the strength and speed he need.

Airi was caught off guard by the sudden rise in speed, having a hard time dodging and blocking all of his attacks, eventually Kevin overpowers her and place his sword near her neck. "Leave this place and never come back!" Kevin threatened her.

Unexpectingly, Airi's clothes begins to fade, making the boys who were watching blush. Seeing this, Airi make a hasty retreat, floating to the sky. "The next time we meet. I will take all of your essence." She said as she disappears.

Before they could revel in victory. Leina fell unconscious because of her injury. "Leina? LEINA!" was the last thing she heard before she slowly closes her eyes, seeing Kevin rushing at her side.

**Few hours later.**

In a small hut in a forest. The gang were waiting for Leina to recover, it didn't take long tough. Once Leina was awake they began the introduction. "My name is Nowa. I'm the Keeper of the Forest" The elf introduces herself. "And this is Ruh, his one of my trusted friends."

"I'm Leina." She introduced.

"And I'm Kevin C. Ridgewell." He pointed to the other three. "This is Eric Hassleberry, John P. Truesdale and that is Ivan Emanuel.

"Keeper of the Forest?" Ivan said, not understanding what it means.

"Yeah. I keep the forest pure by preventing intruders from coming in." She explained until she realizes something. "Oh no! I should have never allow humans to get deep within it." She began to sulk.

"Sorry about that." John apologized. "We were planning to go around until someone just have to go to the forest." John reasoned as he glares at Ivan.

"You all saved me so It's alright, I owe you my life. My captain told me It's best to forget the favors owe to you and remember the favor you owe others."

"Captain?" Leina said.

"Long ago, the elven race was savagely persecuted by humans." The gang were a little surprised by the sudden arrival of another elf. "Since then, we've always held humans in contempt for being ruinist and cruel beings. That's why there presence in this forest is strictly forbidden" She stated. "But now, my student thoughtlessly let some in. You scored a 0." She told Nowa. "However. We don't forget the favor that we've been shown, even if that has come from a human." The gang cheers up when they heard that.

"I am Alleyne. The Combat Master of the elves who live in this forest." She introduced.

Alleyne told the boys to leave the room for a minute, were she removes the bandages on Leina's chest and starts applying Forest Elf Medicine. Forest Elf Medicine is unique, it can heal wounds and other injuries very quickly, Leina's wound was all healed thanks to this. Alleyne remarks that she never imagine that the medicine would end up saving a human being. She then berates Nowa about her tactics in her fight with Airi, giving her a score of 35.

Once Leina was recovered, Alleyne told them that the village elders would let them stay until Leina fully recovers. Leina requested that she wants to thank them personally, which Alleyne agreed.

The gang and the two elves were walking to the village. Eric is talking to Nowa about what its like in the elven village, while Ivan asked Alleyne a lot of questions like culture, cuisine and lifestyle, John wanted to learn more about the elven society so he joined the conversation between Ivan and Alleyne.

Leina and Kevin walking together, watching Eric and Nowa. "You know. In a strange way, seeing Nowa's smile fills me with life." Leina spoke. She blushes when eyes looks at Nowa's lower parts. "But. She really isn't wearing any..." She whispered to Kevin who blushes like her.

"Wait a minute." Kevin said in a whisper like tone. "What about the other elves, like Alleyne. Don't tell me none of the elves wear one."

The two look at each other then turns to Alleyne, when they look at her lower parts, they gawked at what they saw. _"Leaves?!" _The two both thought with blushes on their faces.

Alleyne notices the two. "Is there something wrong?" She asked, unaware that Leina and Kevin were gawking at her underwear.

Kevin quickly diverts his gaze, while Leina quickly thought of an excuse. "Oh! Um. Nothing! Nothing's wrong." Leina nervously said.

"By the way. Where's Nanael." John ask,who just realizes that Nanael is missing.

They didn't notice that Nanael is flying not far from them. She has this evil look on her face. "You think I'm going to give up with a few setbacks? Think again." She said with a cute evil giggle.

The gang arrived at Elven Village. The boys were amazed by the sights, the designs of their house and other structures, the uniforms of their guards. It was breath-taking. They arrive at what appears to be their council meeting room, were an elf man in robes who is no doubt their head or leader. The gang thanked him for letting them stay for a while.

They left the council room, wandering around a bit. "We got to make documentary about the Elven Forest. It'll be a blast!" Ivan suggested.

"Yeah. Too bad it won't go too well. The elven people will be scared or react hostile to us. Just look at them." John pointed to the few elven citizens.

Sure enough, they have fear in their eyes. They even say that they are up to something treacherous. "Wow. I never felt more uncomfortable before." Kevin remarks, the same can be said to the rest of the gang. "This people are intense."

"I agree." Leina said, who never felt this unwelcome in her life.

"This is a travesty!"

The gang turns to the direction and saw elven men in robes, ranting something. "The elder may permitted this, but we will certainly not!"

"You're to blame for this!"

"I'm sorry! Please forgive me!" Nowa pleaded. "But please leave them alone, they've done nothing wrong."

"Hey! Leave her alone!" Eric shouted. The gang approaches them, starting a little standoff.

Nanael was laying on a tree, watching the whole thing. "So. The tension is thicken. I might be able to use this." She said as she comes up with a plan.

Later that late evening. Nowa was on a platform in her little look-out post, her pet monkey on her side. Seeing Ruh is concerned for her. "It's okay Ruh, I'm alright. There's nothing to worry about me." She assured her little friend. Someone spoke up to her.

"Hey Nowa. Do you mind if we come up?" Asked Leina, accompanied by Kevin and Eric.

"Seeing that you're alone up there, we think that you needed company." Kevin told her the reasons.

"Um. Sure." Nowa replied.

The three climbed up the look-out post, together they watch the sun setting."Everybody's worried."

"Worried." Repeated Leina, not understanding what she means.

"I'm not a pure elf, because half of blood running through me is human. Because of that everyone is always afraid that one day I cause something terrible to happen." Nowa said.

Eric was a little angry when he hears that. "Well that doesn't make sense and It's stupid. that was outright racism right there." He stated with Kevin nodding in agreement.

"He's right. You can't be blame for what you are, you didn't have a choice." Leina stated.

"Yeah, I know what you mean."

"And didn't you say you're the Forest Keeper?" Kevin said, making Nowa smile.

"Yes, and that's such a great honor." She said with a some pride. "I'm really proud that I have a job as important as protecting the forest. That way I get to protect everyone I care about."

"Nowa." Leina spoke her name.

"Besides. It doesn't what everybody else think. I'm still me, aren't I?" She said with smile, although Leina can see that she's sad.

"That's the spirit!" Eric said to her. "Keep that optimistic and hopes up."

"Yeah! Those guys are just being racist jerks." Said Kevin, who is disliking the elven elders more, although he really can't blame them considering their rough past with humans, It still doesn't give them the good reason to fear Nowa.

**Meanwhile at the Vance Castle**

The gates opened revealing a small platoon of soldiers being lead by young woman. This one wears a metal cat-eared headband and a golden necklace with a sapphire pendant. On her chest she wears a metal brassiere partly painted blue. She wears a white and black striped vest that has high ends and is open on her torso, but closes and forms a front and back tassel as it descends below her navel. She wears a white and black striped full-length glove on her right arm and a metal arm guard on her left arm. She wears black thong panties with an ornate black belt over the tassel. She wears protective and support wrappings on her knees. And white and black striped shoes.

This girl is Elina Vance, the third child of Count Earl Vance. _"Finally, the time has come. Don't worry Leina, where ever you are.I swear, I'll return you home safely." _She thought.

"All forces. Move out!" She ordered.

Claudette was on the balcony, watching her sister leave. Her father ordered her to be confined within the castle, so she'll be stuck in there for a while.

**Later that night**

The gang are on the remote part of the forest, Leina and Kevin are practicing their skills in swords, John, Eric and Ivan are relaxing. John is fascinated by some of the plants, their glowing brightly. Although they're mood is a little less bright, mostly because how Nowa was ostracized in the Elven community. "So it doesn't matter everyone else think." Leina said.

"She always optimistic. But she sounds lonely, I can tell from her face and the way she speaks." John remarks.

"I know." Leina replied. _"The same way Claudette did that time." _She thought. "You're improving Kevin." Leina compliments, a little tired from the practice.

"You're doing great too Leina." Kevin said back. She notices Leina sad face.

Kevin knew what she's thinking. "Still thinking about Nowa?" He asked.

Leina is thinking about both Nowa and Risty. "Both Nowa and Risty are fighting. What should I do?"

The boys were about to comment until someone butts in. "Is the troubled maiden finally coming of age." Everything turned to the person who said that. That person is Nanael who is hiding behind a tree..

"Nanael? Where have you been?" Eric asked.

Nanael just grinned, no doubt she's up to something. "There's something neat is happening in the village. And I'm pretty sure you guys wanna see it." She said as she leads the way.

After a few minutes, they arrived at their destination, the elven council room, curiosly, they're on the roof, watching the council members through an opening. "So you brought us here. Just to spy on these guys?" Kevin didn't fully understand why Nanael drag them all the way here.

"We shouldn't be here. We could get into some serious trouble." John said worriedly.

"Just listen to what they're going to say." Nanael said, pointing to the council members.

The Elven Council members were discussing the recent events, the destruction on some parts of their forest in the hands of Airi, the Swamp Witch's minion. The leader also told them the warning from the forest spirits, a conflict that would result in the destruction of their village.

Soon one of them blames Nowa, all because she's a half-breed. The others soon follow, placing all the blame on Nowa. They decided that she'll be sent to participate in the vulgar human event, the Queen's Blade.

Needless to say, once the gang hears this, they're really mad. Eric resisted the urge to go there, give them a piece of his mind and punch them either in the face or gut.

"As you all can see, they're placing all the blame on Nowa. And plans to send her to participate in the Queen's Blade." She said, making it clear to them. "It's so cruel and unfair. I know! Maybe someone would like to go there and teach them a lesson!" Nanael was hoping that Leina would do something brash.

Leina quickly ran off with Eric running behind her, they knew that It's not going to be good. Kevin soon followed.

"Leina! Wait! It will only make Nowa's situation worst!" John reasoned but he was ignored. He went to get them.

Ivan however had some different plan. This plan of his gave him the evil smile. He ran towards the alleyway, he was stopped dead in his tracks when a person suddenly landed in front of him, this person is Echidna. "Echidna? What are you doing here?" He asked.

"Checking up on you guys." She replied. "You're up to something, I can tell from your face." This made Ivan worried.

"You're not gonna tell on me are you?" Ivan worriedly asked.

"Now why would I do that." Echidna said. "I have no loyalty to those old geezers."

Ivan sigh a relief when he heard that. "Oh. Well, you're right. I am up to something. Those jerks are being mean to Nowa, they blame her even though they knew that it was ghost girl's fault. I want to teach them a lesson, It'll be so bad they remember it for life!" Ivan has begun telling his plan to Echidna, she smiled wickedly hearing the details of his plans. Once he's finish he went to put his plan in motion, with Echidna helping him, who stated that she would love to see the results.

**Meanwhile. With Alleyne and the gang.**

The gang is with Alleyne, trying to convince her to do something about the councils decisions. "But this wrong! Nowa deserves better than this. You know that!" Leina reasoned.

"She's right you know! You're the only one who could stop this." Eric added.

"They're decisions is final. And I don't like it as much as you all do." She told them.

John then decided to voice his opinion. "If you don't like it, then why aren't you trying to stop them?"

"Because the forest matters most." She replied.

"So you're just gonna let Nowa fight in the Queen's Blade?! I may not live in this continent but I know for sure that this tournament is dangerous! She could get seriously hurt or worst!" Kevin stopped there, clenching his fist in anger. "There must be some other way."

"It's complicated. You wouldn't understand." Alleyne said. Though she remembers that she tried to take Nowa's place but the Elven leader stated that they're in troubled time, and needed her strength to protect the forest.

Their argument came to a halt when Nowa's pet monkey Ruu holding Leina's leg, trying to tell them something. Alleyne suddenly just left.

Nanael who was watching this became angry, she was expecting a fight.

**Early in the morning**

Nowa was on her way outside the forest. She was suddenly ambushed by Leina who strikes her with her sword. Nowa manages to block. "Leina?" said a surprised Nowa

"Is that all you got?" Leina spoke. "My wounds are barely healed I should be easy to defeat."

"But why?!" Nowa asked, confused by her action.

Nanael on the sidelines saw this. "Alright, this isn't exactly what I have in mind. but a duel is a duel right." She was about to broadcast this until Alleyne appears next to her, one glare from Alleyne causes Nanael to stop in what she's doing. Alleyne then turn to watch the fight.

_"Make me proud my apprentice. Show me your determination." _She thought, thinking about the first time they met, were she found Nowa who is wandering through the forest alone when she was young. One question in Alleyne's mind however if Nowa really wanted to leave the forest

Alleyne wasn't the only one watching, Kevin, Eric and John were also watching from the treeline.

Leina pushed Nowa back a little, and get in to a fighting stance. "This doesn't make any sense. If you take part in the Queen's Blade, then you'll never be able to get back in the forest, and no one will expect you to become the queen. What are you doing this for?" She asked.

Nowa got serious and ready herself. "I'm doing this for my self! It's no secret that everyone in village hates me, they want nothing more for me to leave this forest." She charges at Leina who evades with ease.

"So what choice makes you happy?" Asked Leina.

"I don't know what you mean."

"Answer me." Leina said rather forcefully.

Nowa pause for a second to think. "I love my captain dearly and all the animals of the forest, I really don't want to leave here. But if leaving's help them, then that's what I'm going to do." She paused,letting it all sink in. Her sad look changed into a smile, surprising Leina and the others. "I always had an emptiness in my heart. But that was this place, this forest, this is my first real home I ever had." She said this with a passion.

Hearing this Leina couldn't fight any longer. "I... Don't want to fight you anymore."

"It's like my captain said; Accepting your destiny is more about understanding than fighting." She said.

Leina smiles at her determination. "You're right." She remarks.

With the people who is watching, they're a little relieved that the two is fine. "Despite being feared and hated. She's still willing to fight. But not for the village, but for the forest, because this is her home." John said were his respect for Nowa grows, the same can be said with the other two.

**One hour later**

The gang and the two elves are just outside the forest. "So this it. This is where we split. It's been nice knowing you two." Kevin said to them.

"It's nice knowing you all too." Nowa replied.

"Thank you for your generosity. We'll put these food and medicine to good use." Leina said to Alleyne.

"Yeah! And lets hope we meet each other again." Eric said with a grin.

"And I pray for your safety. Safety and freedom." Alleyne said back. She then saw Nowa eyes beginning to form tears. "Nowa wipe that those tears. You're our proud representative." She told her.

"Please take care captain. You been my... You've always..." Nowa seems to can't get the words right.

"A journey doesn't need words to begin. Go." She said sternly as she went back to the forest.

Can't hold back some tears, she cries and rushes toward Alleyne and hugs her from behind. "Everything you thought me over the years, I promise I won't forget it, I owe you everything!" She said as she cried.

"I think I'm gonna cry." Eric said, watching a touching moment.

Having a sad look, Alleyne spoke to her. "Come home safe."

After a few minutes, they began to depart, were Alleyne returns to the forest. Nanael fly near them. "I can't believe I miss another chance to broadcast! I have a great idea, why don't you two fight." She suggested.

"No way. Nowa's too strong."

"Leina's got a point there." John agreed with Leina.

Nowa turns to face them. "Leina. The next time we fight, It'll be in the Queen's Blade."

"Well I don't know about that." Leina replied, not sure if she and Nowa would fight each other in the tournament.

"So you're not coming with us?" John asks her, they are all going to Gainos for the Queen's Blade after all.

"No. There are many places I wanted to go, and I wanted go on my own." She reasoned, she wanted to test herself by going all by herself. "So gotta go." she said as she was about to leave.

"Wait, hold on." Leina said gaining Nowa attention. "You gave me something that was very important. And I wanted to come up a way to thank you for that."

"Huh? I did?" Nowa didn't understand what she means.

"You do?" Eric asked.

"She did?" Kevin added.

"Yes. You show that everyone has their own way of living, I couldn't imagine someone else living up to that truth better than you." She said making them smile with understanding. "And one last question. It's been bothering me for a while, but..."

A morning wind blow past them, also lifting up Nowa's skirt. The gang gawked at this, were the brightly blushing boys divert their eyes . John couldn't believe that she isn't even aware what is happening right now! Heck, They still don't know why Nowa isn't wearing anything underneath.

They would say something but having a hard time what to say. "Um, Uh. You know what, forget what Leina's gonna say. Let's just say farewell and good luck." John said quickly.

Once they finished saying goodbyes, they went their different ways, The gang going to Gainos, Nowa on a different path and Nanael went to fly somewhere else, angry that she didn't broadcast any fight. Kevin stopped when he remembered something. "Wait! Where's Ivan?" He asked.

As if hearing his name, Ivan came running at them. "Hey guys! Wait for me!" He shouted as he catches up to them.

"Ivan. Where have you been?" John asked him.

"Taking a long walk." He replied with a big grin.

Kevin, Eric and John can see that Ivan did something, they know something is up. John is having this sinking feeling again. "Ivan. What did you do?" John asked him sternly.

"My simple answer is, teaching those old jerks a lesson." Ivan answered proudly without regret. He shows them a three small bottles.

"Don't tell me you did THAT!" John said, who is starting to worry.

**Meanwhile in the Elven Village**

The council members were just outside the council room, they're happily announcing Nowa's departure. The speech is interrupted, when they were suddenly attacked by birds, were they peck and/or pooped on them. Soon larger animals arrive; bears, wolves, reindeer and monkeys, all heading towards the council members, bears dragging some of the members, wolves are humping some of the members' legs, reindeer charging at some of them and monkeys throwing crap at them.

The elven people watches this with shock, some are laughing, others' trying to hold their laughter and the elven warriors were thinking if they should help them or not. But if they listen carefully, they can hear Echidna laughing loudly, who is watching the whole scene from afar.

This is Ivan's plan... Or to be accurate, a humiliating prank. With help from Echidna, they sneaked in each of the council members' houses, were the two spiked their food, drinks, perfume and cologne with special pheromones.

**Back with the gang**

The group are walking faster down the road. "I can't believe you did that Ivan. We're going to be killed by them if they figure it out!" John berates.

"Wait! What did Ivan do exactly?!" Leina asked, not understanding the situation.

Kevin shows her the small bottles that Ivan have earlier. "These Leina are called pheromones. This are chemicals that can change an animals' behavior. It can change their behavior to aggressive, hungry, territorial or sexual." He explained.

Leina understands this except for their current situation. "Oh. But why are we on a hurry?" She asked.

John then told her the reasons. "Because. Ivan here just used this on those elven council members." John said, although it was guess, he was sure of it. He looked Ivan, judging by his face, he was right.

Eric and Kevin on the other hand were happy to hear that. "Really! Oh man! I really wish we stayed a little longer to see it!" Eric said.

John take a second look at the bottles. These has very strong effects. The first one can make any animal aggressive towards anyone who are effected by this. The second one will make a person look like a prey to the eyes of every predators. And the last one will make animals think that the effected person is a mate.

"So Ivan." Leina gain Ivan's attention. "Why did you do this?" She asks, wanting to know the motives.

"You should know that Leina. Those jerks are mean to Nowa. I just taught them a lesson." Ivan stated who doesn't regret it. "Besides. No one saw me, and even if they suspected something, they have no proof." He said.

They stopped for a while and looks back. "That's god to hear. Looks like we're nearing the borders." Kevin said. He throws away the bottles since those are empty. The bottles hit a huge rock that is covered in vines, making a strange sound, like it hit metal or something.

The sound caught their attention, they looked closer at the strangely rectangular shape rock. Eric walks up to it and knocks, sure enough It's metal. "I think we've got something." He ripped of the vines and saw indeed metal and also a glass window.

"Is that what I think it is?" Kevin said as he and Ivan get off the road and went to help Eric in uncovering what appears to be a mobile home.

"What is it?" Leina asked with curiosity.

"Remember when we talk about cars and vehicles." John said. Seeing Leina nod he continues. "This is one of those vehicles we've talked about."

This surprises Leina as she didn't expect that there would be any vehicle in this world. "But how. How did it get here." She asked.

"Unless It's that military experimental teleporter, I really don't know." John replied, curious in how did this vehicle get in this world.

After a few minutes, they've removed all the vines. Sure enough It's a mobile home, the Coachman Freelander RV. It got satellite and solar panels on the roof, the odd thing is that it's painted green in a camo pattern. They went inside to check it. When they look inside it was okay, not too clean not too dirty. Kevin and Eric followed by Leina went to the driver's seat to check the condition. John saw an electric sockets and an indicator showing that it's full.

"Yes, finally. Now we can recharge our gadgets." John said with relief, with the solar panels on the roof, they have unlimited power supply.

Ivan grabbed a remote turned on the TV, there was no signal, so no channels. Ivan mutters 'figures' before checking the cabinets, when he opened the bottom cabinet, he saw at least ten or fifteen gallons of gasoline. "We got a lot of gas here. These might be enough to get us to Gainos." He said to them.

"That's great." Kevin said. He look around the drivers seat, he spotted the keys at them floor. "We're in luck, we have the keys. We no longer have to hot wire this thing." He said with satisfaction. He used the key to starts the RV on, were it went smoothly.

Leina was feeling excited that she gets to ride this. John take a look in the bathroom, he was glad that it was clean.

Ivan went to the back and see two bunk beds, two sleeping bags under it, he then opens a big cabinet. He was surprised by the contents. "Holy smokes. Guys! You should take a look at these." He said to them.

The others went to Ivan. Kevin, Eric and John were also surprised. The contents are weapons... a lot of them. Assault rifles, shotguns, a military sniper rifle, SMG, machine guns, pistols, grenades, a grenade launcher, explosives, kevlar vests, ghillie suits and even a rocket launcher. And of course, ammo... lots and lots of it. "Who the heck are these people?" John asked out loud, thinking that the owner is a redneck or a soldier.

"What are these." Leina asks, who never saw these kinds of weapons in her life.

After a minute of staring at the weapons, Kevin replies. "Weapons... From our world."

Leina was surprise by his answer and looks back at the weapons, she never thought that these are weapons, it doesn't look to dangerous to her. But she know that these are advanced types of weapons, she just don't know how it works.

"I always wanted to try shooting an SMG." Ivan said excitingly.

"I want to try this bad boy." Eric grabbed the machine gun.

"Never fired an assault rifle before." Kevin takes the gun and examines it not noticing the Runes on his hand glows faintly.

"Well. If you're firing those guns, you better do it outside." John said.

"Sweet! We can use those empty beer bottles as target practice!" Ivan said pointing at a case of empty bottles of beer.

After they set up the glass bottles and some plywood outside, they've unleashed hell on it. Leina was watching them, a little shock at how loud it is, she now knows how deadly these guns are when she saw the plywood rip into pieces by the bullets. Ivan then grabs a grenade. "I always wanted to say this." He pulls the pin and throws it. "FIRE IN THE HOLE!" The grenade exploded, destroying the remaining glass bottles.

Leina was shocked by the devastation, never thought that little thing can cause a lot of damage.

"Alright! Now that you guys have your fun, lets go." John said.

Hearing this, they all went inside, satisfied. Kevin starts the engine and begins driving. "This is amazing." Said Leina who is seating next to Kevin.

"It sure is huh?" Kevin replied. "Nest stop. Gainos!"

Ivan went to the front. "Let's play some music." He said as he plugs his ipod on the radio.

The music started, this is the boys music, were they sing along with it.

**Oh, oh, oh, oh, oh **  
**Oh, oh, oh, oh, oh**  
**Oh, oh, oh, oh, oh**

**There were so many things**  
**That I never ever got to say**  
**'Cause I'm always tongue tied**  
**With my words getting in the way**

**If you could read my mind**  
**Then all your doubts would be left behind**  
**And every little thing**  
**Would be falling into place**

**And I would scream to the world**  
**They would see, you're my girl**  
**But I just...**

**Keep gettin' stuck, stuck**  
**But I'm never givin' up, up**  
**In the middle of a**  
**Perfect day**  
**I'm tripping over**  
**Words to say**  
**'Cause I don't want to keep you guessing**  
**But I always end up gettin' stuck, stuck**  
**But I'm never giving up, up**

**Oh, oh, oh, oh, oh **  
**Oh, oh, oh, oh, oh**  
**Oh, oh, oh, oh, oh**

**It's the way that I feel**  
**When you say what you say to me**  
**Keeps you running through my mind**  
**24/7 days a week**

**And if you've got the time**  
**Just stick around and you'll realize**  
**That it's worth ever minute that it takes**  
**Just wait and see**

**And I would scream to the world**  
**They would see, you're my girl**  
**But I just...**

**Keep gettin' stuck, stuck**  
**But I'm never givin' up, up**  
**In the middle of a**  
**Perfect day**  
**I'm tripping over**  
**Words to say**  
**'Cause I don't want to keep you guessing**  
**But I always end up gettin' stuck, stuck**  
**But I'm never giving up, up**

**I'm over the chances wasted**  
**Tell me it's not too late, it's**  
**Only the nervous times**  
**That keep me bottled up inside**

**Oh, oh, oh, oh, oh**  
**Oh, oh, oh, oh, oh**

**Keep gettin' stuck, stuck**  
**But I'm never givin' up, up**  
**In the middle of a**  
**Perfect day**  
**I'm tripping over**  
**Words to say**  
**'Cause I don't want to keep you guessing**  
**But I always end up gettin' stuck, stuck**  
**But I'm never giving up, up**

**Yeah, yeah**  
**Oh, oh, ohh, oh, oh**  
**Oh, oh, ohh, oh, oh**  
**Oh, oh, ohh, oh, oh**

**'Cause I don't want to keep you guessing**  
**But I always end up gettin' stuck, stuck**  
**But I'm never giving up, up**

Leina enjoyed their song. They played more songs, either their songs or songs belonging to other celebrities and stars. They sing along, riding down the road, heading to Gainos.

**Chapter end.**

**AN: And that's a wrap. Hope you all enjoy it. And happy NEW YEAR!**

**The song "Stuck" belongs to Big Time Rush.**

**If you're wondering what kinds of guns in their sweet new ride. Here's the list:**

**M16 Rifle (X4)  
AK-47 (X5)  
Steyr AUG (X3)  
Barrett M99 (X1)  
Colt M1911 (X6)  
Glock 22 (X5)  
Walther PK380 (X5)  
FN Minimi (X4)  
M60 (X1)  
Uzi (X6)  
FN P90 (X3)  
MP7 (X5)  
Remington 870 (X5)  
Franchi SPAS 12 (X5)  
RG-6 Grenade Launcher (X1)  
RPG (X1)  
**

**Okay, I think that's all. Read and preview. And again HAPPY NEW YEAR!**


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter 6: The Trail we Blaze**

Its been hours since they left the Elven Forest. The gang are chilling in the RV, Eric is driving, Ivan is riding shotgun, John is reading some books and Kevin and Leina are playing multi-player Tekken with two PSP. "Looks like I win again." Leina said with victory.

"Its a tie." Kevin said. The score is 10-10.

Eric suddenly called out to them. "Hey guys! You should take a look outside."

Removing the curtains that block the window, the three passenger look out to their surroundings. "What is this place?" Kevin asked, observing the barren lands.

"I think this is the swamp land." Leina answered his question as she looks at the map.

"Swamp land? More like waste land." Eric remarks.

"I agree with Eric. I know what a swamp looks like. This is anything but a swamp" John added. He instantly dislike the place already, the place's completely devoid of life. John watched dozens of documentary about species in their habitat and saw dozens of swamp land, so he definitely knows what a swamp looks like.

All of them were a little disturb by this. "This place looks more like Mordor or the place in the game 'Fallout'." Ivan remarks.

Kevin, Eric and John all nod their heads in agreement, since this place can be compared to the place in the game and movie.

Ivan continue. "And you know something. In movies, when people say 'This place is deserted' or 'There's nothing there' they're always wrong since there's always something alive out there." This didn't comfort the others

The other three boys quickly realizes that Ivan is refering to the cliches from horror movies: empty or deserted places is always occupied by something sinister. Leina didn't know about the movie cliche, but understands what he meants.

"Um. You know what. Let grab some guns in case something happens." Kevin nervously said as he quickly went to get weapons. He gave John a SMG, Eric a pistol and Ivan a shotgun. He on the other hand uses an assault rifle.

"Kevin." Leina spoke up, gaining his attention. "Can you teach me in using those weapons."

"Sure. Why not." He answered with a smile. "But not now. It's bumpy right now. I'll teach once this RV stops."

Leina nods in understanding, were she looks out the window, on alert in case someone or something ambushes them.

After few more hours of driving, Eric quickly steps on the brakes. The others embrace them selves for the sudden stop. "Guys... We got a small problem here." Eric told them. The other three looked forward to see the problem. "Road's blocked."

Sure enough, they saw that the road is littered with large dead trees and rotting logs. The gang exits the RV to take a closer look with Eric comes out with a chainsaw. "Can I use the chainsaw?" Ivan asked him.

Eric quickly move the chainsaw away from him. "No! Remember what happened last time? You almost beheaded me!" Eric retorts, with Ivan sighing in defeat. "You can help by moving those logs once I'm done with them." After he said this he revs up the chainsaw and starts cutting the rotting logs and wood.

Leina watches with slight amazement at seeing another tools. Kevin explains to her about how the chainsaw works. After the quick explanation, Leina thinks about the other types of tools in their world that helps people with their work.

While Eric and Ivan are clearing the road. John climb on top of the RV with a hunting rifle on hand and a assault rifle laying on his side, he's on a look out in case something approaches them.

Seeing that it's going to take a while in getting rid of the obstacle, Leina went to talk to Kevin about earlier. "Kevin. Since it'll take some time to clear the path. Would you teach me in firing those um... guns."

Kevin thought about it for a second then smiles. "Sure. Just wait a for a sec." He went inside the RV to get some bottles and a few plywood. He set it up on the rocks and paints a red circles and rings on the plywoods. He went to Leina and shows her a handgun; the Glock 22. "Okay. For starters, you're going to fire a pistol."

He hands the gun to Leina and explains its functions like the iron sights and the trigger. Leina then aims the pistol at one of the plywoods. "Alright don't lock your elbows, have a tight grip, focus on the sights." Kevin instructed. He then covers her ears so she won't go deaf from the sudden bang. "And hold your breath for a second so that way you'll have an accurate shot." He advised.

Leina did what he said, and once she's ready, she aims then fire. she just manage to hit the edge of the plywood, far from the red circle.

"So how was your first shot?" Kevin asks.

"It was kind of shaky... and loud." She said as she felt a slight adrenaline rush.

"You'll get used to it." Kevin assured her as he covered her ears again. Leina fired a couple of bullets at the targets, were she gets better at her accuracy with every shot.

After ten minutes. Eric and Ivan finally finishes clearing the path. Ivan turns his head to look at Kevin and Leina. "They look cute together, don't they?" He remarks as he saw Leina shot one of the bottles.

"Yeah." Eric replied, a little tired in their little work. He turns off the chainsaw and went back to the RV.

John is relaxing a little on the roof of the vehicle. But that soon ends when he saw something in the mudpit. He was surprized and scared at what he saw. "ZOMBIES!"

He shouted as he saw more of them rising from the ground. He picks up the AK-47 and starts firing lead on these walking corpses.

Just after John's shouting, more zombies rise from the ground that surrounds them. "Everyone get inside! Eric! Start the RV!" Kevin told him as he aims the P90 and Leina grabs her sword to fight the zombies.

Eric and Ivan quickly get inside the RV were Eric went to the driver seat, Ivan goes for the guns and guards the door to prevent any dead from coming in. Outside, Leina, Kevin and John had killed at least three dozens of them before rushing inside.

"Is everyone here?!" Eric asked as he looks back and saw all of them is acounted for. Ivan went to seat next to him with a Remington shotgun, he hands a Colt pistol to him which he quickly grab. He then steps on the gas. It was a good thing that the RV window is shatterproof.

The RV quickly drove as fast as it could, running over a few zombies and skeletons. "Man that was a close call!" Kevin said out loud while resting in a seat.

"I'm glad we make it out safe." Leina comments.

"We're not out of the woods yet. The faster we get out of this waste land the better." John said as he removes the magazine from the assault rifle and starts loading bullets in it.

Ivan went at the back and looks through the window. "The Undead. Cool! I mean It's scary but It's pretty cool!" He remarks, lots of thing sure amazed Ivan.

"Let's just hope that we won't face anymore trouble." Leina said to which the four boys agreed with her.

**Meanwhile**

Flying in through the swampland is Nanael who is accompanied by Hachiel. Now a person would wonder why an angel would venture into the Swamp Witch's domain. The answer would be that Nanael's got punished, apparently, instigating a fight by tricking warrior's into fighting each other so she can broadcast it is against the rules. She would be banish to Hades if it weren't for her close friend Hachiel who convinced the Head Angel to forgive her. Instead of sending her to Hades, she instead sent Nanael on a mission to gather information on the Swamp Witch.

As the angels travel through the Witch's domain, Nanael was very creeped out the swampland. She flew a little higher to look further.

"Nanael. I don't think it's a good idea to fly that high to those clouds. You might get struck by lightning." Hachiel warned as she saw the thunderclouds.

"Don't worry. There is zero chances of that happening." Ironic, right after she said that, she got hit by a lighting.

"I warn you." Hachiel told her as she saw Nanael fall down.

**Back with the Gang**

Leina and the boys were on their guard outside the RV. Their just ran out of gas and Eric is refilling the tank. "I REALLY don't like this place." Kevin mused as he grip the P90 tighter.

"I'm in full agreement with you." Leina said to him with sword and gun on hands. She looks at Ivan who is playing around with his two swords, John on top of the RV with with an assault rifle and Eric pouring in some gas. "Ivan sure likes to play around." She remarks while watching Ivan get into some fighting poses.

Kevin chuckles. "That's Ivan. Always an airhead. Even in bad situation, he always try to lighten the mood with jokes."

Before Leina could comment on this, they heard a someone not far from them.

"Somebody please help me!"

"That came from over there! You guys check it out. Me and Eric will stay and guard the RV." John said as he readied his assault rifle. He then throws a walkie-talkie at Kevin which he catch.

"C'mon let's go!" Kevin, Leina and Ivan went to where the distressed call came from. Soon enough they arrived at the edge of a huge mudpit, there they saw an angel trapped in there. What they notice about the mudpit is that there's giant hand made out of mud is attacking the angel.

Wasting no time, Leina remove some of the leader straps from her outfit and throw it at the angel. "Grab on to it!"

The angel quickly grab hold of the strap as Leina and the two boys began to pull her out of the mudpit. "You okay?" Kevin asked the angel.

"I'm alright. Thank you." The angel looks up and saw her saviours, she became surprised as she recognized the three."You must be Leina Vance, the Wandering Warrior. And you two are Kevin Ridgewell and Ivan Emanuel, the boys of Swift Tide."

Hachiel remembered that the Head Angel tells them that once they've reach Gainos, their training to become Holy Knights begins. But right now, they must first familiarized the country first. "I'm Hachiel." She introduced.

"Pleasure to meet you Hachiel." Ivan greeted as he shakes her hand.

Leina was curious about something so she decided to ask angel about something. "You wouldn't happen to know Nanael would you?"

At this question, Hachiel had an embarressed look on her face and scratch the back of her head. "Yeah. She's my friend. I'm sorry about trouble she caused." She then take a short bow in a formal way. "On behalf of the angels, we apologized for Nanael's behaviour." She stated.

"Don't sweat about it. It's alright. She didn't caused us that much trouble." Kevin assured her.

"And you don't have to apologize. I'm the one who should be blame since I'm not strong enough." Leina added.

Hachiel smiled at this. "That's amazing. You really are the Wandering Warrior." She said with a cheerful tone.

"Uh can you please stop calling me the Wandering Warrior, Nanael came up with that name." Leina politely said to her.

"If you don't like the nickname, how about this; Blond Slicer or Leader Straps." Ivan suggested with a smile.

The three just looks at him. All thinking the same thing that those are stupid nicknames. "You know what, I think I'll stick with Wandering Warrior." Leina said.

"By the way." Kevin gain the angel's attention. "If you don't mind me asking. What are you doing here? I'm not expecting an angel in this place." He asks. It's a reasonable question though.

Hachiel nodded then answers him. "Me and Nanael are sent by the Head Angel to spy on the Swamp Witch." She explained.

"Nanael is here." Leina said with a slight surprise.

Hachiel nod to reply. "Yes. I must find Nanael before she get into trouble." She said as she fly away. "Where are you guys headed by the way?"

"That way." Kevin replied raising his finger and points the direction.

Hachiel seemed a little worried. "But there's nothing but swamp up ahead. You should turn back and go around." She said.

"It's okay, we'll be fine. Right boys." Leina looks at the boys with a smile. Leina was not a bit worried. After all, they got the RV and advanced weaponry from another world.

Kevin looks a bit worried but smiles. "Yeah! Together, we're an awesome team."

They suddenly heard gunfire. A distressed John is now calling them through the walkie-talkie. "Guys! We got zombies attacking the RV! Get back here so we can hightail out of here!"

Not wasting time, Leina, Kevin and Ivan rushed back to the RV. Ivan stops and turns to Hachiel. "Are you going to be okay on your own?!" He asks her.

"I'll be fine!"

Ivan replied with a nod before running to his friends. Hachiel then flies away to find Nanael.

**With Nanael**

Nanael is enjoying on a hot springs in the swamps. After being hit by a ligntning, Nanael wondered around until she found a hot springs, since no one is around, she decide to take a short break. "Now this is a piece of paradise in hell." She remarks as she relax. She was thinking back to time after she got hit by lightning, she stumbles near the Demon's Gate; the Entrance to Hades, she also saw huge eerie figure but was covered in thick mist.

Her relaxation was disturb however, when she heard someone talking not far from where she is. She went to where the voices are, taking a peek, she saw the Swamp Witch's henchmen; Melona, Airi and Menace, all bathing in the hot springs.

"Hey Airi. I saw that fight of yours with Leina and the boys. I never thought you got beaten so easily by them." Melona mockingly said to Airi.

"You're the one to talk. Defeated by Leina." Airi said back with smirk, Menace who heard this giggled.

This remarks just annoyed Melona greatly. "Hey! That Whiny wench just got lucky." Melona said with annoyed tone. She doesn't like to be reminded of that fight at the Vance Castle.

Nanael get's close to hear their conversation. She had a great idea, and that would be gaining information about the Swamp Witch by eaves dropping on her minions.

"So what do you guys think about those boys?" Melona asked the two, hoping that Airi and Menace would forgot the topic about her fight with Leina.

"Well I don't know much about the other three." Menace thought about John's advises. "But I know one of them is going to have a high position in the Kingdom of Amara. And from the rumors I heard about those boys, they're a great singers. I'm planning on convincing them to be my servants." Menace blush at the thought of it, handsome boys serving and singing for her.

Melona had a smug look on her face. "Well my plan is to steal them from Leina. I would love to see the look on her face when I did that." She then giggled evily when she imagine Leina's face. "How about you Airi? What do you think?"

Airi thought about for a moment. "There's something about them, those boys. I sense a strange power within them." This statement caught the attention of the two.

"Really? You have any idea what would that be?" Menace ask her, wanting to know lot about the boys.

"I don't know." Airi is in deep thoughts. When she encounter the boys back in the forest, she felt holy energy coming from them. When it comes to holy energy, It's usually the angels or the holy maidens and It's very rare for men to possess holy magic.

Nanael who is watching them is very annoyed that the three is just gossiping about boys and not about the Swamp Witch's plans. She is unaware that the heat is starting to affect her. _"I feel dizzy... What's wrong with me."_ She thought as she pass out from the heat.

"What did you say to me you say to me you little brat!" Melona retorts at Airi who just insulted her about her breast being sag. Before this could turn into an argument, something just float up, startling the Witch's henchmen. "What is that?!"

"Where did that thing floating up from? It is so gross." Menace said with disgust.

Airi grabbed her scythe and poke it were it flipped over, revealing that it was an angel, Nanael. "An angel?" Melona said as they're all a little surprised. "Why would an angel come here?"

"I think she's still alive." Menace said.

"And hungry." Airi said when she heard the angel's stomach growl.

"I want grapes. Don't eat them all..." Nanael said in her sleep. She quickly woke and see the Swamp Witch's minions, she panics as she backs up on a rock.

"Get ahold of yourself. What's an angel like you doing in a place like this?" Melona asks her.

"Perhaps she wants to sample the hot springs of the infernal swamps." Airi guest, It's a very good guest though.

"No. I'm almost certain she's here to offer herself as my servant." Menace said, probably the dumbest guest.

Nanael smirks as she stood up and pump her chess. "I'm afraid you're both wrong. I'm here for a secret mission if you must know; to spy on the Swamp Witch!" She said proudly, so much for secret mission.

The only reply she receives is a mocking laughter from the three women. 'Wow! who knew angels were this stupid." Melona remarks.

"I guest she assumed we are dumb as she is if we're to blab about our mistress." Airi said.

Realizing that she mess up big time._"Oh no! I really mess up this time. If the Head Angel find out about this... Wait. Maybe she doesn't have to. As long as Hachiel isn't here to tell what really happened." _As if hearing her name someone quietly called out to Nanael. Nanael look to her left and much to her displeasure, It was Hachiel and she saw the whole thing. And now she's giving her the 'look'.

"So what are you going to do now little angel?" Melona asks with a sly grin.

"Um. Uh. Can you at least give me a hint in what your master's plotting." Nanael said, stalling them while thinking a plan.

"We will. If you agree to be my servant." Menace simply said.

"Not going to happen." Nanael replied as she doesn't want that.

Menace looks like she's been offended. "Oh. So you think you're to good for the Kingdom of Amara."

"Shut up Menace. I doubt anyone would want to be your servant." An annoyed Melona said, beginning to get really tired of 'Servants of Amara' or 'Kingdom of Amara'. She turns to Nanael. "Why would we tell you about our mistress plans. What would we get?"

Quickly thinking of something, Nanael then had an idea. "Leina. Leina the Wandering Warrior. I can tell you where she is. If that's what you guys wanted." Nanael hope it works.

"Leina's here?!" Melona was a bit surprised when she heard this, she then had a evil smile as this is the chance to get back at Leina.

"If Leina's here. Then that means..." Airi realizes something but was interrupted by Menace.

"John and the boys will be here too." Menace said with excitement, thinking that this is the chance to take them in as her servant.

Nanael on the other hand was surprised that they believe it. _"Wow! They fell for it. Who's the stupid one now!"_ Nanael thought with a smirk.

Melona, Menace and Airi look at each other. Knowing that their in agreement, Melona spoke up. "You got yourself a deal." Nanael smiled knowing that her little trick is going to work. Hachiel who is watching from afar was surprised and a bit appalled by Nanael's action, she's basically making a deal with the devils.

Few minutes had pass minute .The Witch's henchmen told the angel what they know. Melona told her about the Swamp Witch's plan to destroy the Queen's Blade competition so she can become queen, this isn't new since the angels already know that. Airi explained to her about the mission to assassinate every warrior with potential, again, Nanael and the rest of the angels already knew that. Menace then told Nanael about her goal, which is to restore the Kingdom of Amara, this info is very irrelevant to what the Swamp Witch's planning.

"Now that we've told all our mistress' plans. I think It's fair for you to tell us where Leina and the boys are." Melona said.

Nanael replied by telling them the directions. What the three didn't know is Nanael have no idea about Leina and the boys' whereabouts, she just randomly choose the direction. Once they know Leina's location, Airi quickly grabs her clothes and sped off to the direction where Leina is.

"Hey! Wait for us!" Melona shouted out as she run towards Airi.

"You better not take my servants!" Menace said as she dress up and follows.

_"Suckers."_ Nanael thought as she puts on her clothes then fly away. While in the air, Hachiel caught up to her. "So Hachiel. What you do think of my information gathering skills?" Nanael ask smuggly. "Pretty neat huh? I've trick those three to tell me the Swamp Witch's plans."

"Right." Hachiel said, unimpressed. "How did you know that Leina and the Holy Knights are here?" She asks her fellow angel.

This question just surprises Nanael. "Wait! You mean, Leina and the boys are here?" She asks her friend which she replied with a nod. "I wonder what trouble they're going to face. I could only imagine they would beat her up and fight over who get the boys."

"And I'm wondering what kind of punishment that the Head Angel is going to give you. As you make a deal with them, and if something bad happen to the Holy Knights, you'll be blamed since you told those devils about the Holy Kinghts' whereabouts." Hachiel said.

When Nanael heard this. She panicked, since what her friend say is true. Not wanting to risk the wrath of the Head Angel, she quickly turns around and flew at top speed, planning on intercepting the Swamp Witch's henchmen before they could reach the boys.

"Where are you going?" Hachiel asks, knowing what Nanael is going to do.

"I have something to take care off." Nanael replied.

"Take care." Hachiel said as she saw Nanael flew from the distance.

**With Melona, Airi and Menace**

The trio are searching through the mist covered area, hoping to get a glimpse of Leina or the boys. "Do you see them?" Airi asks the two.

"No. Where could they be?" Menace asks herself.

"That angel better no be lying about this." Melona said.

As they keep on walking through the mist, Airi spotted someone. "Over there! I saw someone." Airi point to the figure at the distance. When the mist dissipates a little, it reveals Nanael, the angel they met moments ago.

"You again?! I thought we're done with you." Melona spoke up, wondering why the angel is here.

"If you want to get to Leina and the boys. You have to go through me!" Nanael said with determination as she looks ready to fight.

Melona just smirks. "It's too late to change loyalties little angel."

"Yeah. You already surrender them to us." Airi added.

"Not only that. We got you surrounded." Menace stated as she looks behind the angel.

Nanael look behind to see two dozens of skeleton and zombies making their way to her, a hell hound even accompanies them. Nanael was about to do something about them until...

**VROOOOMMM!**

A huge metal object come speeding up, running over the undead that was about to attack Nanael. The four were in complete surprise by what they saw. "What the heck is that?!" Melona said out loud as they saw the metal thing moves farther away.

They didn't know that the metal object is the RV that Leina and the boys are riding.

**Inside the RV**

The gang is a bit relaxed inside the vehicle. Thankfully, the RV has hard steel and shatterproof glass, which is why they're safe inside. The gang are enjoying a music that rather fits well with the high speed driving and running over the undead.

**They see me rollin  
They hatin  
Patrolling they tryin to catch me ridin dirty**

**Tryin to catch me ridin dirty  
Tryin to catch me ridin dirty  
Tryin to catch me ridin dirty  
Tryin to catch me ridin dirty**

The gang were singing along with the lyrics. Unaware that they passed by Nanael, Melona, Airi and Menace.

**Back with Nanael**

Nanael was thankful that thing just reduces her enemies. She turns her attention to the three. "It looks like It's just the four of us." Nanael said with some relief that she's facing them.

"Don't get too cocky!" Melona said as she, Airi and Menace charges at her.

Menace attempts to capture her by using her magic bandages to wrap her, but Nanael easily avoids capture. Airi slings her scythe intending to cut the angel in half, Nanael just dodges her attacks with ease. Melona turns her hair into tentacles with hands and went to grab Nanael, but all her attempts just keeps missing as Nanael is very evasive.

Switching to offensive, Nanael unleashes a wave of energy that knock the three far from her. "Prepare to be defeat by the Angel of Light; Nanael!" She summoned her sword which she wields by using telekinesis.

Not wanting to lose to an angel, Menace charges forward. "Royal Headbutt!" She cried as she tries to hit the angel with her attack. Nanael just flew upward, avoiding Menace, she then delivers an axe kick on Menace's head, knocking her out.

Airi manage to sneak Nanael from behind with her weapon on hand. "Got you now!" She brings down her scythe with enough force to cut a rock. Nanael moves her sword to block the scythe. "W-What!?" Airi was surprised that the angel just block her attack with little effort. Nanael then gives Airi an uppercut.

Melona couldn't believe it. This angel just beat Airi and Menace like they're nothing. She then notice that Nanael turns her attention to her. Melona quickly get into defensive as Nanael flew up then darts forward at her. "Holy Dive Kick!" Nanael shouts as her attack collided with Melona.

Melona just smirks at this. "It's useless. You can't hurt me."

Nanael smirks back at her which surprises the Slime. "We'll see about that." She said as she starts spinning around like a drill.

"W-What are you doing?!" Melona felt the spins' getting faster as It's slowly reducing her into small chunks and pieces.

Nanael stops spinning. Looking at her defeated enemy, she smiles at her victory. "Who's the best? I am!" She do her victory laugh as she fly away, returning to Heaven.

**Meanwhile in Heaven**

Nanael had just finished giving her report to the Head Angel. "As much I would commend you for completing your task. The report you gave is nothing new." The angel stated, Nanael knew something bad as the Head Angel continues. "Also, not only did you make a deal with those devils, you almost put the Holy Knights in danger by informing those devil about the Knight's whereabouts. The penalty for this would be banishment to Hades."

When Nanael heard this, she panics but was silenced when the Head Angel raised her hand to stop Nanael from speaking so she can continue.

"However. You did stop them from reaching the Holy Knights. And with some convincing from Hachiel, I decided not to cast you down to Hades." The Head Angel stated which calm Nanael. "Instead, you'll be given a special task. Listen well Nanael."

Nanael flinched at this as she nod.

"You'll be given an important task, that would be for you to escort and protect Leina the Wandering Warrior and the Holy Knights, Kevin, Eric, John and Ivan to their destination and aid them with your powers." She stated.

"I'm going to be stuck with Leina?!" Nanael whined a little. Although she couldn't complain, she'll be hanging around with handsome boys.

"Bear in mind Nanael, that you should be banish to Hades without this task. And you can consider this an apology for Leina and the Holy Knights." The Head angel added.

Nanael salutes. "Y-Yes ma'am! I-I'll do my best and complete this task!" She said with a panic tone.

"Good. And one more thing." With a wave of her hand, a bottle appears on Nanael's hand.

"Um. What is this?" Nanael asks her.

"It's Holy Milk, and It's very sacred. Be careful not to spill it." The Head Angel said.

"That's sounds a little too hard." Nanael remarks

"If the milk is spilled, you'll instantly banished to Hades." She said as Nanael became scared of this.

"Isn't this great Nanael. After this, you'll be forgiven." Hachiel said. Before Nanael could say anything. She suddenly fell through a hole in the cloud. "She only has to fly..." Hachiel said like it was the most obvious thing in the world.

**With the Gang**

"We're finally out of that place." Leina said with relief as she's happy to see the green grass and tree leaves and the blue sky.

Kevin was happy too like Leina. "I know. I'm glad we don't have to worry about those dead guys."

"Zombies, skeleton warriors, hell hound, flying demons... and I think I saw an ogre back there." Ivan said to Eric.

"Really? I must have miss it while we..." Eric was interrupted when a loud crash on the roof is heard. He quickly steps on the breaks.

"What just happened?!" Leina asks Eric.

"I don't know."

"Shall we take look." Leina said.

The boys nodded as they grabbed their weapons. The gang went out, ready to face whatever crashes with the RV. They saw someone on the roof. They lower their weapons as they knew that person. It was Nanael.

"Nanael?" Eric said, wondering why she crash down on the RV.

Nanael didn't notice them as she was focus at the small bottle that she's holding. "Oh no! It's already half empty. What am I going to do?"

"Hey Nanael! Are you alright?" Ivan asks her.

Not wanting to tell them about her little problem. Her worried look quickly change into a happy. "I'm fine! No need to worry about me." She said with a worried laugh.

"What are you doing here?" Leina asks the angel.

"If you must know, It's your lucky day, because I was sent here by the the Head Angel to escort you to Gainos." Nanael said. She decided not to inform them of the reason why, since she doesn't want them to be mad at her for almost putting them in danger.

"Awesome!" Ivan said.

"That was generous. Tell her that we're thankful when you get back to heaven." John said to Nanael which she nod in reply.

After the little commotion, the gang went inside the RV. Nanael take a closer look at it and realizes that this is the same one that pass by her back at the swamp. Once all of them get inside, John went to the front, for It's his turn to drive.

While the RV drives along the road, Nanael was overwhelmed by this. She heard some of her fellow angels about the other world and It's technology. She looks around to see it all, the PSP that Kevin and Leina play, Eric is playing a game on a gadget, Eric tells her that its a laptop. She was excited to learn more of their technologies, and no doubt brag about it to the other angels.

Her attention then quickly turns to the bottle of Holy Milk, thinking of what to do since she spill some of it.

Noticing the worried look on Nanael's face, Ivan went to her side. "Something's wrong?"

"Don't worry about me. I'm fine."

Ivan was not convinced by her answer. He came up with an idea which is to cheer her up with a song. "I think I know what do to give you a high spirits." He grabbed a guitar.

"Hey! This is great song for our adventure." He said as he starts playing the guitar and starts singing.

** Look out new world here we come**  
**Brave, intrepid and then some**  
**Pioneers of maximum**  
**Audacity whose resumes**  
**Show that we are just the team**  
**To live where others merely dream**  
**Building up a head of steam**  
**On the trail we blaze**

**Changing legend into fact**  
**We shall ride into history**  
**Turning myth into truth**  
**We shall surely gaze**  
**On the sweet unfolding**  
**Of an antique mystery**  
**All will be revealed**  
**On the trail we blaze**

**Paradise is close at hand**  
**Shangri-la the promised land**  
**Seventh heaven on demand**  
**Quite unusual nowadays**  
**Virgin vistas, undefiled**  
**Minds and bodies running wild**  
**In the man behold the child**  
**On the trail we blaze**

**The trail we blaze**  
**Is a road uncharted**  
**Through terra incognita to a golden shrine**  
**No place for the traveler**  
**To be faint-hearted**  
**We are part of the sumptuous grand design**

**Changing legend into fact**  
**We shall ride into history**  
**Turning myth into truth**  
**We shall surely gaze on the sweet unfolding**  
**Of an antique mystery**  
**All will be revealed**  
**On the trail we blaze**  
**On the trail we blaze**

Nanael like the song, It definitely cheers her up and fills her with joy, she quickly forgets all her worries about the Holy Milk. Ivan sings a new song while playing his guitar. They're having fun along the ride.

**Chapter End**

**Done and done! Hope you all it. And I'm sorry for the delay by the way.  
**

**I don't own the song 'Trail we Blaze' It's own by Elton John. And 'Ridin' is own by Chamillionnaire.**

**I made a list of abilities about the Sacred Runes, here it is:**

**Sacred Runes Basic Power:**

Increased Strength  
Increased Speed  
Increased Agility  
Increased Endurance  
Increased Reflexes  
Immunity from dark spells, evil energy, demonic possession, diseases and poisons  
Can cast Holy Magic  
Can heal injuries  
Can purify and excorcise demons and evil spirits  
Can cure sickness, poisons and deseases  
Wings to fly

**The Sword:**

Grant complete mastery of every weapons that the user wields  
Stronger Offensive type Holy Magic

**The Shield:**

The power that runes grant is doubled when the user is defending others or himself  
Stronger Defensive type Holy Magic

**The Knowledge:**

Grants the user advanced solving skills and deciphering codes  
Also gives complete understanding of all kinds of language, spoken or written.

**The Heart:**

Can telepathy communicate with animals  
Greater healing magic  
Can also transfer energy to other people, granting those people the same basic powers that the rune grant for a short time

**So what do you think about it?**


	7. Chapter 7

**AN: First, I would like to thank masterofantics1 for the new book cover, and he made an awesome one. Second, chapter seven is up. **

**So enjoy  
**

**Chapter 7: It's Party Time in Vosk!**

The RV is riding along the rocky road towards a small town. Inside the the RV, sounds of gunfire can be heard, four people all have this intense look on their faces. "Nanael! I'm cornered! Need assistance!"

"Don't worry Eric! I'll throw a flashbang." Said a panicked angel.

"Argh! I've been blinded! Ivan, help me!"

"Chill Kevin. I got this!"

More sounds of gunfire are heard. "Yes! I got Ivan!"

Kevin returned fire on Eric. "Nanael! I'm down! Is up to you now!"

Nanael calmed down a bit. "Okay. I can do this." After a few seconds of intense silence, she finally saw her target. "You're mine!" With this, the sounds of a sniper gun echoed through the RV.

_**"Counter-Terrorist Win."**_

"OOOOOOHHHH!" Both Nanael and Eric cheered as they got out from the bedroom were they saw Kevin and Ivan with defeat looks on their faces. They've been playing Counter Strike for the past few hours to beat the boredom. Eric taught Nanael all about it, the controls and the goals. Nanael became hooked up with it, having a wonderful time playing the game.

"We win again." Nanael said as she wave her arms in the air.

"That's your third win. But we win eleven times now." Kevin countered with a smirk.

"But Nanael's getting better at this." Ivan said which make Nanael smile. "So, another round?"

Nanael stops waving her hands as she smirks at the boy. "Your on!"

While the four is enjoying their game, Leina and John were talking about their destination. "So why are we going to Vosk again?" John asks Leina who is sitting next to him.

"A famous blacksmith named Cattleya is living in there." She reply. Leina unsheathe her sword to show him that it was damage. "I was hoping she would fix my sword. It's damaged pretty badly from our little fight in the Swamplands." John nodded in agreement.

"It's a good thing we still have some golds coins though." John said, remembering that they still have some money that they've earn from the restaurant. They only spent about thirty gold coins.

There was silence between them as they watch the road. Leina then notices a picture with a space shuttle in them. "I was wondering. What kind of airplane is that?" She pointed at the picture.

"That's not an airplane. That's a Space Shuttle." Seeing the confused look on Leina's face. John decided to explain some things. "Our technologies are so advanced that we're able to send a man to the moon. And Space Shuttle is used by them to get there."

Leina was surprised and astonished at this piece of info. "Send a man to the moon?" John reply by nodding his head. "Your world sure is filled with wonders." Leina compliments.

"So is this world. Angels, elves, monsters, magic. Those kind of things only exist in myths, fictions and video games in our world." John stated.

Leina smiles as she looks ahead on the road. She now decides to tell him something. "Say. If you guys don't mind. Can I join you and visit your world?" She asks.

John thinks about for a minute, he smiles at her. "I don't see why not."

"Thank you." Leina said to him. "Oh and... Can you tell me more about these space things?"

"Sure." John began explaining the details about space exploration. He tells her about the Astronauts like Neil Armstong, Space stations and big rockets that are used to launched into space. Leina listened with interest, finding the whole astronauts and space very thrilling.

**Meanwhile in Vosk**

In the edge of town, stands a house that is also a weapons smith and store. This is the home of Cattleya, the renown Weapon Smith. Before she became the Weapons Smith, Cattleye was an adventurer along with her husband Owen who is known as the Dragon Smiter. After the two got married they retired and set up Cattleya Weapons Shop and had a child together.

Cattleya give birth to a boy, naming him Rana. Rana is currently watching over the store while his mother is away for deliveries. He snaps from his thoughts when he notice a person is looking at some weapons in the shop, the woman is no other than Echidna. She saw the boy and went for the counter.

What caught Rana's attetion is that Echidna have a live snake for underwear. He was a bit startled when Echidna lean in close to him, making eye contact. "Um. Can I help you?" Rana nervously said.

"I'm looking for someone. You happen to know someone by the name of Leina who pass through here." She asks him.

The boy is trying to focus on her face, instead on the bust and the snake, he then speaks up. "U-um, I don't think I heard anyone by that name pass through here."

"I see. Well don't mind me staying here for a while." Echidna said, knowing that Leina and the boys will pass through the town of Vosk.

**Back with the Gang**

"We're here everyone." Leina said to her friends as they went to the look forward of the RV to see the town of Vosk.

When they arrived at the town, the people look at the RV with fascination, curiosity and a bit of fear. The RV stopped in it's tracks as the people stops in whatever in their doing and stare at the RV. The window rolled down to reveal Leina. "Hello. Can I ask you something. Where can I find Cattleya?" She asks a man.

"Did someone call for me?"The gang turn their attention to a woman who walks out from the crowd.

The gang gawk at the woman, mostly because of her unbelievably huge bust behind a tight, purple, apron like dress. "You're Cattleya?" Leina asks, trying not to look at her breast.

"Indeed I am."

**Back to the store**

Rana was very uncomfortable with Echdina since she's sitting on the counter with her legs spread, either teasing or just like doing lewd things. Rana is trying not to look, bit embarrassed if he did. The awkward silence was disturb when someone entered the store.

At the door is what appears to be a young girl in a fluffy dress carrying a big, double-edge, battle axe. "I'm looking for Cattleya the Weapon Smith. Is this her Shop?" She said in a demanding tone.

"Uh yeah. Can I help you?" Rana said to her.

"You're Cattleya then." She said in a accusing tone. Echidna and Rana was surprised by her words. The girl then looks around the shop, examining every weapons. "This store appears to be in good shape but your weapons are all low quality. Just look them! They look like they're made by amateurs, made nothing but cheap steel, so mediocre, and worst of all, non of them have any character." She then looks at Rana, giving him a mocking stare. "And look at you. You don't even look like any weapon smith that I know." She cross her arm, and gets in a snobby know it all pose. "You better shape up, if don't want to be embarrassed."

There was silence until a laughter broke it. The girl looks at Echidna, thinking that she's mocking her somehow. "What's so funny?"

"Oh nothing. Just wondering why would you mistake this little boy for Cattleya." Echidna said. "Apparently you're a rather stupid little girl. Surprising for the Dwarven Princess of Steel Mountain."

"I get it now. So you must be Cattleya!" The girl pointed accusingly at her.

This again made Echidna laugh. "You must loved being wrong." Echidna saw the girl readied her battle axe

"Shut up! If you're not Cattleya, then where is..." The girl didn't continue when she heard a hissing sound. She wondered where that sound comes from until she saw Echidna's lower region."W-What's that?! On your crotch?"

Echidna can see that the girl is afraid of snakes. She smiled as she take two steps closer. "What? Is there something wrong with my underwear?" She said, shrugging and acting like nothing's wrong.

"S-Snake?! I hate snakes!" She steps back a bit, finding Echidna's 'underwear' revolting. "Just looking at them made me sick. They're icky, slimy, dirty. And also scary." She panics a bit when Echidna walks slowly to her.

"Just to let you know. Snakes are clean and smooth to the touch." Echidna said, still had the smirk on her face. Her pet snake hiss loudly and extended towards the girl.

The girl cringed when she saw the snake' getting closer. She turns back and run as fast as she could. "I HATE SNAKES!" Echidna laugh again as the girl disappears from sight.

Few minutes have past since the encounter with the little, the owner of the store finally came home. "Rana. I'm back."

"Mom!" Rana greeted as he went to hug her mother.

More people went inside the shop; Leina, Nanael and the boys. "So this your..." Leina didn't finished when she saw Echidna, surprised to see her here. "Echidna."

"It's been a while Leina... And boys." Echidna greeted, smiling at them.

Leina, Kevin, John and Eric had neutral or guarded looks on their faces, except for Ivan who smiles and waved his hand, being friendly as always.

Seeing the awkward reunion, Cattleya decides to say something. "So. Who's hungry?"

**Minutes Later**

The gang are having lunch with Cattleya and Rana. While enjoying their meal, they converse with one another. Cattleya tells them of her stories and adventures, like fighting giant monsters which earns her the nickname 'Giant Slayer', meeting Owen who is known as the 'Dragon Smiter', the time Cattleya and Owen got married, set up a store and raise a child together. The gang were amazed by her tales, Leina even stated that she wanted a life like that.

She then tells her about the sword that Leina wields, she said that Leina's father commissioned them to make a special sword for Leina's mother; Maria Vance. Cattleya and Owen created that sword together.

After Cattleya finished telling her stories, It was the boys turn. The boys of Swift Tide were now began to tell them of their world and it's technological wonders, Cattleya, Rana and even Echidna listens with interest. They show them a small sample like laptop, Iphone and Ipad, showing videos of tall buildings and cars.

"You know..." Cattleya started, gaining everyone's attention. "These airplanes." She said pointing to a picture of Boeing 747. "It kinda looks like one of my collections."

At this, they were bit surprised. "Collections?" Leina asks her.

"You see. My husband and I collects strange items. We're fascinated by strange objects and became our hobby, we were trying to know what those things do." She explained. Her listeners became very interested and curious. "We keep all of those on storage. You want to take a look?"

"Yeah. Maybe we can help you figure things out." Leina said.

"Alright. follow me."

The gang then followed Cattleya to the storage room where she keeps all her stuff. When they get there and she opens the door, the boys jaws drop. The boys knows almost all of the things in the storage, because almost all of it came from their world. Refrigerators, Soda Machines, neon signs, loud speakers, generator, satellite dish, solar panels, a red ferrari and many other things, but what caught the boys most are the weapons, John recognized half of it from the WW2 era.

"Are you okay?" Rana asks John while tugging on his blue hoodie.

"Uh yeah."

Kevin turn to look at the Weapon Smith. "Cattleya. You always wondered what these things are and how they work right?" Seeing Cattleya nodded. "Well It's your lucky day because we know almost all of these things." This surprised the others.

"Are you saying that all of these things comes from your world?" Echidna asks Kevin.

"Yep."

"Hey John! Check this out." Eric said to John.

John take a look at what he's pointing. "Is that a Panzer IV."

"Sweet!" Ivan get's on top a tank while Cattleya, Rana, Eric and Nanael went to examines it.

John take a look at the other weapons. "And this is 7.5 cm Panzerabwehrkanone 40 anti tank gun! And that's a M119 howitzer!" he then notices a crate containing rifles. "That's a lot of rifle; M1 Garand, Mosin Nagant, Kar98k."

"Your friend sure knows a lot of these weapons." Echidna said to Kevin.

Kevin nodded in agreement. "John's pretty good in history lessons. I may not be good at history but I do know that most of these weapons can be considered antiques. Since these are used in World War 2."

At the mention of the war, Leina and Echidna became curious. "World War 2?" Leina said.

Kevin looks at the two and realizes something. "Oh right, I forgot. That war never happen in this place. All can I say that World War 2 happens to be the most biggest, brutal and bloodiest conflict that ever happen in our world. If you want to know more details about it, ask John."

"Miss Cattleya!" They turned their attention to John. "Is this what you're talking about?"

Cattleya saw the plane and nodded in confirmation. "Yes, that's the one. Can you tell me about it?" She asks, wanting to know about the plane.

"Sure! This is the PBY Catalina airplane. It's used by the United State Air Force for fighting and recon."

They went to examine the plane, taking note of the details. "Can you fly this thing?" Nanael asks John.

"I can." They turn to look at Kevin who's inside the Catalina . "Me and Ivan took some flying lessons." He said. What he didn't notice is the rune in his hand glowed faintly, indicating that he's learning in how to control the plane. He of course felt this but decides to ignore it, thinking that it was nothing.

"Kevin. Should I remind that you didn't get your license. And Ivan fell asleep for most of the time in class." John rebukes him.

"Hey! At least I learn something." Kevin retorts.

Seeing that an argument is a bout to start, Leina decides to intervene. "Hey Kevin, can you show us how these things work. Like what you and the others did when leave the Elven Forest." She said, referring to the time where they found the RV.

"Yes. We would like a demonstration." Cattleya added.

"Sure. But we to move these outside, in a clearing and set up some targets."

**Thirty minutes later**

Leina, the boys, Nanael, Echidna, Cattleya and Rana are at wide grassland that is just outside of Vosk. With some help from the townsfolk, they manage to move a lot in a short time. They set up a lot of target practices such as a training dummy, wooden post and planks with red circles and dots, and some fake houses made of sticks and paper.

While moving many of the weapons. John and Kevin told about all of the things in the storage, like how refrigerator is used to freeze food to preserved it, or washing machine that make washing clothes easier and faster.

"So you guys are ready for the show?" Eric asks them.

"Surprise us. "Echidna replies.

_(Enter "Aim for me" by Sugar Ray)_

At this, the boys began to use the weapons. First one would be a mortar the M2, John and Ivan are operating it, loading shells and changing targets. The mortar shells destroys some training dummy and a fake house. The audience were shock by destruction it cause. They then switch to the M2 Browning machine gun. Seeing at how it shred through the targets, Nanael approaches them.

"Hey. Can I try it." Nanael asks to which the boys replied with a "sure". Nanael is firing the machine gun, she felt the growing adrenaline in her. "HAHAHAHA! This is so amazing!" Nanael screamed, not realizing that she is spilling more of the Holy Milk.

Next comes the WW2 anti tank gun that was used by the Germans. "So you put this inside here..." Cattleya said as she puts the shell in the gun. "And just pull this trigger..." Once she did that, a loud boom is heard, almost making them deaf. The speeding shell went straight to wooden post, were it blasted it into two.

Now they begun firing small arms like the rifle and submachine gun. Kevin gives the Thompson submachine gun to Leina who wants to fire this type of gun. Ivan went back to Cattleya's house and returns with some clothes that he found at the storage. Leina is now wearing a trench coat and a fedora. "So why am I wearing this?" Leina asks Ivan.

"So you'll look like a gangster like Al Capone. Here look." Ivan shows her a picture of the notorious gangster.

"Oh. I do look good in this."Leina compliments the style. Believing she's ready, she turns to the targets and fires the Thompson submachine gun.

The boys then operates the British Ordnance QF 25-Pounder, were it decimates the dummy and fake houses. This astonishes the audience since this do more damage than the mortar. The artillery stops when Eric rushes forward to use a flamethrower, incinerating the broken pieces of the dummy and target post.

Echidna saw Ivan carrying what appears to be a minigun. Echidna wanted to try this particular weapon, so she approaches Ivan. "Ivan, what do you got there?"

"Oh this." Ivan shows her the minigun so she could get a better look. "This is a minigun, It's awesome and destructive. You wanna try." Echidna smiles as she takes the weapon, once the field is clear she unleashes a hail of bullets, destroying many of the targets, laughing in a scary but sexy way.

After that they began riding on vehicles. Leina, Kevin and Nanael were enjoying in a Ferrari. Echidna, Eric and Ivan were in the Humvee, Ivan's head is poke out through the roof access. While Cattleya, Rana and John were operating the Panzer IV. All of them are having a wonderful time.

_("Aim for me" Ends)_

Once they had their fun, they all rest on the grass, a bit tired from all the excitement. "This is probably one of the best days of my life." Leina comments.

"Thank you." Cattleya said, gaining the boys attention. "I have learn so much in just one day."

"You're welcome." John reply.

"I've been hearing rumors that you boys are great singers." Cattleya asks them.

"The rumors are true Cattleya." Leina said. "In fact, I already heard over a dozens of their songs."

Echidna smiles at this. "I agree. Their way of singing is very different in here."

"Aw shucks." Ivan giggled and had a blush.

"You know, there's a festival this evening, there will be dancing, games and food. There is even a singing competition, with a price of one hundred gold coins. Would you be interested to join?" Cattleya asks the boys.

After giving some thoughts about it and the four boys talk to each other about for a minute. They finally said their answer. "Sure thing."

Leina smiles since she knows who's the winner already. "This will be easy. Swift Tide will win this."

"Yeah! Together we're awesome!" Eric and Ivan cheered.

**Later that night**

The gang is enjoying the festival. Eating different kinds of food, playing games at the stand, and also participating in dancing which the boys shows of their hip hop skills and break dance. Now they're walking around the town, sight seeing

Nanael was worried, not for the singing competition but for her bottle of Holy Milk were most of it are spilled, she's been careless when she was firing the machine gun and riding the Ferrari. _"This bottle is almost empty. I must come up of something"_ She thought. She then heard a woman who's selling milk. "That's it! I'll fill this bottle with milk, and nobody will be able to tell the difference! I'm such a genius!"

"Uh Nanael. We can hear everything you just said." Leina said to the angel.

Sure enough, when Nanael looks back she saw her friends all looking at her thinking that she's crazy. "I really want some milk." This is the only thing she said as she went to the stand to buy milk.

"Can I help you miss?" Said the woman with a cheerful expression.

"Yes! fill this with milk." She gave her the bottle and at the same time, applauding herself for being smart. When the woman give back the bottle with the milk. Nanael take a look at it and much to her dismay, the milk is very different. "Um. Excuse me. What is this?" She asks the woman.

"It's grape flavor." The woman simply said. She then gesture to the other container "We also have different flavor; Orange, chocolate, mango..."

Nanael couldn't believe this. "What?! Who the heck wants flavored milk?!"

"I do." Ivan simply said as he approach the stand, ordering a strawberry flavored milk.

"I want the apple flavored one." John said.

"Do you have any blueberry?" Leina added.

After some time, the singing competition began. there are many singers, some are great, some are bad. Now it's time for the boys of Swift Tide to show some talent, when the townsfolk heard their names, many had come closer, all wondering if they're good as the rumor say.

"Here they come." Leina said, pointing to the boys who went to the stage.

The boys can use any musical instruments on the stage so they used a electric guitar and some drums that were found on the storage. Once they're ready, they play the instruments and sing.

**When you're looking like that****  
**

**She's a 5 foot 10 in catsuit and Bambi eyes**  
** Everybody's who's staring**  
** Wouldn't believe that this girl was mine**  
** I should have known I was wrong**  
** When I left her for a life in pity**  
** But they say you never miss the water until it's gone, yeah**

**Guess I failed to love you**  
** And you're taking it out tonight**

**How am I supposed to leave you now**  
** When you're looking like that?**  
** I can't believe what I just gave away**  
** Now I can't take it back**  
** I don't wanna get lost**  
** I don't wanna live my life without you**  
** How am I supposed to leave you now**  
** When you're looking like that?**

**She's all dressed up for glamor and rock and roll**  
** Wanna squeeze her real tight, get out of this place**  
** If only I could take control**  
** But she is out of my reach forever**  
** And just a week ago she lied next to me**  
** It's so ironic how I had to lose just to see**

**That I failed to love you**  
** And you're taking it out tonight**

**How am I supposed to leave you now**  
** When you're looking like that?**  
** I can't believe what I just gave away**  
** Now I can't take it back**  
** I don't wanna get lost**  
** I don't wanna live my life without you**  
** How am I supposed to leave you now**  
** When you're looking like that?**

**I don't wanna forget you**  
** I don't even wanna try**  
** How am I supposed to walk on by**  
** When you're looking like that?**

**How am I supposed to leave you?**  
** I can't believe what I just gave away**  
** 'Cause I can't take it back, I'm lost**  
** I don't wanna live my life without you**  
** How am I supposed to leave you now**  
** When you're looking like that?**

**How am I supposed to leave you now**  
** When you're looking like that?**  
** I can't believe what I just gave away**  
** Now I can't take it back**  
** I don't wanna get lost**  
** I don't wanna live my life without you**  
** How am I supposed to leave you now**  
** When you're looking like that?**

**How am I supposed to leave you now**  
** When you're looking like that?**  
** I can't believe what I just gave away**  
** Now I can't take it back**  
** I don't wanna get lost**  
** I don't wanna live my life without you**  
** How am I supposed to leave you now**  
** When you're looking like that?**

The crowd applaud and cheered for the boys for it's a wonderful song. "So what do you think?" Leina asks the mother and son.

"I have some doubts but they proven to be amazing singers." Cattleya said, impressed. "How about you Rana?"

"I like the music mommy."

The crowd began shouting for the boys to sing another song. The boys happily complied, and sing again.

**10:28PM  
**

The festival is over and many townsfolk is already in their beds fast asleep. Nanael, Kevin, Eric and Ivan on the other hand are wide awake, playing Counter Strike. Nanael is starting to become addicted to it. Since the RV is loud with all the ingame gunfire and shouting, Leina and John decided to sleep in Cattleya's house.

In the guest room, Leina, Echidna and John were preparing to sleep. Leina is wearing a sleeping gown and John wears a shorts and a black shirt with the words "Smegg Head" printed on it. Echidna on the other is still wearing her armor.

"So Leina." Echidna said, gaining the girl's attention. "What do you think of Cattleya?" She asks her.

"She's a wonderful woman. She have a strong husband, a cute child, a beautiful home and a good business. She's living a great life." Leina said, wanting a life like that someday.

Echidna just chuckles, finding her answer rather funny. "You're so deluded are you Leina?" Leina and John were a bit surprised and confused in why would Echidna say that. "Cattleya will forgive herself for her lack of resolve."

"I don't understand what you mean?" Leina said, not understanding what she said.

"Because two years ago, her husband Owen... Disappeared." She answered.

Now that she said this, it answers the question that the gang had, they been wondering about it since Cattleya mentions Owen. "Disappeared? Where did he go and why?" John asks, starting to have the sinking feeling that the answer is not a good one.

"No one knows where he went nor why did he leave. Some say he was killed and eaten by a monster, others say that he's with another woman." Echidna said to them.

"Did Cattleya do something about it?" Leina asks.

"Of course. But there's a catch. If Cattleya did go out to look for her husband, then she'll put her son's safety at risk. But if she remarries for the sake of her son, she'll never forgive herself for giving up on Owen." Echidna finished explaining Cattleya's situation.

"Man. That's tough."John comments, those choices are definitely hard to choose.

"There's no reason to envy her. You after all are free. Free to do anything you want and go places you wanted to go." Echidna said that like it was nothing.

"What do you mean by that? My life is full hardship." Leina said to her with an angry tone.

"Hardship? little girl I don't you even know the meaning of the word."

"Yes I do." Leina argued. "I put my life on the line! I been in near death situations before, I know what is like to fight to survive."

"Yes. But isn't surviving is part of being alive." Echidna said.

"I don't care what you think. Say What you will." She beginning to question herself. "But I'm not sure what I'm going to do now. I thought that if I found Risty but..." At this point Leina has inner conflict over what her goal is.

John is just watching the drama unfolding in front of him, not sure what to say. John and the other boys may have face challenges before, but not in a fight for survival or hardship kinda thing.

"And if you did find her, what happens then?" Echidna simply asks her.

"I don't know. I don't think I will know for sure until I actually see her. But I'm convince that once I do see her..." The words were stuck on her throat, she doesn't know what else to say.

Echidna teasingly chuckled. "What am I going to do with you. You should go to Gainos, the Queen's Capital. There... You'll find Risty." She suggested to Leina as she went to bed. "You should get some sleep."

**6:00 AM**

The sun begins to rise, shining it's light to the town of Vosk. Echidna leaves the house, she stops and looks back. "I guest I'll have to postpone my fun until next time. All I have to do now is wait what her answer will be." She continues her travel until she stops at the RV which is park in front of the house.

Ivan exited the vehicle, and yawned loudly. He notices the elf woman. "Oh hey. Good morning Echidna." He greeted.

"Have you been staying up late?" Echidna asks, It's more of a rhetorical question though.

Ivan let out another yawn. "Yeah. Me, Nanael, Eric and Kevin were playing Counter Strike till three in the morning."

Echidna went to him and pat him on the head. "You shouldn't stay up late, It's not good for your health." She then kiss him on the forehead. "Now be safe." She said to him as she leave.

"Wait? You're going already?"

Echidna turn back and smile. "Yes. I have thing to do, places to go." She then continues on her path.

"Oh. Okay, bye." Ivan went back inside to sleep some more. Unknowingly locking the RV.

Few minutes have pass and Cattleya is is now awake sweeping the ground right on the door. "So you must be the real Cattleya!" The mention woman turn to see a little girl.

"Yes, you're right. I am. My shop isn't open yet. But if this is an emergency then I'm happy to accommodate you..."

"Shut up! SHUT UP!" The girl rudely interrupts her. "Yes I'm Ymir the Steel Princess, and I'm here to challenge you as a rival in business and weapon making! A shop like yours that sells cheap weapons deserves to be smashed!" She declared as she readies her battle axe.

"I see. You're from the Steel Mountains." Cattleya said in a calm tone, not a bit threatened by the girl. "I'm sorry princess by my store's motto is 'Quality Weapons at affordable prices'. And I know that they don't compare to the standards of Steel Mountain, as they make the finest weapons."

The girl smirks and got all snobby. "Well yeah. You know there's simply no denying that. Our weapons are the finest quality on the Continent. It's not like anybody can arm themselves with our masterpieces. But that goes without saying. I came here to fight." She said as she points her battle axe at her.

Cattleya went to her and examines the battle axe, feeling the weapon "This really is a magnificent battle axe." So this is a Steel Mountain weapon. It's really educational to see something so well made."

"Really. Did you notice all the decorative detail we did to it. It makes a real difference in handling and design..." At this moment, she realizes that their going off topic. "Ahh! You keep trying to fool me with all your pretty words! I came here to fight you!"

* * *

"Leina! John!" Rana entered the guest room were he saw the two waking up to his voice. " Leina! Please you have to help us. Mom is in trouble."

Hearing this, Leina quickly got out of bed, but was stop dead in her tracks when she felt the cool air on her skin, looking down and saw that she's stark naked, the worse part is that Rana and John are gawking at her, their head turning bright red. "AHH! Don't look!" Leina covered herself.

Rana quickly covered his eyes while John turns his head.

* * *

Outside, Ymir is aggressively attacks Cattleya who defends herself with a spear. After blocking many of her attacks Ymir got angry. Leina Rana and John finally arrives at the scene. "Cattleya are you alright?" Leina asks her until she saw Ymir.

"Why won't you fight me?! I demand that you fight seriously." Ymir angrily said.

"Please you must understand. I'm just a weapon smith. It's not my desire to fight anyone." She pleaded.

"Well that's too bad because fighting people is what I do!" Ymir charges at Cattleya with her battle axe.

Rana turns to the two. "Please help or my mom will die." He pleaded, almost about to cry.

Wasting no time the two went into action, Leina is going to get her sword. While John went to the other boys. When John gets to the RV, he try to open it but it was lock. "Guys! Open up! We got trouble!" He shouted as he bang on the door. He went to the back of the RV and take a look through the back window, there he saw them sleeping in the beds. "Darn it you guys! Do you really have to play till 3 in morning?!"

Knowing that there's no time to wake them up. John then remembers the weapons that were still in the storage. He rushes back inside the house to get the weapons.

* * *

Leina went to the work space. "It's still hasn't been repaired!" She looks around, finding something that could help. It was then she notices something big. She removes the cloth that covered it. "This is it!"

* * *

Back to the to the fight, Cattleya is losing. Ymir have swing her axe which collided with the spear causing to fall a few feet away from Cattleya. "Mommy!" Rana cried as she hugged her mother tightly.

"Rana please go back inside."

"No! I'm staying with you!" Rana said as he was crying.

"I'm not going to show mercy just because you had a kid. Prepare yourself!" Ymir charges forward, not caring the well being of a child.

Cattleya embraced Rana as she prepares an incoming attack. But multiple loud bang can be heard, bullets hit the ground in front of Ymir causing her to stop. Cattleya know what this is. She and Ymir turns their attention to John who is now wielding the M1919 Browning machine gun.

"What the heck is that?!" Ymir shouted out, as she never saw this kind of weapon before.

John didn't answer her as he pointed the machine gun at her. "Back off little girl! Or else I'll peppered you with lead!" He said in a threatening tone. Though he was hoping the girl would leave since he doesn't have the guts to kill.

Thankfully for him, Leina arrived with something big. "Cattleya, You might need this." She said as she carried it towards towards her. _"Cattleya. You can't live your life immobile, holding on in one place. You have to forge your fate in the fires of destiny."_ Leina then thinks last night about the conversation with Echidna

"Mommy, you have to fight her. As long I can be with you, there's nothing I have to fear. So please mom, fight her, defeat her. Make dad proud." He said with determination.

At this she smiles at her son's words and bravery. She take her weapon from Leina and removes the clothe wraps on it, revealing the weapon she wielded years ago; The Giant Slayer. "I, Cattleya the Weapon Smith accepts your challenge!"

At this moment, the door of the RV opens and reveals Nanael, she lets out a yawn. "What with all the noise?" She then saw the situation in front of her. "A fight? This is my chance!" She then makes a barrier. **"****Ye fighters who seek to enter the Queen's Blade, may all bear witness to your competition! And now the games of testing are officially open! On this side we have Ymir the Steel Princess, and this side is Cattleya the Weapon Smith."**

Ymir heard the announcement and smirks. "A Queen's Blade fight? Now that make it even more better. It's about time you have a taste of the might of Steel Mountain weapons!" She charges again at her.

John was about to shoot but Leina stops him. "No, Don't. Cattleya can handle this." She said as John just nod.

Seeing Ymir rushing towards her Cattleya prepares herself. _"Owen. I hope you're watching this fight. This is for me and Rana." _She charges forward with the Giant Slayer in hand.

The two weapons clashes, Cattleya pours in her strength and power which cause Ymir to launch upward and crashes to the ground. Leina and John were amazed by the display of power, since Cattleya's attack just created a crater.

Ymir slowly got up "You low rate weaponeer. This is far from over!" Before she could even attack, her battle axe breaks were a large piece fell to the ground. "Oh no! This can't be. Not my precious battle axe."

**"The fight is over! And the winner: Weapon Smith Cattleya!"** Nanael declared as image on the orbs dissipates.

**Few minutes later**

Cattleya, Ymir, Rana, Leina and the rest of the gang who woke all up after the fight were stranding outside. "If your weapon breaks in a one on one fight. You must do everything that the opponents said. As I understand it, It's a dwarven law." Cattleya sums up Ymir's dwarven culture.

"Yeah." Ymir said.

"Everyone recognizes the superiority of the Steel Mountain weapons, they have nothing to prove. Do you promise to never do this again?" Cattleya said to Ymir.

Ymir hung her head in defeat. "You have my solemn word."

"Good. Consider the matter resolve." Cattleya smiles, glad to know that there won't be any trouble Ymir anytime soon. "I was just about to serve some breakfast. Would you like to join us?" Cattleya ask to which the dwarf girl reply "Sure". Once she get's her answer, they went inside to have a breakfast. "Are you a picky eater Ymir? You're still a growing girl, so you'll need to eat variety of food to get the full nutritional value." She suggested.

At this suggestion, Ymir just smirk. "I may be small, but I'm actually older than you. It's dwarf thing." She stated.

This cause them to stop in their tracks. Cattleya must at least mid thirty to early forties, If Ymir is older than Cattleya than she must be...

"WHAAAAAAT!" Leina, Rana and Nanael cried out in disbelief, while the boys of Swift Tide shouted. "You said what now?!"

**One hour later**

Cattleya had finally finished repairing the sword. "Here you go." She handed the sword to Leina. "I made some few adjustments so It'll easier to handle. I can feel a bit of my husband's spirit when I was repairing it. There's no other blade like it, promise to treat it well."

Leina nodded for a reply. "Yes."

Cattleya turns to Nanael. "And this is for you miss angel. The villager let me know that you were in need of milk." She hands a small leather container.

Nanael just have a nervous laugh as she pour some into the bottle. "So what flavor is it? Banana? Coffee? Chocolate..."

"Don't worry. This is the regular kind."

Seeing that the milk is natural white and not orange, pink or yellow. She incredibly happy and thanked Cattleya

"Chocolate? I knew I forgot something! I wanted to buy some for our trip." Eric said, cursing himself for forgetting a delicious drink.

Cattleya then turns to the boys. "And I also like to thank you, for telling me about how those things work. I can imagine my husband's reaction when I tell him all about it."

"And we also thank you for letting us keep the loud speakers, electric guitar, drums and solar panels. And also the flamethrower and the machine guns." Kevin said as he takes a look back at the RV.

Once they said their farewell, the gang left the town, resuming their journey to Gainos, riding in the RV. "That was an eventful morning." Eric comments.

"Yeah. Sorry that were asleep the whole time." Kevin apologized to Leina and John.

"Don't worry about it Kevin. At least no got severely injured." Leina assured him.

"Hey! how about some songs to make to mood even brighter." Ivan asks.

Leina smiles, wanting some nice music on the way. "Sure."

Hearing the reply, Ivan grabs a guitar while Kevin and Eric sings.

**I miss the taste of a sweeter life**  
** I miss the conversation**  
** I'm searching for a song tonight**  
** I'm changing all of the stations**  
** I like to think that we had it all**  
** We drew a map to a better place**  
** But on that road I took a fall**  
** Oh baby why did you run away?**

**I was there for you**  
** In your darkest times**  
** I was there for you**  
** In your darkest nights**

**But I wonder where were you**  
** When I was at my worst**  
** Down on my knees**  
** And you said you had my back**  
** So I wonder where were you**  
** All the roads you took came back to me**  
** So I'm following the map that leads to you**  
** The map that leads to you**  
** Ain't nothing I can do**  
** The map that leads to you**  
** Following, following, following to you**  
** The map that leads to you**  
** Ain't nothing I can do**  
** The map that leads to you**  
** Following, following, following**

**I hear your voice in my sleep at night**  
** Hard to resist temptation**  
** 'Cause all these strangers come over me**  
** Now I can't get over you**  
** No I just can't get over you**

**I was there for you**  
** In your darkest times**  
** I was there for you**  
** In your darkest nights**

**But I wonder where were you**  
** When I was at my worst**  
** Down on my knees**  
** And you said you had my back**  
** So I wonder where were you**  
** All the roads you took came back to me**  
** So I'm following the map that leads to you**  
** The map that leads to you**  
** Ain't nothing I can do**  
** The map that leads to you**  
** Following, following, following to you**  
** The map that leads to you**  
** Ain't nothing I can do**  
** The map that leads to you**

**Oh oh oh**  
** Oh oh oh**  
** Yeah yeah yeah**  
** Oh oh**

**Oh I was there for you**  
** Oh in your darkest times**  
** Oh I was there for you**  
** Oh in your darkest nights**

**Oh I was there for you**  
** Oh in you darkest times**  
** Oh I was there for you**  
** Oh in your darkest nights**

**But I wonder where were you**  
** When I was at my worst**  
** Down on my knees**  
** And you said you had my back**  
** So I wonder where were you**  
** All the roads you took came back to me**  
** So I'm following the map that leads to you**  
** The map that leads to you**  
** Ain't nothing I can do**  
** The map that leads to you**  
** Following, following, following to you**  
** The map that leads to you**  
** Ain't nothing I can do**  
** The map that leads to you**  
** Following, following, following**

"Alright! time for the next song." Kevin and Ivan was about to start until Eric who is driving said something.

"Is that Risty?" They look ahead and indeed they saw Risty.

"Risty..." Was all Leina can say.

**Chapter End**

**AN: Done! I updated this before the clock strikes 12 in the midnight before August 1. Songs are 'When you're looking like that' by Westlife and 'Maps' by Maroon 5.  
**

**I'm also make a list of weapons that were found in the storage**

**Modern:  
M1919 Browning Machine Gun  
M2 Browning  
Javelin Rocket Launcher  
Minigun  
M119 howitzer  
Humvee**

**World War 2:**  
**M2 Flamethrower**  
**7.5 cm Panzerabwehrkanone 40**  
**Panzerschreck**  
**Panzer IV**  
**PBY Catalina**  
**Ordnance QF 25-Pounder**  
**Mosin Nagant**  
**M1 Garand**  
**Karabiner 98k**  
**Arisaka**  
**Thompson submachine gun**  
**M2 Mortar**

**So is it good? **

**Read and review**


	8. Chapter 8

**Chapter 8: Train to fight, Train to survive, Train to Live!... I like trains.**

A trio of women were trekking down the road. They are none other than Tomoe, Shizuka and Risty. Risty come across their little camp and heard Shizuka's complain that the map is always putting them in the wrong directions. Seeking an opportunity to earn some extra money, Risty approached them and sells them her map. Since they're all going to Gainos, It's not a bad idea that they travel together.

Currently, Risty is examining the money that Tomoe gave her. _"Can I spend this? I'm not even sure if this is real money."_ She snaps from her thoughts as the three hears a loud beep.

They looked back to see a strange large metal creature coming near them. They readied their weapons in case that it's a threat to them. The strange beast pulled over near them and it's door opens. "Risty!" Leina said as she comes out, along with boys. "I finally caught up to you."

"Leina? Eric? Boys?"Risty said, surprised to see them, were the two Hinomotans and the boys greeted each other.

"What is that thing?" Shizuka asks, she never saw an RV before, but she has a clue that It's probably like those vehicles that the boys show in their gadgets, mostly because of the wheels and how it moves.

"This is an RV. Me and the boys found it." Leina answered her as she looks at the RV. She then turns back to Risty and tossed a coin at her.

"This is..."

"The same coin that you gave me." Leina finished the sentence.

Risty had an indifferent look on her face, she turns then started to walk away. "Thanks. Now go home kid." She said but stops when Eric called out to her.

"Wait! That's it? No hugs', No kisses. No 'Hi! Nice to see you again'?" He said as Leina joined in.

"Listen. If It weren't for you, I wouldn't made it. Without you I would die and not knowing anything!"

Risty chuckles and turns to her. "Of all things to say... Is that why you're following me?" She ask her.

"I just want to properly thank you. And also..." Leina smile then turns serious as she draws her sword and points it at Risty. "There is something else I wanted to do."

Risty raise her eyebrow. "You want to fight me? What for?" She asks.

"The Queen's Blade should be reason enough." Leina said as she prepares for a fight.

"Woah! Woah! Woah! Hold on just a minute!" They turn to Kevin who raised his hand, gesturing to stop. He steps in front of Leina. "We just have a reunion and you're already want to fight? Can we just have a nice chat and a cup of choco drink?" The others were thinking the same thing except for Nanael who is hoping that Leina push forward with the fight.

"I want to test my strength, I want to know how strong I've become." Leina gently push him out of the way as she readies herself.

Risty had a mocking smirk as she addressed the blond boy, "Let her fight. She just wanted to show her skills." She said in a mocking tone.

Kevin would've said something but John grabbed him by the arm and pulls him away. "Kevin, I think it is best that you don't get in the way in this."

"Kevin, It's alright, I'll be fine." Leina added. Assuring them that she won't end up dead.

Nanael squealed with joy for this is moment to broadcast and she's not gonna let it slip. "Alright! That settle it!" With a wave of her hand and announcing the fight, the image of Leina and Risty appeared on many of the orbs. "Let the battle for the Queen's Blade begin!"

As soon as the angel finished talking, Risty charges at Leina with her mace ready to strike. Leina who is startled by the sudden aggression raises her shield, but the impact causes her to fly toward some boulders.

"Ouch! That gotta hurt." Shizuka comments.

"I can't watch." Ivan covered his eyes with his hands, not wanting to see his friend get hurt.

Leina struggled to stand up, when she looks to face her opponent, she saw Risty pointing her mace at her. "Are you really fighting for the queen's blade!" She ask a rhetorical questions.

Not wanting to look weak in front of her companions, Leina shakily stood up and attacks, Risty did the same. At that critical moment, Tomoe could already see the result, and that is Risty is going to win, but leaving Leina severely injured or worse, dead. Tomoe quickly rushed to intervene before any damage can be done. The same can be said to the three boys who are watching, Kevin and Eric quickly rushes to help not knowing that the Holy Runes activated, giving them immense speed.

Shizuka took notice of this sudden burst of speed. _"Strange, how can those two move that fast, they even match Tomoe in speed?"_ She thought.

John also notice this as well. _"Okay, first Kevin and Eric can fight with swords like they're master swordsman, second I can read foreign languages that I have no idea on, and now they move fast almost like Flash. What is going on with us?"_ he thought, thinking they received some kind of super powers when they got here. He glances at Ivan wondering if he got anything strange.

Shizuka and John quickly turn there thought the outcome of the fight. There they see that Tomoe, Kevin and Eric stopped the fight, Tomoe in the middle with her hand raised Risty telling her to stand down, Kevin in front of Leina to protect her and Eric stops Risty by grabbing her from behind.

"Risty! Leina already had enough!" Tomoe said with a stern tone.

"Please Risty. Stop." Eric pleaded, tightening his hold on the bandit, making Risty blush a bit since Eric is just hugging her.

After what seems like forever, Risty calmed down as Eric let's go of her. "So this is how you fight in the tournament?" She said, very disappointed in her. "Wake up kid! You're not in dream land anymore." She spat out.

Leina being helped by Kevin in standing up, spoke up to her. "But I can fight!"

"Yeah right!" Risty face shift from into a mocking smirk. "Your beaten easily in a prize fight. You got manipulated and controlled by that Princess Whatshername..."

"Uh. Her name is Menace." They turn to John. "Just clarifying."

They return attention to the two warriors as Risty continues. "And let's not forget your eldest sister Claudette who defeated you without breaking a sweat, she would've take you back if it weren't for these boys..." Risty paused as she thinks Leina's current strength. "You might ready for something, but not ready for this. You would better off as a home maker."

Leina is surprised by those words but before she could say something, Tomoe spoke up. "I believe there is truth in Risty's words." Leina just looks at the Warrior Priestess with disbelief. "I'm sorry Leina but the Queen's Blade isn't for the people who have not mastered their skills and abilities."

"I'm with Risty here. Sorry Leina." John apologetically said.

Nanael who is observing this decides to announced the victor before the broadcast ended.** "The winner is: Risty! Benevolent Bandit of the Wild!" **

Once the fight is over, they heard a clapping sound. They saw a certain elf woman, slowly clapping her hands as she walks up to removed the hands from his eyes and looks at the new comer. "Echidna?"

"You're right on time... You can take Leina home now."Risty said as she place her weapon on her side.

"I don't think so."She said with a sultry like voice. "It'll be such a waste of entertainment if I do that now."

"It's your job is it not?"

"Oh my. How blunt." She said with a faint surprise. "You're rather ungratefull, Leina here just went all the way just to meet you again."

"Be a good dog and do what you're told to do." Risty said as she get's in her face, trying to intimidate her.

Echidna is unaffected by this and smirks. "Funny... Cause you're in no position to give me orders..."

Risty smirks back as she toss a coin at the elf woman. "Here. For your troubles."

Everyone who is watching these two can feel that they're about to fight, and Nanael is overjoyed because of this. "Alright! Time for round two!" She said as she officiate it and introduced the warriors.

For a few seconds, Echidna and Risty glare at each other. Tomoe can feel the intensity of their aura. "They... They really do want to kill each other." She glances at Leina who is watching them intently.

"Man this is intense. Are you feeling this?" Eric comments as Kevin and John replied with a nod.

"This should be interesting." Shizuka said as she observed the fight.

After the their staring contest, they began to fight. Needless to say Leina, Kevin, Eric and John are speechless at this, surprised by ferocity of the battle. Ivan however started cheering. "Yahoo! You go Echidna! You go Risty! Can't decide which one should I cheer for so I decided to cheer for both of you!"

Echidna chuckles a bit when she heard Ivan's cheer. She narrowly dodges Risty's mace. "You should talk some sense into that girl..." Risty said as she attempts to strike the elf down who dodges gracefully. "...Cause if she fights in the tournament with her current skill. She'll likely get herself killed!" Leina was shock when she heard this.

"You don't know anything about her do you?" Echidna said playfully as she blocks Risty's mace with her sword. "She's a stubborn little girl, that's why she won't give up so easily."

"Then you should make her understand!" Risty said as she pushes her and attacked to which she defended herself by blocking it again.

"I'm actually interested in how far she will go. And how strong she will get... It's not my job to be her teacher you know."

Angry at her words, Risty pushes her back again and charges at her. "The Queen's Bade... Is NOT a game!" The elf woman dodges with ease and then attacks the bandit with her special move called 'Snake Tail', the attack collided with Risty's shield. And the dust clouds dissipates revealing that the participants are not harmed, no longer fighting. "Three days..." Risty said to the Vance heiress. "I'm giving three days and that's all I can give you..." She said as she departs. "It might be a big waste of time but I'm willing to give you one more chance. If you're ready Leina, meet me at the gate of the capital."

As the bandit walks away, Nanael complains by the sudden halt of the match. The gang then went on their way.

**Later. At a nearby town**

The gang found themselves a nice inn with four beds to stay, though only Tomoe and Shizuka will be sleeping there since the RV is full. Nanael, Eric and Ivan were in the mobile home playing Counter-Strike as a small celebration for Nanaels achievement of officiating two Queen's Blade battles in a single day, Shizuka is with them, though she finds Nanael very annoying, she can't help but be very intrigue and astonish with the game and gadgets they're playing with, after learning the basic control the kunoichi joins them, and she enjoys it very much.

Leina, Tomoe, Kevin and John on the other hand were in the inn, were Tomoe is tending Leina's injury and the two boys were checking if their companion is okay. "I must say, this Elven medicine is astonishing." She comments as she finished applying the cream on Leina's bruise and saw that it's healing fast.

The two heard knock on the door. "Hey. I know I've asked this five minutes ago but is Leina alright?" Kevin was very worried when he saw Leina's injuries.

Seeing Leina putting on a sleeping gown. "She's doing well. You can come in now." Tomoe said.

The door open and Kevin and John went inside the room. The blond boy sigh a relief. "That's good to hear."

Leina looks at Kevin and shows a warm smile. "Thank you for your concern..."

John then went on to asks her. "So how are you doing?"

The smile on Leina change into a sad expression as she looks down at the floor. Kevin looks at John with a disbelief look. "Do you really have to ask her that?"

Before John could reply, Leina suddenly spoke. "Everyone..." The three divert their attention to Leina as she continues. "Everyone have a goal but me... Risty's fighting to save those poor children... Nowa's goal to protect the forest... Cattleya's search for her missing husband..." She then glances at the two boys. "And you boys are finding a way to get back to your own world..." She shift her view to the Warrior Priestess. "And you came from a distant land so you must have an important mission..."Looking down at the floor again, she sigh in disappointment for her lack of goal, a purpose and things to fight for. "Me... I have no goal."

Leina was hugged by Tomoe and Kevin on both sides to comfort her. "Don't talk like that Leina, just because you don't have goal doesn't mean you're useless."

"He's right." Tomoe said, agreeing with Kevin. "Everyone has their own goals, even you."

"As my grandfather always say: Everyone has a purpose, you just have to find it." John said, remembering his grandfather who is a good man.

Leina let their words sink in and slowly starts to accept it. "Thank you..." She said, feeling a bit more better as Tomoe and Kevin lets go.

Kevin then suddenly comes up with something. "Hey, I have an idea! Win the tournament and become the new queen." His friends are surprised by his idea, he quickly explains why. "Think about it Leina. When you are the queen, you can give financial support to the orphanage that Risty's helping, you can help Nowa defend the forest, you can help Cattleya find her husband, you can help many people when you're the queen."

Leina,Tomoe and John thought about it for a moment, though the idea is good, there are some flaws. "Do you really think I can win the Queen's Blade tournament?" Leina asks him, doubt in her voice.

"Yeah! All you need is determination and be trained by someone who is strong." Kevin replied.

Once he's finished they began thinking. Tomoe is thinking of helping Leina by training with her. She'll give her that offer tomorrow as she saw the clock. "We should get some sleep, It's late." Tomoe went to bed with Leina since she knows that the RV is going to be noisy with Nanael and the other's who are celebrating by playing a game.

Kevin and John went to the RV to sleep and remind the gang that they need to sleep early, but Nanael insisted they play till morning, with the help from Shizuka who gave the angel some grapes. Who would've thought that sleeping powder can effect angels.

**The next morning**

Leina is first to wake went to the RV to train with Kevin, when she knocks on the door It was Ivan who opens it. Ivan let's out a yawn and rub his one eye. "Oh hey. Good morning Leina." He greeted then yawns again.

"Good morning to you too." She greeted back. "Is Kevin awake?"

"Still sleeping. So what are you going to do today?"

"I'm training to get stronger. But I need some help..." She got close to the boy as she asks him. "Do you know where Echidna is?"

* * *

Echidna is chilling on the roof of a shack, petting her snake and feeding it. She heard someone and looks down and saw Leina and Ivan. "Hi Echidna. Leina wanted to talk to you."

Leina steps forward and addresses the Elven Mercenary. pausing for a second then speaks. "Please train me..." Seeing That Echidna's listening intently she continues. "I don't know how to fight like a true warrior, I'll give you anything you want in return if you teach me."

Echidna leaped from the roof and landed in front of Leina. Their eyes meet until the Elven Mercenary circled around Leina in a fast pace. She then stops and whispered to the Wandering Warrior's ear. "You should be careful in what you wish for... And the deals you make... And the things you beg for..."

Leina's face reddened at the implied sexual undertone. "W-What?" She stuttered.

"You're so adorable when taking things too seriously." Echidna merely giggled then turn to Ivan and asks his help. Leina followed the two to a tree were Echidna make large slashes on it till sap starting to pour out, and Ivan is collecting the sap with a bucket. After collecting enough sap they returned to the shack where Echidna begun boiling them. She scoop some with a wooden spoon, spill it in a small cloth, and then hit it with the hilt of her sword. "That's about it... Oh Ivan, would you please leave for a moment. We need a little privacy."

"Okay." Ivan smiles and leaves without question. Though Leina wondered why Echidna asked him to leave, but seeing the elf turn to her with an evil, sinister and perverted grin on her face. Now she knows why and wish she left with Ivan.

"Strip down..." Echidna said with hungry eyes. Leina definitely should have left with Ivan as she got pounced by the mercenary.

* * *

Tomoe, Nanael, and three other boys were to headed to the location indicated by a map made by Ivan. Though the map that Ivan made sucks, since it's nothing more than a piece of paper with squiggly lines and circles with an **X** marked the spot. Though it took them half an hour before they've finally found the shack. there they saw Ivan standing guard at the outside of the shack. When they're near they heard Leina's cry for help, they rushed toward Ivan to asks what's going on. "Ivan! What's going on in there?" Kevin said.

"Training." Ivan simply said.

They rushed inside with Ivan trying to stop them, and when they're inside needless to say that surprise is an understatement, Leina and Echidna are naked on the floor covered in this waxy goo. Leina cried for help but cut short when Echidna who pinned the blonde on the ground poured more of the goop on her.

"What are they doing?" Nanael said.

"Does she have any sense of dignity?" Tomoe asks, completely shock by the sights in front of her.

"See. They are training. Echidna is teaching Leina how to wrestle." Ivan simply said, either completely oblivious or maybe the two are wrestling.

"Wrestling? This looks more like a erotic naked oil fight." Kevin said. This earn him stare from Tomoe, John and Eric, he then quickly explains. "I saw my big sister Clover do a lot of strange fetishes. Just saying."

**Five minutes later**

The rest of the gang were watching the two warriors at a clearing. Echidna and Leina are wearing nothing but that yellow, waxy resin that cling to their bodies like latex suit. What's more, the resin suit didn't really cover their modesty, It's see-through. The boys except for Ivan are struggling to focusing on Leina and Echidna's head and face instead of the breast and lower region. Tomoe is blushing hard at the lewdness of the strange 'attire'."This thing feels strange... and squishy." Leina said to herself then suddenly she got struck by Echidna from behind.

"A fight? Yes! Ye fighters who seek to-" Nanael was immediately silenced by Tomoe.

"Shh! They're not fighting for the Queen's Blade Nanael." Tomoe harshly said. She then removes her hand from the angel's mouth.

"Hey! What was that for?!" Leina didn't get her answer as Echidna suddenly charges forward her with the curved sword aiming at the blond. Leina barely dodges the attack but was not fortunate the next time as Echidna made a quick turn and and with enough force slashes Leina's back. Leina fell to the ground, she touch the are where she was hit and to her surprise, no blood, no wound, just a slash on the waxy resin. "Did the sap did that?"

"A true warrior would know an opponent's strike. You died twice today." Echidna proceed to attack Leina who manage to raise her sword to black the attack. Leina is having a tough time fending of the elf woman, but she give it all she got and attacks with full force.

Kevin who is watching the fight got an idea. "Hey guys! Let's sing a song to give some inspiration to Leina. And I know just the right one."And so, after a few minutes, Kevin drive the RV next to the shack, he brought out the electric guitar and Ivan carried the electric keyboard and drums. Kevin begun playing the guitar. John and Eric recognizes the tune, and with some convincing with Ivan the two decided to play were John does an epic piano pose as Kevin begins singing. But unknown to the blond boy is that his Sacred Rune begun to glow faintly to which Nanael notices.

**Risin' up, back on the street**

**Did my time, took my chances**

**Went the distance**

**Now I'm back on my feet**

**Just a man and his will to survive**

**So many times, it happens too fast**

**You trade your passion for glory**

**Don't lose your grip on the dreams of the past**

**You must fight just to keep them alive**

**It's the eye of the tiger**

**It's the thrill of the fight**

**Risin' up to the challenge**

**Of our rival**

**And the last known survivor**

**Stalks his prey in the night**

**And he's watching us all with the**

**Eye of the tiger **

_"That's the Angel's Voice! This is awesome! It seems like their power is getting stronger." _Nanael thought

**Face to face, out in the heat**

**Hangin' tough, stayin' hungry**

**They stack the odds**

**Still we take to the street**

**For the kill with the skill to survive**

**It's the eye of the tiger**

**It's the thrill of the fight**

**Risin' up to the challenge**

**Of our rival**

**And the last known survivor**

**Stalks his prey in the night**

**And he's watching us all with the**

**Eye of the tiger**

Just as Nanael suspected, the Angel's Voice is giving strength and power to the two fighters who are training and that they felt it. _"Strange. I feel stronger." _Echidna thought.

_"What is this power that I'm feeling?"_ Leina thought to herself as she dodges another attack.

**Risin' up straight to the top**

**Had the guts, got the glory**

**Went the distance**

**Now I'm not gonna stop**

**Just a man and his will to survive**

**It's the eye of the tiger**

**It's the thrill of the fight**

**Risin' up to the challenge**

**Of our rival**

**And the last known survivor**

**Stalks his prey in the night**

**And he's watching us all with the**

**Eye of the tiger**

**Three Days later**

And so, days have pass. While Leina and Echidna were training for three days straight the others were having a fun time, Nanael once again playing Counter Strike with Eric and Ivan, John and Tomoe are talking about their worlds and it's respective cultures and lifestyles, throwing a singing and dance party in the town to which earns the boys some more fans, and many more.

On the last day of training they went back and watch the two. While watching the fight, Tomoe notices that Leina changes her fighting style, no longer going for wild attacks but instead the blond warrior is focusing on defensive and conserving energy, then an incredible moment arise, Leina attacks Echidna with a move that is familiar to Tomoe, the Snake's Tail that the Elven Mercenary used on Risty. Needless to say she was surprise that Leina manages to copy the technique, and the boys cheered at this.

It took four hours for Leina to rest after three days of exhausting training, she was laid in bed with ice packs on her aching limbs, the boys compliment her with some hot chocolate and roasted beef. Once Leina is fully rested she went to the Elven mercenary to express her gratitude. She spotted Tomoe smiling at her. "You've change Leina, and for the better. You're taking the warrior's way seriously now and I'm happy for you."

Leina smiled back and nod, then she turns to Echidna who is behind the Warrior Priestess. "Thank you Echidna for training me... I should call you my teacher."She said with a blush, probably from how the training started, particularly the one were the elf applies that waxy resin substance.

Echidna leaned closer to Leina's face with that calculating look. "Really? Then if that's the case I can offer some night classes if you want to." She said with a wink.

The blush on Leina's becomes redder. "N-no! I'm just fine, no more training for me. heh heh..." The others laugh at the blond warrior's embarrassment.

Before anyone can say a word Eric buts in. "Guys. We got a bit of bad news. The RV got a little trouble in the engine. Apparently while we were running over many of the dead in the swamplands, a skeleton hand got into the engine and mess up a few things. I think I can fix it but It might take some time."

"Man." Kevin turns to asks Leina. "So what's the plan, should we wait for Eric to fix the RV, or you go on ahead."

"I can't keep Risty waiting, but I can't just leave you." Leina said.

Echidna went to Ivan's side and put her arms around his shoulder. "You don't have to worry about your boys Leina. I can watch them for you."

Ivan looks at the elf with a touched look on his face. "Aww. You really are a great person." The said elf smiles at Ivan.

Tomoe steps forward and announce her motive. "I'll go accompany you Leina."

Ivan suddenly jumps up and turns to Eric. "Oh yeah! Eric, what happen to skeleton hand? Can I see it?" He said with some excitement.

"You won't be seeing that damn thing, it turned to dust the moment I touched it." The red headed boy replied.

Though this got Nanael's attention, she knew that when a lower undead, demon or any other dark and evil beings made contact with a Holy Knight, the Sacred Runes immediately unleashes a holy energy to destroy the said beings. And the angel knew that the Holy Knights' power are getting stronger, and sooner or later they need training to control their powers.

"It's a plan then." John declared. "You two go first and fight Risty and the rest of us will catch up and meet at the gates."

Once everyone agrees they depart were Leina, Tomoe and Nanael will go to the Gates of the Capital while Echidna and the boys will stay until the RV is fixed. Echidna looks at the trio who going farther in the distance, she thinks back to the training. "Snake's Tail... No. Dragon Tail."

"Wow... Sounds awesome." Ivan comment. "So what kind training techniques in your night classes?" He asks wondering about that when the elf mentions it.

"Mostly about about espionage, moving around without making a sound, types of poison to use, intelligence gathering. I've done this before with my last student." She answers. Echidna chuckles when Leina interpret it the wrong way, and she felt a small hint of sadness when she remembers a certain member in the Assassins of the Fang.

"Cool. Spy training. Can you train me?" Ivan again asks with glee in his eyes.

"Some other time." The elf ruffled the boys hair as they went to the others to see if they can help.

And while Eric is fixing the engine with some help from Kevin and John going back to the town to get some supplies, Ivan and Echidna were talking about the Calibara Forest and it's famous inhabitants the Wild Elves. Soon enough Kevin shouted to tell the others about the orbs in the sky. "Look! It's Risty!" They turn and look at the orbs showing images of the famous Bandit.

A voice then announces the combatant of the Queen's Blade, surprising enough It's not Nanael's voice, they would have expect that Nanael would announce.** "On this side we have Risty the Benevolent Bandit of the Wild. And on this side..."**

Upon seeing who will facing Risty, Echidna is surprise by the sudden turn of events. "What?"

"No way! Why her? This is such a bad timing!" Eric ranted.

"Guy! GUYS!" John came shouting at them carrying groceries. Catching his breath for a second he quickly said an alarming news. "Guys! This is bad news."

"Yes! We know. We saw it." Echidna said to him but John quickly shook his head.

"No! Not that! I heard news from town that a large army of undead is heading south! Which means..."

Echidna suddenly spoke up, finishing his sentence. "The undead approaching the Capital gates where Leina and the others are." John merely nodded.

"Oh man! Just our luck! What are we going to do? We can't fight an army that big!" Eric said with panic in his voice.

After a minute of the boys trying frantically planning a way, Kevin suddenly comes up with an idea. "Guys! I have a plan. We need to go back to Cattleya's." The others quickly realize in what he's planning and went into action. Luckily the engine wasn't that damage and Eric is able to fix it right away. Then they get in and drive back to Cattleya's house, hoping that the mother and son is still there.

**Chapter End**

**AN: I'm Back! Still alive and kicking. Once again sorry for the delay, but I do hope you all enjoy this chapter. The song "Eye of the Tiger" belongs to Survivor.  
**

**Anyway here's a new ability that I like to add to list on Sacred Runes.**

**Skill/Ability: Angel's Voice**

**Effect: The Holy Knight's singing can give incredible boost in strength, agility, stamina and healing capabilities to nearby fighting allies. **

**R&amp;R**


End file.
